Broken Silence
by Ravenspark
Summary: Soundwave; Strong, intelligent, Silent..but it wasn't always so. After the death of his Sparkmate early on in the war, he vowed to silence in honour of her memory. Now the past begins to collide with the present as a femme catches his attention, and arouses feelings that may have devastating consequences for the both of them... SoundwavexArcee fic.
1. The Loyalist

**Chapter 1- The loyalist **

"Soundwave, What is your progress on the Iacon database?" Lord Megatron asked, as he strolled in to the work room. Soundwave paused to look as his master, and then back to the monitor. Cybertronian symbols hung on the screen, and as a few came together, a red flash and a sound of an incorrect decoding gave the decepticon leader his answer.

" I see…you are dismissed, but tomorrow, continue with all haste, I will have another relic in my grasp if it's the last thing I do." Megatron spoke darkly. Soundwave watched him leave, happy that he could continue his work in silence. He wanted to try one more set of codes. A few more inputted cybertronian commands only returned the same red flash. He seemed to sigh, as he checked the time. He had been working for a few megacycles, and it was time to go and recharge. Leaving his station locked, away from any other prying eyes, he left the work room and walked down the Nemesis halls. As he turned a corner, Knockout, the ships medic, nearly walked into him, but the silent mech hardly reacted.

" Ah, Soundwave, I trust the work I did on your visor is beyond perfection?" Knockout asked, with the same egotistical glance he always wore. Soundwave responded with a curt nod.

"…Good. Well, I have few things to finish up, and then it's of to recharge…so, got a go." Knockout replied, awkwardly. The silent Soundwave merely nodded and continued on his way. Knockout shook his helm. _Why doesn't the mech just use words? It's not like he can't talk…If only Breakdown was here. Life certainly lacks without that bit of a rust bucket. _He thought.

Soundwave found his quarters, and entered into a plain room. He paused to look around, almost bored of the same place he returned to. There was only one thing in the room that kept him going. That single holo image, beside his own berth.

* * *

How long he had sat there, he didn't know. He didn't care. He sat alone in his quarters, having finished his days work on the Iacon database. But he'd have to return to it tomorrow. And the day after. Not that he got bored. Today, he had not managed to discover a new location of a new relic. But he knew there was many more to be found. It seemed as though many had been brought to this planet…how strange it seemed that this planet's destiny was entwined in some way with Cybertrons. Had the Cybertronians been destined to come to this planet? Would the war finally be decided upon this small organic inhabited world? Maybe…Maybe not. His thoughts deepened, and they began to return to the old Cybertron he once new. Vibrant, proud, glorious…but slowly falling into ruin. The old leadership of the council was waning, and a new era was needed to be ushered in. It had been… but the same pride and glory had not returned with it. What was the point if Cybertron was destitute? If none of this had off happened….No. He fought for a single reason, for his beliefs, and out of endearing love for another. The thoughts that had brought him through fire and spilt energon, through battles and desperate espionage missions, that governed everything he did, was for the preservation of Lord Megatron's ideals, his new Cybertron. A world, an era, he would help create. He had preformed better than any other decepticon, in his own opinion. All the other decepticons saw only their own power and greed, their ambitions, not the ambitions of their Lord. Neither did they see the future. Shallow sparked weaklings.

All except one other besides him, could have ever claimed such loyalty to the Decepticon cause, and only one other could command his loyalty.

His frame slumped as he sat on his berth, staring at the table opposite him. Putting a servo to his face, he removed his visor. Bright red optics shone sadly, on a silver coloured face. Placing the visor down, he picked up a cubed glass of energon, and raised it.

" May your spark be in peace, My Solarlight." A soft, smooth voice spoke, laced with sadness.

He drank lightly, placing the glass down, and turned to lay on his berth to recharge. The half empty glass sat beside a holo image, an image of Soundwave, Shockwave, and his spark mate, Solarlight. All before the old Cybertron was torn by war. Before she was taken from him. Before he vowed to silence.

* * *

Soundwave, Knockout, and a group of Insecticons stood before the great lord Megatron, already issuing out orders as the discovery of a new set of coordinates had come to light. Soundwave had been up early to work the next morning, and it hadn't taken him long to discover it.

" Soundwave, your impeccable record of not only following and completing orders-" Megatron paused as he let words sink in, looking at a dishevelled Knockout, and sparing a glare at the insecticons "- has won you the task of retrieving the next relic. You may take a team of insecticons with you, and I expect you to return with nothing more but the relic."

Soundwave bowed his helm, and as he left, the insecticons parted to allow him through, and they followed in his path. As the door closed, Knockout grimaced.

" My liege, surely putting such faith in just one of your mechs is foolish-"

" No, Knockout, selecting you for the task would have been foolish. The fact that you question my judgement makes it all the more so. Now, get back to your station before I find another reason to look for another to take over your position." Megatron snapped viscously in his face.

" Of course, my liege." Knockout said, leaving. _Blasted Soundwave_…_ one of these days he will fall from grace. It's only a matter of time._ He grumbled, harbouring at his best the jealousy that Soundwave aroused with in him.

* * *

The three insecticons looked around the forest eagerly, waiting for a chance to fight. They would redeem their reputation amongst the decepticons and their leader, Lord Megatron, by any means necessary. That meant killing an Autobot, and doing so infont of one of Megatron's most trusted, was the ideal opportunity. Some way ahead, the team leader, the decepticon named Soundwave, stopped. The insecticons muttered closely together as they caught up with him.

"They think were useless scrap."

"Nothing but scavengers."

" Well, we will show them whose the better warriors."

Soundwave gave them a sharp look, and they silenced their words. Soundwave's own command over authority was great, a gift given to him by Lord Megatron due to his position. The insecticons were no different to the over shallow weak sparks.

A high pitch buzzing sound emitted from above, and A small flight drone appeared, wrapping around Soundwave's chest. Laser beak then fed the information he had scoured from the surroundings. Soundwave turned his head to face south. The Autobots where here. He communicated a silent message.

_Take care of the Autobots._

The insecticons nodded, reluctantly, sensing the decepticon would not be present in the battle...best bring back an empty shell as proof of theri verocity. Transforming into a strange beetle, close to a native species here on earth, they took off in the position Soundwave pointed. They flew high anove the forest, and headed south. Once he was happy they were gone, he began to walk forward, further into dense vegetation.

His own feet sank mercilessly into the small swamp, and he finally gave up walking, transforming into vehicle mode. Even despite the slim aperture of his chosen flight mode, vegetation was making it near impossible. Transforming back, he rested on a large root of a tree, above the swampy saturated waters. He sent Laser break ahead. The relic was close by, he could feel it. Laser beak would find the best way to retrieve it without getting stuck in a swamp.

While he waited, he watched his surroundings. Dense, damp, and quiet- but not silent. An array of insects chirped and past by, oblivious to metallic cybertronian. He could hear in the distance the Autobots firing, battling the insecticons. In a battle, neither side was to be underestimated. A sudden insect fluttered before him. Its colours were a forest green on rusted metal back, in a diamond pattern stretching across his body. It's own wings were fluttering fast, but Soundwave focused his optics, slowing the momentum of the wings, and zooming to study them. A complex, yet beautiful design…He quickly ran a cross check with the system the organics called the world wide web.

_The **downy emerald** (Cordulia aenea) is a species of dragonfly. It is metallic green and bronze in colour, and its thorax is coated with fine hairs, hence its name. Like most other emeralds, the downy emerald has bright shiny green eyes. Adults are around 5 cm in length, and are in flight from May through July each year…_

Soundwave marvelled at the small insect. As he watched it fly away, amongst trees and plants, the sound of laser beak returning greeted him. Receiving the information, the mech transformed , and rose above the forest and followed laser beaks' directions.

The dragonfly flew absent minded through some greenery, where a blue femme relaxed. She eyed the dragonfly cynically.

_You almost blew my cover. _

She mentally chastised the insect, and quickly tracked in the direction Soundwave had gone.

* * *

The swamp wasn't as big as she expected, and she was soon driving on two wheels through green forestry as she speed after Soundwave. She needed to find the relic. The others were counting on her. She suddenly braked to a hard stop, as rocks suddenly came crashing down. Transforming to late, her legs became caught in the rubble. She cursed as she tried to pull herself free, but a quick pain forced her to stop struggling.

" Frag!" She spoke, slamming a fist into the ground. She considered calling for help, but quickly dismissed the idea. Optimus, Bee and Bulk would be too busy fighting. Optimus had sent her away to locate the relic, her size making her agility a key factor in this forested environment. She looked back to the rocks that held her down. One good shot aught to disperse the load, and she would be able to pull herself free. She readied her laser blaster…

The rocks suddenly shattered, and she covered herself protectively. Dust settled quickly, and looking up, she saw the rocks were gone. Only problem was… she hadn't fired the shot.

" Who's there?" She asked. " Show yourself!" Nothing. She scanned 360 degrees, and could no sign of any other cybertronian, insecticon, or even an organic creature. She became wary, but turned her gaze to her free legs. She sighed, and pulled her legs towards her. The right lower leg was bleeding energon. She attempted to stand, and barely kept standing. She lent on nearby rock that had fallen, and checked her location again. More trees. But no Soundwave. She couldn't even hear the fight anymore that she had left behind.

" Ratchet, I need a heads up on my location." She spoke over the comlink.

" According to scanners, you are at the precise location of the relic. My scanners also picked a slight fluctuation in your health signature. Are you injured?"

Arcee partly ignored the last words. She looked surprised around the surroundings again. _The relic is here?_

" Arcee?!" Ratchet spoke demandingly back.

" I'm fine. Little scratch on my leg is all."

" Really?" He said back, not believing a word the femme said. If there was one thing he hated, it was mechs and femmes alike who lied about their injuries. But with Arcee, there was little he could do for the stubborn femme at the moment.

" Really. How's the others holding up?" She heard ratchet sigh.

" They're fine. I suggest you focus on finding the relic."

" Will do."

Arcee ended the conversation and took a step forward. She grimaced in pain. Ratchet was going to throw a wrench when he found out about the 'little scratch'. But it didn't matter. The relic was more important. A glint caught her optics, and shining amongst the rubble, a long, sleek metal blade revealed itself, as she stepped closer… She picked up the weapon with awe. She had never seen anything so decorated, with reminiscent Cybertronian geometric patterns. She smiled to herself. _Time to go and get hit by a wrench._

As she turned around, shock met her faceplates; Soundwave stood ready to steal away her prize, and he wasn't leaving this fight without it.

* * *

Disclaimer- i don't own transformers, and the small bit of info on the Dragonfly was from wikipedia.

I hope you enjoyed it, Because i have no idea what's possesing me to write this...I also apoligise if anyone is slightly out of character, perhaps more so in later chapters.

Enjoy, and please read and review :)


	2. Broken glass

**Chapter 2- Broken glass**

The hunter had become the hunted. Soundwave had watched his prey in perfect camouflage, once laser beak had informed him he was being followed. She had hardly noticed he had doubled back to follow her, deciding to wait for her to find the relic first so he could take it from the her. There was little point making yourself do the work when another could do it for you. He had watched silently, as the rock slide fell upon her, spontaneous, but at the right moment and by pure coincidence. The relic was revealed amongst the rocks, and Soundwave would have took it. Yet he refrained. The femme had caught his optic, trapped by the rocks. She was frustrated, and seemed to contemplate calling for help. Pride prevented such action. But he remembered another, trapped just the same…and he had had fired the shot. He had held back in confusion for a moment, as she had struggled to her feet, and talked to Ratchet, a conversation he managed to listen into. He heard her lying, ignoring her wound. Like him, the mission came first. They would both fight to the last for their beliefs. When she had pulled the weapon out of the rubble, he was done hiding. It was time to take what rightfully belonged to lord Megatron.

* * *

Arcee quickly entered a fighting stance, albeit timidly on an injured leg, the weapon she held in her left servo she held back slightly, while aiming her blaster at him. Her optics shined with determination not to loose the relic. Soundwave tilted his head slightly. Her determination reminded him of something…But he snapped back to reality. _Everyone's determined when they are threatened with a fight._ He concluded.

"If you want this, your have to pry it from my dead servos." She warned.

Soundwave already knew such a scenario was about to unfold. His tentacles suddenly shot forward, one grabbing her left wrist, before she could react, but she held tight to the relic. She brought her blade to slice the tentacle off, and it retracted, Soundwave pausing in pain. He quickly recovered, and she had already taken the offensive, charging at him for an attack, fighting bravely against the pain on her leg. He dodged as she fell past, falling to the floor, dropping the relic. He stepped over her and picked up the relic with his uninjured tentacle. Arcee watched, slightly embarrassed by her foolishness, as he examined the relic. So, the 'con could appreciate such finery. That was rare. He suddenly turned his gaze to her, and she tensed. She hurriedly pushed herself up, but a wrong footing on her leg brought her down again. She gasped in pain, and watched as Soundwave approached, and reached his long fingers out to her. She suddenly grabbed his own hand and used it to haul herself up, spun around into him, almost as though he had embraced her, and then suddenly brought an elbow to his visor, where it cracked viciously. He stumbled backward, and she grabbed the relic, but as she turned to flee, his tentacle wrapped around her injured leg, it's smaller components dug deeper into the wound, causing her to cry out as she fell to the ground. She brought the relic close to her frame protectively as she breathed heavily, feeling the tentacle dig deeper. Soundwave came to stand over her again. As Arcee looked up, his cracked visor suddenly shattered. Small pieces of glass littered her face, and she closed her optics momentarily. Assured that the last of the glass shards had fallen, she looked up… into red optics…sad, red optics.

Arcee stifled a gasp. She had never even imagined the mech had a face beneath, or even considered the possibility, or even the emotion…almost like he felt wounded himself…It confused her further. . The emotion strained his faceplates. They then suddenly turned to determination, as he struck her, rendering her unconscious.

Soundwave stood silently. His faceplates read a mixture of sadness and confusion, staring upon the unconscious femme. He turned to walk away, but found himself looking back. Just before he had struck her, before his visor had shattered, he thought he saw Solarlight…No. He imagined it was Solarlight. It was just Arcee….He looked around uncertainly, and then snapped himself out of it. He had the relic. Best to return to the Nemesis. _But what about the femme? _He looked back over his shoulder. _Megatron would be pleased to see another Autobot spark extinguished._ He turned to approach the femme, when she suddenly changed. White and red armour glistened, the wound on the leg gone, the familiar blue and pink armour of the Autobot femme had disappeared before him. Lying there, was Solarlight. Soundwave blinked and as his optics refocused, and the blue femme returned. _I have to go back. _He thought shakily as he transformed, sending a message to the insecticons to return to the ship, and leaving the injured femme behind.

* * *

"Arcee…" A distant voice called to her. She felt herself try to stir but felt her body tried, and not want to respond just yet. Her mind seemed to swim openly as though in a large ocean, and she could see them. Those sad optics…Soundwave's optics….

" Arcee?" Again. This time, it sounded worried. But she felt a dull pain within her, and her senses seemed to snap back to reality. The optics disappeared.

" Come on 'Cee, wake up." She heard Bulkhead say, worry within his words. Her optics fluttered open, adjusting to the bright sunlight shining her down on her. As her vision cleared, She recognised the three mechs. Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked down upon her with concerned gazes.

" Are you alright?" Bumblebee beeped, as Optimus helped her sit upright, supporting her back.

" I'm fine…But I lost the relic." She said regretfully, holding her head as a processor ache stormed her mind.

" That is of no concern right now." Optimus spoke. " Ratchet, we need a ground bridge for immediate medical evac."

The bright light of the ground bridge appeared. As she went to stand, the three mechs reacted quickly.

" 'Cee, you really don't want to walking right now." Bulkhead commented. Arcee looked questionably at her leg, and she could see not only the damage of the stone, but also when Soundwave's tentacle had dug deeper…and it was not a pretty sight. Her metal armour was dented, covered in energon, and some delicate circuitry was exposed. A small pool of energon lay beneath it.

" Okay…that's not too bad." She said sarcastically. Optimus managed a soft smile as he gently picked her up his arms, (which surprised her a little) and carried her through the ground bridge, followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Yet she spared a look behind Optimus, wondering why she had seen such optics full of …sadness, vulnerability…and why, when he had the perfect opportunity to take a prisoner, and even finish her, had he left her as she was? As she looked back, she saw the same insect that had passed her earlier, land near the small pool of her energon.

* * *

Soundwave presented the sword to Megatron, who, like him and Arcee, admired the complex design of the beautiful yet deadly relic. And it was his. He smiled happily, as he turned to look upon Soundwave. He himself had only seen Soundwave's visor removed once before, yet even now it surprised him to see the determined optics.

" It seems this relic has cost you. Pray tell, which Autobot shattered your visor?" Soundwave walked silently to a monitor, and after inputting commands, a picture of the blue autobot femme appeared on the screen. Soundwave found it hard to keep a strange emotion inside of him…Without his visor, he felt vulnerable, like the entire universe could see into his very spark, and he did not like it. Megatron looked upon the femme with an annoyed look.

" It seems we can not even underestimate Autobot femmes." He commented. At that moment, Knockout walked in.

" My liege, I have a full report of the latest energon mine's capacities-" He paused as he saw Megatron turn uninterestedly.

" I shall attend to them later." the large mach turned to face Soundwave once more. "Soundwave, surely you got revenge on the femme, or does she still live?" Soundwave's optics looked down, and his answer was heard. Megatron growled a little. But either way he had the relic. One could not always have everything. Knockout could not contain a small gasp when he saw Soundwave's visor was gone, only a few pieces remained around the edge. His face seemed like façade, as though he was hiding something. Knockout smiled seeing the displeasure in his lord's features, and the vulnerability Soundwave felt, no matter how hard the silent mech tried to hide it.. _Perhaps Soundwave's fall from grace, is to be more sooner than I predicted…._

* * *

Soundwave returned to his quarters, with a new visor form Knockout, who seemed strangely happy…He shook his helm. Megatron had been pleased with the relic, but not the fact that the femme still lived…and he wasn't pleased either. He had allowed a situation to arise when he could have easily prevented it, and his own visor would have never shattered. He remembered clearly the look on the femme's face. How shocked she had been. How vulnerable he had felt. Why had he helped her in the first place? Only to fight and overcome her? It made no sense- He paused, having been walking back and forth within his room, his gaze fell on the holo-image beside his berth. Solar light. The femme he loved with all his spark…looked so much like the autobot femme….And Solarlight had been trapped, just like Arcee was…Is that why she had taken over his vision? Yes, their frame designs were not far off each others, but when he had seen the look of determination in her face…It was the very same Solarlight's had been.

Now he saw the very femme he loved in the face of his enemy. In her determination, her feelings of pain, her shock.

What would Solarlight have done? Killed her without thought. Would his beloved spark mate even be proud of his actions? No. She would have gave him the silent treatment until he made up for it. Especially if she had known he was comparing her to an Autobot…an unspeakable action of a traitor, she would have thought.

But he had not killed her. It would have been like killing Solarlight himself…and he couldn't bring himself to ever harm Solarlight, even when they had argued, he hardly raised his voice. …But Arcee was an enemy…who fought proudly against the great ideals of lord Megatron… He felt an energon tear fall behind his visor. For once, he was unsure of exactly what had happened, why it had happened, how it could of happened…rather than returning to thoughts of the old Cybertron, or even the future Cybertron, his mind darted between the painful death of Solarlight, and femme who looked so much like her.


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 3- Dreams **

" _I am going whether you like it or not, Soundwave. I won't let those scrap piles destroy Kaon-"_

" _Which is why I am going with you." Soundwave said, confidently. Solarlight looked at him, his visor hiding his emotions, as always. _

" _Megatron needs you here. You his right hand mech. And trust me, their won't be any of those 'Autobots' near Kaon when I'm finished with them." _

_Soundwave sighed lightly at her words. He looked over her sleek framed body, her brilliant white and red armour shining. Her armour followed the contours of her figure, hiding her own weapon systems capable of great damage….like a hunter alluring its prey into a trap. He then turned to look at the sun set on a world on the edge of a new era, for better or worse. Events had been placed. The one called Orion Pax, once one of Megatronus's closest friends, was now Optimus Prime, now the leader of Autobots. The war, he could see, was beginning to destroy everything. It would be a miracle if there was any of Cybertron left for the two fractions when it was all over._

" _Soundwave.." He turned back to his spark mate, Solarlight. _

" _Do you really think you can stop me?" She asked sarcastically. Behind his visor, he smiled. _

" _No." He answered. He could never cage a spark like hers, he had to let do as she pleased. She smiled, her own red optics shining brightly. She tentatively reached for his visor, and he didn't pull away as he did when she had first tried, not long after they had met while at a gladiatorial contest in the pits of Kaon. She pulled it away as she heard the click. She smiled happier, looking upon the optics that only she ever saw. The kindness and love for her that shone through, the beautiful silver face…She leant up and kissed him gently, and he returned pulling her closer. _

" _I will be fine. I promise you, I will live to see the era of Cybertron, and under the rule of Megatron, we will live in great and prosperous times, and you and I…shall have our own sparkling, our own place, our own lives…." _

" _And I promise you, I will fight to make that dream a reality." Soundwave spoke into her audio processors. He embraced her, and he looked back out over the sunset._

" _I know you will. But, when you do so, there won't be a Cybertron left for either of us." Her voice changed, and as her looked down at her, he no longer saw Solarlight, but Arcee, staring with cold sparked hatred. _

_Suddenly, Soundwave stood in the middle of a battle. The wreckage was incarnate, the great cybertronian buildings destroyed, and its glory burning without mercy. The outskirts of Kaon, reminded him of the takes of the destruction caused by the Chaos-bringer._

"_For Lord Megatron!" A voice erupted, and all of a sudden, a mech rushed through Soundwave, leaving an icy chill in his spark. Racing to meet the onslaught of the Autobots, amongst the many decepticon warriors, was Solarlight. Soundwave called out to her, but she didn't turn as she attacked an autobot without mercy, with such fierce determination. Soundwave suddenly saw the blue femme fighting in her place. The debris of a nearby building suddenly collapsed, but not upon the one called Arcee. It collapsed upon Solarlight. He felt his spark sink, as he saw her trapped. He raced to help her, but found his own servos pass through her, as though she was a ghost. Panicking, he looked around, and suddenly saw a another group of decepticons surge forward, and the remaining 'cons suddenly receive a morale boost. But none came to help the femme, struggling to free her legs. An Autobot suddenly stood over the both of them, But Soundwave couldn't make out his details. He looked to Solarlight, fear and shock shone in her optics…and then that fateful blast that had killed her….he tried to lunge for the Autobot, but he was gone. But the battle still raged. Footsteps announced another's approach. He saw himself, pulling of his visor, his faceplates stained with tears…Kneeling beside his spark mate… Holding her close…_

_Everything was quiet. The other Soundwave was gone. No noise came from the burning wreckage. He looked down, praying to primus that the nightmare would end, but found no such folly granted. The injured shell of Solarlight became Arcee once more. _

" _If you hadn't had joined the decepticon cause, she would still be here." She spoke coldly._

" _No, we were fighting for a new era, a new Cybertron!" Soundwave suddenly spoke vehemently. _

" _So, alone, what are you fighting for now, now there is no Cybertron left for either of us?"_

* * *

Soundwave awoke abruptly, and looking around his room, he relaxed as reality returned. He turned to the holo-image, and for a moment, feared he would see Arcee instead, but the familiar face of Solarlight stared back, happy. His internal fans worked hard to cool his systems down, and as he sat up, he reached for his visor. As he went to put it on, he paused. This visor…part of his silence… his very life…and he felt as though it was obsolete, unnecessary….Never had he felt like this. All his life, the visor had been his protection, and the only one who had ever taken it off had been Solarlight. He Clenched his servos into fists, and pushed the painful memories of Solarlight's death and the strange visions of Arcee away. He just needed to forget about the strange dreams and continue. He would one day return to a new Cybertron, that he knew. Soundwave got up with out waiting any longer. If anything could take his mind of the turbulence and the past, it was his work.

* * *

Arcee had been lucky. Ratchet had not thrown a wench at her, and she thanked Primus for it. He hadn't truly been sympathetic to her, treating her wound a little roughly as a reminder, but he had patched her pretty well. His scans indicated there was hardly any damage to her cranium processors, yet she may feel slight tiredness over the next few hours, and that a day or two of rest should see her back one feet in no time. She rested comfortably on the med berth, reading through some data pads. She flicked through old mission reports, current assessments on there energon supply, but seemed to find her mind constantly wandering to other thoughts…The way Soundwave had looked upon her…

" Arcee?"

She looked up, momentarily caught of guard.

" Optimus, you gave me quite a shock." She spoke, relaxing again.

" Forgive me, I had no intention. How does you recovery go?" He said, apologetic.

" Fine. Ratchet says I'll be good in a day or two. What about you, bee and bulk?" She asked, recalling the three insecticons heading in their direction just before Optimus sent her to find the relic.

"I am glad to hear you recovery will be swift. As for the rest of us, just few scrapes, but nothing of great concern. ." He replied calmly. Arcee nodded.

" Any sign of more relics or the 'cons?" She asked.

" Activity has been quiet since the relic. But I doubt it will be silent for long." Optimus said, his tone dropping slightly. As he looked back to Arcee, he noticed her optics seemed to be elsewhere.

" Arcee?" She seemed to jump again.

" What? Oh I'm sorry…guess that hit to the head was little harder than I thought." She said, smiling, but looking away. Her head felt a little cloudy, as Optimus pulled up a crate and sat beside her.

" Is everything okay, Arcee?" She looked at him, concerned again. _Always concerned about others…not himself…just like Jack.._

" Yes…it's just…" She held herself back. She was going to say she was tired, but she considered telling him about Soundwave….She looked back to him.

" I…In the fight between me and Soundwave, I cracked his visor. I didn't stop to look then, I grabbed the relic and tried to run, but he pulled me down. While I was down, his visor shattered…and he looked…sad. His optics, his face…as though he was the one wounded…not me.." She looked down as she waited for Optimus to reply. He himself, was surprised at the information.

" In this war, we often perceive our enemies in the light we imagine them in, normally closely associated with their actions. But the truth is we are all the same, we all feel emotions, sadness, pain, and happiness. But they are obscured by the ideals we choose to fight for, and hidden by the harsh lessons of war itself." He momentarily considered his own emotions, hidden for so long. But he could not share them with anyone.. Not until the war was over. Even then, he would still have act as the leader. He paused, turning to look at Arcee.

" Why Soundwave showed such emotion, I do not know. Perhaps the situation reminded him of something…"

" Maybe…he hadn't wanted to fight.." Arcee suggested, although she doubted her words greatly. Optimus smiled a little. If only that was a true prospect.

" Anything is possible. But also understand, that sometimes displays of emotion are not exactly what they appear to be. Rest now, Arcee." He said gently as he got up to leave. Arcee thanked him silently. She felt recharge slowly begin to creep up on her, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep, and the strangest dream she had ever had took hold…

" _Arcee!" Arcee turned to see her two former partners, Cliffjumper and Tailgate. She smiled sombrely. _

"_Cliff! Tailgate! It's so good to see you." She said as she walked over to them. They were standing above the Autobot base, facing the setting sun, casting its warm red and amber shades over the landscape. Suddenly she felt a hostile sense, and she looked around for any decepticons…there were none._

" _Arcee." She looked back to the two mechs._

" _How could you?" Tailgate asked looking disappointed. Arcee felt taken aback. Dark, despairing emotions began to surface._

" _I'm so sorry…I couldn't save you…"_

" _How could you love a Decepticon?" Cliff asked. She looked at him shocked. What in primus's name had he just said? The shadows cast started to slowly loose their warmth and colour. _

" _What are you talking about? I don't love-" _

" _Don't lie Arcee. You hide the truth, but you don't lie." Tailgate said, silencing her. " You have fallen for the enemy, the very enemy that took us away from you." Arcee looked between them. What were they saying? She felt a gaze stare at her back, and she turned around. Soundwave stood, his visor gone, with the same sad optics. She looked back to see her partners where gone, and the sun had set. It now seemed so cold, isolated and lonely. She turned back to Soundwave. He approached her slowly, and she was frozen in place. He now stood so close, She felt his optics burn deep into hers. He raised his right servo, and gently stroked the side of her face. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he looked back over his shoulder. A darkness seemed to grow, and as he looked back, she saw a tear fall. He suddenly walked into the darkness. _

" _Wait!" She called out, but he didn't return. Tailgate and Cliffjumper suddenly appeared, flanking her. _

" _Leave what belongs in the darkness, in the dark, Arcee."_

* * *

Soundwave's optics suddenly came into her mind again. She closed her own optics tight, hoping the hauntingly beautiful red glow would disappear. But they didn't.. she was still able to see them clear as day.

" Arcee?"

Arcee nearly jumped out of her armour. She looked up to Ratchet, who walked quickly over, concerned.

" I'm… I'm fine… I..just had a strange dream…." Ratchet looked questionably over her.

" Is their anything you want to talk about?" he asked. She laughed a little. She hadn't considered Ratchet to be the type to listen to over people's problems.

" No, it was just a dream. But thank you for your concern." She said, giving Ratchet a small smile. He nodded, and left to let her rest. Arcee calmed herself down, and settled down again to fall into recharge.

_It was just a dream…just a dream…_She thought as she fell asleep again.

But the dream only returned, and the final haunting words repeated themselves again.

" _Leave what belongs in the darkness, in the dark, Arcee."_

* * *

Enjoy :)


	4. Unexpected Behaviour

**Chapter 4- Unexpected behaviour**

Soundwave typed away more Cybertronian commands. More failures. More than before. He paused. Recharge was summoning him once again, but the last few days had given him anything but. The memories of her death, and this Arcee that plagued him…None of it was going away. It tormented him relentlessly. His work wasn't helping either. Another set of incorrect codes.

" For Primus's sake!" He suddenly cried out as his fists slammed the keyboard. He froze. He had just spoke out loud…He had broken his vow of silence. All these eons, in her honour…and broken, broken by a simple frustration…Anger and confusion coursed through him. _How could I have…? What is wrong with me?! _He went to slam the keyboard again when he heard another voice.

" It has been along time since I heard your voice, Soundwave." Soundwave spun around fast, his new visor thankfully hiding shocked optics. " I had feared you had ripped out your voice box permanently." Megatron said, sounding as surprised as Soundwave felt. A quiet awkward silence passed between them, and Soundwave quickly turned back to the monitor. Megatron grinned. It had been along time indeed since he had heard his voice, as long ago as his old days in the cybertronian pits. He had never expected to ever hear his communications officers' voice again….and yet having heard it so, meant he had broken his vow.. something had shaken the ever silent mech seriously to have pushed him to such an outburst.

Megatron watched as Soundwave inputted more commands, but he noticed, some of the symbols were miss matched. This was definitely not normal.

" Any further advancements, my dear Soundwave?" The red flash signalled the obviously incorrect code…As though Soundwave wanted to say 'it's going as one would expect', and the great leader would leave him to his silence. But he wasn't.

" It seems you are not even as good as Optimus was…" He said, attempting to taunt the mech. Another set of wrong inputted codes. Megatron stood enjoying the frustration he could feel. Soundwave's emotions were penetrating the atmosphere, and as much as he was displeased at such uncharacteristic behaviour, he savoured watching the silent squirm. Soundwave's very vulnerability was fast becoming his lord's pleasure.

" Perhaps you should rest, Soundwave. It seems you have been working far too hard." Megatron suggested, as again another set of wrong codes flashed. Soundwave welcomed the reprieve, if only to leave the room and get away from Lord Megatron. He locked the screen and walked hurriedly past the large silver grey mech, leaving the leader wondering why his most trusted servant, acted so out of character.

* * *

Megatron mused over it.

Soundwave had spoken. Actually said words, rather than his simple electronically sent commands, or replaying various pieces of recordings. And his words had been of frustration. _What, _he wondered, _could make Soundwave behave so uncharacteristically? _He stood in the command room, staring out to the surrounding Earth. With his hands behind his back, he contemplated the very nature of events that could upset Soundwave so. Perhaps there was more to tell about his recent retrieval of the relic? Megatron turned to look at the blade, sitting safely on his hip. But what could have happened? What would have made him talk? None of it made sense. As he looked over a green landscape, he saw roadways carving there own way suavely through its greenery. They would have at once not even existed; in the beginning, the forest would have been undisturbed…_ Wait…the beginning…_His thoughts darted back to the early days of the war, when Soundwave spoke freely of his support for his campaign. One other had fought beside him, his spark mate Solarlight…An intelligent but sarcastic young femme. Then, she had perished in the early wars between Autobots and Decepticons.

_Soundwave made his vow of silence when his spark mate died in battle…the only reason it would be broken, would be if…he had found another…could it be…that Blue Autobot femme…Arcee…_

His thoughts widened his mind as the strange idea of the most loyal decepticon falling for an Autobot femme. He almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous idea. _Surely Soundwave, of all Decepticons, would never fall for an Autobot? Even if he did…why…?_ As he continued to play with what he still believed to be trivial idea, Knockout walked in, looking heavily frustrated. The blasted Insecticons had started another fight with the troops again, and, coincidently, the ruckus was right outside his lab. He doubted he would get much done at this rate. He stopped a few feet behind Lord Megatron, who appeared oblivious to his arrival. Knockout made the motion of clearing his voice processors.

" You asked to see me, my liege?" He asked, almost bored. Megatron turned to face him. The seriousness that scoured his scar ridden faceplates immediately got Knockout's attention.

" Ah, Knockout…. It seems you previous comment about not putting all one's trust in another was true to word, after all." He said, recalling the earlier conversation prior to Soundwave's return with the relic. Knockout looked at Megatron confused.

" Really? As I recall, you dismissed my advice, and called me a fool." Knockout spoke raising a brow.

" And you still are a fool, Knockout." Megatron spoke irritated. "However, it seems certain events have disturbed the ever loyal and _silent_ Soundwave." He said, turning to look back over the scenery. The red mech ignored the earlier comment, and instantly sensed an opportunity.

" Ever silent…you mean to say-"

" He spoke his first words, for the first time in millennia…" Megatron finished for him, finding the words still very surreal. Knockout folded his arms.

" I never thought he even could speak…so, what has rattled the 'ever silent' mech? Some sort of embarrassment at Autobot hands he failed to mention?" Knockout laughed to himself as he considered the possibilities.

" At present…I believe it involves that Autobot femme, Arcee, and the events that took the place when he retrieved the relic…." Knockout looked questionably at his leader.

" What has the blue femme got anything to do with Soundwave?" Knockout questioned.

" That, is what I want you to find out."

" Well I suppose- Wait, you want me to spy on the eyes and ears of the decepticons?" Knockout suddenly blurted out. Megatron looked calmly on the red mech, seeing his shock written in his very armour.

" Are you really that mindless? Think you fool! If Soundwave is acting out of character, his very actions will be out of character!"

" Meaning that…he will be vulnerable…." Knockout said, as he slowly pieced the puzzle together.

" Exactly. And, as the leader of the decepticons, I can not have my most trusted acting so unusually." Megatron spoke as he spared a look back out over the forest greenery.

" Say no more, my liege. I shall carry the task out like a professional." Knockout said, as he bowed low.

" See to it you do, Knockout. Or I fear it may cause some severe disruptions…disruptions we can not allow."

* * *

_If only shockwave was here…_

Soundwave thought as he tried to fall into recharge, again. _He would know what to do…_ Soundwave found himself thinking of his friend. It had been him who had introduced Solarlight to him in the first place. And, intelligent as he was, he had an answer for everything, even when it wasn't related to science. Soundwave closed his optics and tried to focus on Solarlight. The cool, take no scrap femme that had bewitched him….Her blue armoured features shining brightly in the Cybertronian sun…

" NO!" He suddenly sat upright. "Why can I not get that femme out of my mind?!" He cried out, holding his helm in his servos. It was getting worse. A constant recurrence, never ending, determined to win. The only way he could feel relieved was to speak…No, he couldn't speak. He had made a vow…

_What's the point? Your vow Is broken. _Some inner voice contested. It seemed as though someone was overriding the very memories of Solarlight and replacing them with the blue femme, and forcing him to speak with words rather than his beautiful silence. He fell back on to his berth, and stared at the empty ceiling. Sudden knocks at the door alerted him, and the familiar voice of Knockout rang through the metal.

" Soundwave, you in there? Open up! I have something I need to discuss with you." Soundwave quickly grabbed and placed his visor in place, and approached the door. Something told him opening the door was a mistake, but perhaps the strange company could take his mind of certain things. When the door opened, he prayed he hadn't.

" Soundwave! Good to see you!" Knockout asked as he barged his way into his room, not waiting for the non-existent invitation. " Hmm…Like what you've done with the place." he commented, staring around at the empty room, plain and grey, lit dimly by a few lights in the ceiling. _hmm… never pegged Soundwave as an interior decorator. _Knockout thought. As he looked to the berth, he saw a single holo-image. Before Soundwave could even react, Knockout was already walking over to the holo-image, and picking it up to have a closer look.

" Well, well, if it isn't Shockwave…Wonder what that mad scientist is up too…and hello…who is this lovely femme?" Knockout whistled, as his gaze fell upon the femme beside Soundwave. Soundwave walked over, and took the holo-image out of his servos, placing it back on the table with a louder thud than he intended to. He turned to look at Knockout, and though no expression graced the red mech, it was clear it was hostile rejection. Knockout feigned ignorance.

" Say, she actually looks very similar to a certain _Autobot femme_…what was her name?….ah yes, Arcee. Wouldn't you agree, mein freunde? I also heard you had a run in with her while you were collecting the relic-" Knockout said coyly, but Soundwave interrupted.

" Leave. Now."

Knockout felt taken aback as Soundwave's voice was as dark as a storm cloud. He hadn't even considered what his voice might sound like. He quickly composed himself, realising his little mission was done.

" Fine. Be so rude, why don't you." Knockout said indignantly, as he pretended to walk out slightly hurt by the sudden brashness of his words. Soundwave followed him until he pressed the door shut, leaving him alone in his own space, fuelled with annoyance, and a certain feeling of forlorn…and worry. Knockout never came to his quarters. Never. The only reason he would do so, was if Megatron had sent him. He knew his leader suspected something was wrong with him. He looked back to the holo-image. What Knockout had just said rattled him. What was worse, was he had practically given him his answer. But, the sudden question, had almost answered his own. His problems, were all because or Arcee. He focused upon Solarlight, and again saw the blue femme instead. He needed to find answers, find a way to address this problem…and the only way he could, was to do so directly.

* * *

Knockout stood with his back to Soundwave's quarters, and let out a large sigh. _That wasn't too bad…_ he thought as he walked away. As he felt the distance between him and Soundwave's quarters increase, he relaxed, and smiled to himself. Soundwave's very attitude, the fact he had even spoken, revealed everything he needed to know…It had everything to do with that two wheeler Autobot, but just exactly what the link was, still eluded him. She had looked very similar to that femme though. He smiled to himself. All he had to do now, was watch Soundwave's moves carefully, and instead of the direct and in your face approach, now, he had to hide in the shadows. He shivered excitedly.

Life on board the Nemesis was about to get a little more interesting.

* * *

I'd just like to say thankyou to for all the reviews, they are encouraging and inspiring :)

I hope you continue to enjoy the story :D


	5. Spoken Message

**Chapter 5- Spoken message**

Arcee stumbled as she dodged another laser. Falling to the ground, Arcee climbed back onto her feet, and fired back at the Vehicon, knocking him down with a head shot.

" Autobots, fall back!" She heard Optimus cry. Bumblebee came up beside her, firing while cautiously stepping backwards.

" We're leaving?" Bumblebee enquired as he continued to fire.

" One lesson of war for you 'bee- sometimes you can't win!" Arcee called back over the laser fire, ensuring they had enough time to turn back through the energon cave and leave via the ground bridge, without getting shot in the back. Seeing their chance, she signalled 'bee to follow her, as they caught up with Optimus and Bulkhead, already disappearing through the ground bridge.

* * *

The two Cybertronians took a second to catch their breath as the ground bridge closed behind them. A small silence descended over the base. Normally, the kids (namely Miko) would be hounding them with questions of what happened, but thankfully, Raphael had family coming to stay, and Miko had her parents from Japan visiting for a few days. Since the base would have been quiet, Jack opted to spend the evening at home.

Ratchet looked dismayed from one Autobot to the other, sharing the same disappointed expression.

"Are any of you injured?" Ratchet asked, ready to assist any of them in need.

" No, but a couple of 'cons back their could use a vacation." Bulkhead joked. Ratchet rolled his optics.

" I take it we have lost another energon source?" He said, as he turned to look at their leader.

"I'm afraid so, old friend." Optimus seemed to sigh.

" We could have taken them!" Bumblebee chirped. Optimus shook his head, turning to the young scout.

" Attempting to do would have been suicide, Bumblebee. There numbers were too great."

The young mech sighed heavily. Clearly there was much he still needed to learn.

" Well, at least we got some energon out it. I shall begin looking for other deposits." Ratchet said, trying to uplift the mood, as he turned back to the monitor. Arcee shot Bumblebee a sympathetic 'I told you so' look and left to rest for a while in her quarters.

" Arcee?" She looked back as Ratchet called to her.

"What now? I could really use a recharge." She sighed, just wanting to take a break. The battle hadn't exactly been the usual few drones' that were easy to take down.

" Well, this shouldn't take long." Ratchet said, with a slight tense of curiosity within his voice, as he approached the monitor, and keyed in a few commands. The screen lit up with a encrypted message, addressed to her. What was worse, was it was a decepticon encryption. She felt everyone's optics fall on her, but she remained composed.

" It was sent not long ago, and the encryption is somewhat flawed…whoever sent this clearly isn't very skilled; I could easily open it." Ratchet said, more as a suggestion.

" So you didn't open it yourself?" She questioned.

" It's not addressed to me, is it?" Ratchet retorted.

" Well, go on then." She said, a little insure of why a decepticon encrypted message would be addressed to her. Ratchet quickly opened the message, and played an audio sound file, with a male cybertronian voice.

_Arcee. I request an audience with you, alone. And to make sure you do so, any other who tries to follow you to the sent coordinates, will endanger you human pet's life. __I do not wish to hurt anyone. _

_Meet me at sunset at the following coordinates._

On the screen, a series of co-ordinates appeared, as the message finished, short and sweet. Arcee stood aghast, wearing the same face and thinking the same thought as everyone else. Jack was in danger. It seemed to take a moment before the Autobots seemed to accept what they just heard.

" Ratchet, can you identify the voice print?" Optimus asked, curious to know who the sender was. Ratchet sighed.

" No. I can't find any cross correlations with decepticons we know. And even I have never heard this decepticon before." He said. They both turned to Arcee, still standing slightly in shock. The voice was smooth, and quiet sounding. There was no menace or threat laced in with the words, only a mild sense he was serious. Something inside felt like she could guess who it was, but she didn't actually recognise the voice at all. _What would they request an audience for? _She thought. It had to be something important. Perhaps Intel on the location of the Autobots base? In exchange for Jack's safety? And sunset was in less than half an hour. Optimus's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

" Arcee, is this decepticon familiar to you?" Arcee looked back to the screen. The coordinates. She then turned to Optimus.

" No. Not at all."

She quickly dialled Jacks cell, walking away from the group slightly. After waiting what seemed like forever, their was still no answer. Panic slowly began to rise within her spark. She paused as she considered calling his mother, but that would make June paranoid…but what if his phone got broken? Or it was out of charge? She quickly dialled his home, and prayed to primus his mum there.

" Hello, June Darby speaking."

" Hi June, It's Arcee."

" Arcee, its great to hear from you. Jack said you-"

" June, is he home?" Arcee interrupted.

" No… He left to pick up some groceries for dinner tonight. Come to think of it…he should be home by now…long before now.. What's wrong? Is he hurt?" Arcee could hear the panic rising in her voice, matching her own mood.

" I just tried his cell…and he's not answering. And, we received a message from a decepticon, claiming he has Jack…I just needed to make sure it wasn't a trap…" Arcee heard June gasp, and Arcee quickly spoke to reassure her.

" June, there is no need to panic. I'll bring him back safe and sound, I promise." Determination fuelled her words, and June heard them.

" I know you will Arcee…I have faith in you." Arcee thanked her and ended the conversation. She turned back to others, who waiting, dreaded the news they all feared it would be.

" Jack's not home."

" Then at least we know where he is." Ratchet said with little relief, turning to look at the coordinates again.

Arcee took one more look at the coordinates, and began to walk to the ground bridge. "Ratchet, open a ground bridge-"

" Hey, wait a sec Arcee. You not actually going are you? On your own? You don't even know who the 'con is!" Bulkhead said worriedly, stepping front of her, with hands raised to stop her.

" It's bad enough when you it's a 'con you do know. And what if he has back up and you don't?" Bee chirped in agreement

" Look, if Jack's in danger, I'm going. And none of you will follow me. If it is a trap, I'll deal with it." Arcee said, speaking with a fierce determination. " Ratchet?" She asked questionably, putting the autobot medic on the spot. He looked unsure at her, and then turned his gaze to Optimus.

" Arcee. You understand the risks you will be undertaking by accepting this. ..Invitation?" Optimus asked her.

" Yes." She hardly waited for him to finish.

" Then I can not stop you, and since any intervention from any of us may result in harm being brought to Jack, we shall not follow."

Bee, Bulkhead and Ratchet made to protest but Optimus silenced them by raising his servo.

" Arcee, Jack's safety is your first priority. But, if you encounter hostilities-"

" I'll call for help. I know." Yet, they guessed she probably wouldn't unless the situation fell into dire straits. She had spoken with an irritated voice. They were wasting time. She walked passed Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who looked nervously at each other. Optimus always stressed that one should never fight a decepticon alone. Arcee looked back at the two.

"Don't worry, I'll return in one piece, with Jack as well." As she turned to leave, Optimus spoke.

" May Primus watch over you, Arcee." She turned to smile, and then hurried through the ground bridge.

* * *

Arcee stepped out of the ground bridge. She quickly aimed her blasters, looking around her surroundings. Nothing. She took another look round, and satisfied, she relaxed a little. She looked to the horizon, the sun was setting with a warm amber and orange glow embracing the forest below her.

" Arce-re-"

" Ratchet? Can you hear me? Ratchet?" Her comlink was suddenly met with static.

" Scrap." She cursed, as she looked around. Who ever wanted to see her, didn't want her to leave as quick as she came.

" Best start walking." She spoke softly to herself. Raising her blasters, she began to walk forward, at a fast steady pace. The shadows grew as she treaded silently through the forest. She looked left and right, but their was no sign of Jack, or the adversary that had summoned her. It was silent. A light breeze brushed through the trees, swaying lazily. Small sounds of animals could be heard, scurrying and settling down for the night. But no sign of Jack.

" Jack!" She tried calling out. Nothing. She paused as she emerged from the forests, into a small clearing…with a pile of rocks scattered at the base of a small cliff. The place where she fought the decepticon Soundwave…_ could it be him?…._ She thought. _No. He never speaks. I doubt he even can…but then I never thought he actually had optics…_As she looked around, she wondered who the decepticon was. A part of her wanted to claim it as Soundwave, but she warily regarded her judgement. It could be any decepticon. New Cybertronians were arriving every now and again; it could easily be a new decepticon desperate to prove his worth. But who know her?

The sun sent darker shadows splaying across the landscape, and as she stepped forward to look around, she paused. At her feet, was a pool of dried energon, staining the ground. Her energon. She was about to move when the last rays of the sun caught the metallic green glint of a small insect. As she knelt down, she found it was the very one that had almost blew her cover. Lying dead within the dried energon. _The very same one…_ She stared sadly at the small creature. Her energon had obviously been poisonous to it, and it had paid the price, perhaps innocently mistaking it to be water. It reminded her if she made a mistake here, Jack could end up the same as the small insect. And she wasn't about to lose another partner. She sighed as she stood up. But where to go? Who was here? Were they watching her, or elsewhere?

" I know you're here, 'con. Show yourself!" She shouted out. Her voice seemed to echo back.

" Soundwave!" She tested, a part of her hoping it would be, if only to have an adversary she knew to some degree. No answer.

Jack!" She shouted out again. No answer. She growled in frustration. This was getting her nowhere, and every second put Jacks life in more peril. She looked to the rocks that had fell upon her, and approached them. She rested a servo upon one of them, remembering how they had caught her of guard….when the small sound of falling debris caught her audio processors. She paused. She heard the same sound again. Coming from behind the rocks. She walked around, and her optics were met with a cave. Small bits of debris fell, signalling the cave was not perfectly stable. Her optics narrowed. They had to be inside. She quickly climbed over the remaining rocks, and came to stand outside the cave. As she took a step forward, she remembered words of warning…

" _Leave what belongs in the darkness, in the dark, Arcee."_

"Well I'm not about to leave Jack in the dark with Soundwave either." She muttered darkly, as she steeled her nerves and walked in, her blasters ready.

* * *

Enjoy :)


	6. Encounter

**Chapter 6- Encounter**

Soundwave looked upon the small human boy without emotion. It had been easy to kidnap him and knock him out, so there was no need to cage the organic. That had been the easy part. Arcee was already here, having picked up Ratchets attempt to contact her. He had quickly distorted the comlink waves, to prevent any intervention. Though he knew it take her some time to find them, she would. If her determination was anything like Solarlight's. He looked around the small cave. A small eroded hole in the limestone material allowed the last ray of sunlight to dimly light the interior. It cast am ambient mood around the small room, almost as though it was prepared for the very events it was about to host. There were two off-shoots, the one to his right, was where he had entered, the left, he didn't quite know were exactly it led too. Yet he had no time to contemplate such trivial matters.

He sighed. He looked over to his visor, which he had removed. It seemed more like a heavy weight when he wore it now. Yet, at the same time, he felt vulnerable without. Wearing it for all those years, only to find he could no longer shoulder the burden any more, made him feel suddenly weak. However, for some strange reason a part of his spark seemed to revel in it.

Light, quick footsteps shook him out of his reverie. She was here. His thoughts suddenly clashed. He had little idea of what to do…what to say- she was the problem, how do you deal with problems you wanted to be free of? His thoughts raced as to how he could tackle the upcoming situation.…_solve them…or… remove them from you life…you destroy them…_

* * *

His optics shone brightly as they had done, even when she had first seem them. The sight of his face still instilled a sense of shock in her, but this time, she held it back. She walked forward, as confidently as she could. The light cast a strange colour on her armour, lighting it almost as orange-blue like colour. Her optics flicked around the cave, and she saw Jack lying on the floor unmoving. She gasped, and stepped to walk over to him, only to find Soundwave block her path.

" Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Now." She seethed, raising her blasters. Soundwave's own optics narrowed.

"Not until I'm done with you. You can rest assured, he is unharmed, only knocked unconscious." But he voice betrayed the dangerous look in his optics. It was somewhat softer, and meek sounding.

" Then spit it out." She spat, keeping her blasters in place. Soundwave paused, and looked away. He had no idea as to how to even begin. He looked back to Arcee. Her face was the same determination he had seem before, now laced with a death threatening glare.

" I haven't got all day." She said icily.

" Since our fight…you have plagued my mind…my very processors see you in replace of other things that shouldn't be. My very memories of those I loved-"

"Hah. What do decepticons know of love?" She sneered. But his very voice, his words, although she managed to hide it, sent a chill into her spark. How on earth could she plagued his mind?

" More than you have ever known, I'm guessing." Soundwave hinted, looking coldly back at her ignorance. Her optics narrowed as he hit a bulls eye. She herself, have never experienced love, only close friendship. Soundwave continued.

" My very memories of those I loved…have been corrupted by you. I have of yet as to figure out why, but this persistent plague ends here."

" How in the all-spark could I have plagued you?!" Arcee challenged. He was making no sense.

" I had hoped, by bringing you here, I might find an answer. But the only answer before me, since I can not solve this riddle, to save myself, is to destroy you."

He suddenly struck her, sending her backwards, and followed it up with another strike hard across the face, leaving a small scratch below her left optic. She fell to the ground, desperately fighting the pain as her optics blurred in and out of focus. She heard Soundwave's footsteps come closer, and as she managed to focus again, her optics fell on Jack. _I will not be destroyed._ She suddenly stood up, sending a kick into his torso, damaging a laser beak, and followed with a punch to the face, and another punch- He grabbed her fist and quickly bent it back unnaturally, causing her to gasp in pain. She felt small energon veins within her wrist burst. His tentacles suddenly wrapped constricting her throat, disrupting the energon flow. She quickly felt light headed, but contesting the dilemma, she raised up her right arm, unsheathing the blade, and struck at his face. He released her as he stumbled back, shocked as energon dripped from the fresh slice diagonally across his face. His long fingers tenderly traced the wound. Arcee looked up, her queasiness slowly dissipating.

" What's the matter? Can't handle a little scratch?" She toyed. Soundwave reacted violently, suddenly grabbing her by the throat with his two tentacles, and slamming against the cave wall.

" I've handled worse than a scratch." He said, but his voice had no anger. Again, it was sadness. He suddenly threw her to the other side of the cave, where small debris fell upon her. She breathed heavily as she tried to push herself up, but Soundwave strode across, grabbing her again and repeating the attack. The sound of her hitting the walk was like a crack of thunder, and on the third throw, she didn't get up. Her armour was slightly dented in several places, and she felt her back ache heatedly. She lay still, on her back, breathing heavily, one hand coming to rest across torso, the other lying limply to her side, sore where it had been bent unnaturally. Her small frame had been racked by the force of the hit, and she quickly slipped into blackness.

Soundwave approached imperially. It was time to rid himself of his _problem. _As he walked over, he froze in place. Arcee was no longer there…it was Solarlight. He tried to shake the image away, but he couldn't. The illusion of Solarlight refused to be destroyed. The past crept up slowly. This was how she laid when she was dead. When her spark had joined the all-spark. Soundwave closed his optics tightly, and shook his helm, and opened them again. The image did not turn back to Arcee. He stepped forward slowly.

" Solarlight…" he gently knelt beside her. " My Solarlight.." energon tears fell slowly down his face. The memories hit him like a tsunami, and he did not try and stop them, all the emotions they harboured.

Jack stirred. He felt a slight bruise on his head, and he rubbed in gingerly. As he sat up, he looked around an unfamiliar environment. He remembered walking home, when something had grabbed him…he had been walking through a nearby park, which was deserted. Now, he was in a dark, dimly lit, cold cave, but one that looked like it was ready to collapse at any time. As he, but he hadn't seen anyone else. He looked around, panic steadily growing within him, his heart stopped in his throat.

" Arcee….Arcee!" He cried out, his voice echoing in the cave. Soundwave looked up sharply, seeing the human running over. Soundwave turned to look down upon Arcee, and did not stop the human from rushing to his partner's side.

" Arcee…" Soundwave said, confused. Jack quickly ran to Arcee's helm, and looked up at Soundwave.

" What did you do to her?!" He spoke, tears hiding in the corner of his eyes. Soundwave looked upon the femme, when suddenly a crack could be heard over head. Both he and Jack looked up, to see the cracks race across the ceiling, and the roof begin to cave in, dust falling in anticipation.

_Soundwave suddenly found himself in the past again. He had landed upon a large cybertronian buildings, as he scanned the battlefield for signs of Solarlight. He had seen the rocks fall on her…and he wasn't going to let it happen again. He couldn't let the femme he loved die…_

Suddenly falling back to reality, he picked up Jack roughly, placing him on Arcee's waist, and picked up the femme, searched for a way to escape, dodging the falling debris, and seeing the very way he come in, he wasted no time in running towards it.

* * *

Jack held tightly to Arcee's servo. The world sounded as though it had erupted into thunder all around, and his closed his eyes tight praying for it to be all over. And it was. Silenced graced his ringing ears, as he looked up, he was shocked to see Soundwave, looking down upon Arcee with great sympathy.

Soundwave laid her down tenderly, and then stood up and walked over to look to the horizon. The sun had set, and dusk was fast becoming night as the stars began to appear above them. He smiled sadly. _True Solar light._ He thought, as he looked up to the stars above. Somewhere, light-years away, was Cybertron, and the distant memories of her. Soundwave spared a look at Arcee, and felt where his visor should have been. It was gone, destroyed. But he didn't need it anymore. His vow was broken. His love for Solarlight, the source of ambition to fight, had turned into a cage of silence. One, he realised, that had been broken by Arcee. He thought of their fight days ago. When she had been trapped, he had been compelled to save her for memories' sake. Then, he had seen her… everything she was…and he had fallen for her. Only his silence stood in his way, but as his thoughts slowly filled with the blue femme, it had been broken down, piece by piece, till there was nothing left, but the mech who had hidden behind his wall of silence.

Jack looked questionably up at the mech, the one who had attacked him Miko and Raphael at the observatory. Without his mask, he looked…normal. His emotions showed a side he would never have had expected from a decepticon. He seemed to be thinking of something, staring aimlessly into the night sky as more stars made their usual appearances above the planet. Jack still sat upon Arcee's waist, but wasted no time in climbing off as Arcee awoke.

" Jack.." She whispered lightly. She gently hauled herself up, sitting while leaning her weight forward on her knees.

" Arcee! Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

" I'm fine... What about you? What happened? Where's Soundwave?" Arcee gasped, but her words quickly became more frantic. Footsteps answered her last question, as the mech approached. Arcee quickly went to pull out both blasters, but only ended with one, her left hand to sore to transform. She looked up to Soundwave, her single blaster aimed as his spark chamber.

" You even think about-"

" There is no longer a need to fight." Soundwave spoke, raising one of his long fingered hands as a surrender.

Arcee looked at him, unsure of what he had just said. No decepticon would ever say such words to an Autobot…would they? Arcee watched as Soundwave seemed to deliberate something within his mind, and then made a gesture she had never thought possible. He outstretched his long fingered servo to her. She stared incredulously at it, and then back to his face. His optics…were different. Soft, kind, almost as though they no longer bared the weight of millennia. She waged war inside as to whether or not to take it, but it seemed a silent truce had been declared, and she was not about to start another fight.

Jack looked from Arcee to Soundwave, and found himself surprised as Arcee accepted it. Soundwave pulled her upright, and as she wobbled slightly, and he held her other servo tenderly. She looked at him, confused slightly, and pulled away, standing on her own, while pain shot up her back, which she ignored it out of pride's sake. Soundwave only looked down to the ground.

" All these millennia…I was trapped in silence. Because of what happened to her…" He spoke, as he looked to the stars. " Forgive me. I…am sorry for what I have done to you." He said, his voice genuinely filled with remorse.

" So you should be. Come on Jack. let's go home." She spoke harshly. She had had enough. It was time to get jack home, and relieve the rest of team back at base from their worries. As they walked away, Jack stared at her.

" What?"

" HE saved us. You could have at least have said thank you."

" Hey, I'm not the one who kidnapped you, and beat the crap out of me, am I?" She spoke tiredly, looking forward to getting back to base, and having a long recharge-

"Arcee."

Arcee turned suddenly as she heard her name. Soundwave approached, albeit cautiously.

" What do you want?" She asked coldly again. Jack shot her another look which she ignored. Soundwave turned to look at Arcee, and then he did something that shocked not only Arcee and Jack, but himself as well.

He pulled the femme close, and gently kissed her. She froze, feeling her faceplates heat up, and shock consume her. Arcee pushed herself away, quickly backing up. She looked upon him with shock horror. Unsure of what to do, she chose the only option she had. Run. She transformed into her vehicle mode.

" Jack, get on." Jack pause to look at Soundwave. He looked back at Jack somberly.

"NOW jack." Arcee demanded. Jack quickly climbed on, and Arcee wasted no time in reaching her top speed.

Soundwave watched as the femme drove into the forest, and he wondered whether he had made a foolish move. He felt recharge summon him, and for the first time in a while, he knew he would finally rest. He looked up once to the sky, now filled with the solar light of many stars. It was finally time to let go.

_May you be one with the all spark._

_Goodbye, My Solarlight…_

* * *

_Enjoy :)_


	7. Reaction

**Part 2 - Change of sparks**

**Chapter 7- Reaction**

Arcee knew they would all be waiting on the other side of the ground bridge, waiting to hear what had happened. Truth was, she didn't want to go back. Not after what had…transpired. She didn't even know if she would be able to look any of her fellow Autobots in the optic. However duty called her to make the call, but even hearing Ratchet's relieved voice didn't settle her. She thanked primus Jack was quiet as he was, and hadn't spoken. She didn't think she'd be able to hold her cool. The familiar green light transformed the surroundings from forest to base, and she pulled to a stop. Jack climbed off and was met with a huge embrace from his mother.

"Oh Jack, I was so worried."

" Its okay mum, were both okay." He said, reassuring her, and looking to Arcee. Yet he seemed to sense Arcee's disconcertion, and doubted his words were the entire truth.

" I can't thank you enough Arcee." June spoke, releasing her son and looking to the blue femme, who now stood in her bipedal mode. She seemed slightly melancholic, cradling her left hand, but she returned June's comment with a smile.

" Don't mention it." She turned to face the rest of the team.

" You've not done well at staying out of harm's way over the last week, have you?" Ratchet spoke, as he stepped closer to get a better look at the scratch under her left optic, and various parts of her armour that were slightly dented, largely along her back. He gently took her left servo and examined it closely, shaking his helm as he did so. Arcee shrugged her shoulders, which ached considerably.

" Well, a fight's a fight." She said, flatly.

" Relax Ratch, she's probably in better shape than the 'con. By the way, who was it?" Bulkhead said.

"Soundwave." Arcee spoke again flatly. Everyone looked at her surprised.

" So, what happened?" Bumblebee beeped excitedly. Bumblebee looked like he would practically explode if she didn't start talking. As far as he was concerned, she was here, and Jack was safe. That meant their was probably one bruised or dead decepticon somewhere, and another great story for the records.

"Well…a fight happened." Arcee said, replying to 'bee unsure of how to describe it. To her, it had a different explanation. One they would never understand.

" That would explain why we could not identify the voice, and why my attempts to keep in contact failed miserably. But Soundwave can't- or doesn't speak…." Ratchet said questionably.

" Well…he did. It was his voice." Arcee answered. " Look, I'd love to chat, but I really need to rest now." She spoke, letting the tiredness show in her voice, hoping to end the conversation quickly.

" Well you can rest in the med bay. Your wrist is heavily damaged-"

" I'll rest in my quarters. You can sort it out tomorrow." Arcee said, a slight harshness in her voice. She turned to leave, but Jack stood in her way.

" Arcee…You really should let Ratchet check you over. I don't exactly what Soundwave did to injure you but-"

" But I'm fine. Just a little banged up." She spoke, feeling irritated. She just needed to be alone, and to get a few hours of recharge.

" Arcee." She turned to Optimus. " It would be wise to listen. I understand you may be tired, but as Ratchet said, you can rest in med bay." Optimus spoke, concern in his optics. Arcee looked away, and turned her gaze to Jack. She couldn't ignore Optimus' advice just to be alone…could she?

" I just need to be alone."

She snapped viciously, but she had already left the command room before she could even apologise for the way she had spoken. She left them all confused by her words, and all of them looked to Jack for an explanation, but he quickly left to follow her. _I might be able to convince to see Ratchet._ He thought, but he had his doubts.

As Arcee walked, she felt her frame ache. She was glad she had left; she felt as though much longer on her feet would have resulted in her collapsing, and that would have drawn even more unwanted attention. She also felt like she could have shouted at all of them. Soft padding of little feet alerted her, and turned to see Jack.

" Arcee!"

" Jack, I really need to rest-"

" Are you okay?" He asked, ignoring her words. She looked away.

" I'm fine….just a little sore." She said, again with the same flatness in her voice, frustrated at hearing the same question twice already.

"I wasn't referring to your injuries." Jack spoke, looking at her seriously.

"I'm FINE." She said a little strongly. Jack looked upon his guardian, hoping a slight sad face might get her to open up.

" Then why are you hiding?" She looked back at him, unsure of what to say. Jack looked upon her, trying to figure her out. His eyes traced the small cut under her left optic.

" Jack, now is not the time-"

" Arcee-"

" NO!"

She paused as she saw she shock on his face. She quickly made to apologise, kneeling down to his level "Jack, I didn't mean to-"

" It's okay. I..just thought I could - actually, never mind. I'll let you rest. See you tomorrow." He spoke, feeling dejected as he walked away. Arcee watched, feeling her spark ache. She felt confused, and she didn't know exactly how to explain it to anyone, despite Jack being present when Soundwave had kissed her. She hadn't meant to be so harsh.

Not to Jack.

* * *

Megatron optics widened as the footage Knockout had manage to capture. As it played on the screen, Megatron's face was beyond belief. His most _trusted_, most _loyal_, most _dependable_ _servant_, had kissed an Autobot. Worse still, it seems he had saved her also, and her pathetic human pet. . He wouldn't have cared if she had been but a desire of lust…but Knockout seemed convinced that that was not the case, and Soundwave's feelings were truly of compassion, having watched and listened silently outside the cave, and when Soundwave had appeared with both the femme and the human in his arms, he had watched the scene unfold with as much surprise as his leader.

Megatron's thoughts swelled with anger at the impudence of Soundwave. The silent mech was making a big mistake.

"Knockout, you have done well," Megatron said, but it was hardly with any sound of congratulation.

" Why thank you, Lord Megatron." Knockout said, flattered either way, as he delivered an elaborate bow, wasted as Megatron stood with his back to vanity driven mech. "So, what now?" he asked, expecting punishment to be delivered upon Soundwave, which he looked forward too.

" For now…nothing." Megatron said contemplatively.

Knockout looked surprised.

" Nothing? Surely you should-"

" Punish him? What good will that do? In due time, yes, but… I need to fully ascertain the mech he has evolved into, now he is no longer the silent mech I have known since the early wars…If something as trivial as a femme can make him fall, who knows what Intel he might give to Optimus…but rest assured, Knockout, he will suffer for this treason, and his little _femme Arcee, _will suffer as well."

* * *

Soundwave walked unashamed through the halls of the Nemesis. Every Vehicon he passed, every insecticon he passed, stared at the new mech. Soundwave's visor was gone, and the face many thought had never existed was there for all to see.

" Is that…Soundwave?"

"He has a face?"

"Hey, do you think he can talk too?"

" Who knows..?"

The whisperings seemed loud, but Soundwave couldn't have cared less. As he walked down the corridors, he took two lefts, then a right, and entered Knockout's laboratory. A few Assistants working pause to look, but quickly resumed their work. Knockout was nowhere to be seen. He was about to leave when he heard Knockout's angry voice emit from behind another door.

" For primus's sake hold still you blasted insecticon! Do you want to fix this or not?!"

" I would prefer a better surgeon, and my name's Turn claw." Came the gruff deep voice of an insecticon. Soundwave pause as he heard the insecticon suddenly wince in pain. He let a small bemused smile cross his faceplates. Suddenly the door opened, and a growling Insecticon stomped out, completely ignoring Soundwave who had to side step out of his way.

" And keep yourself out of trouble!" Knockout shouted after the insecticon, not as advice, but more as a warning, as he stood in the doorway. By the way he was holding one of the tools he had obviously used, Soundwave ascertained that the mech was doing his very best to resist the temptation of throwing at the large beast. Knockout let out a sigh of frustration, and as he turned to clean up, his optics caught the bemused face of Soundwave, watching the insecticon leave. He was surprised not to see his faceplates hidden by his visor, yet he had seen his face only on a few occasions before, when it needed repairing.

" Soundwave?"

The silent mech turned to Knockout, and nodded a greeting as he approached.

" My, that's a nasty slice you have their…where have you been?" Knockout questioned, as the cut that traced diagonally across Soundwave's face came into view. Soundwave considered his words for a second.

" A minor…situation arose while I scouted a few energon deposits." Soundwave's voice was cool and quiet, and Knockout found it defied his expectations, and still shocked him greatly. Yet he didn't seem to buy it.

" I see…I take it, it was an Autobot?"

"Yes." Soundwave said, reacting stiffly as he followed Knockout back into the operating room.

" Which one?" Knockout questioned, despite already knowing the answer. He pretended to admire a tool of his own design. Soundwave again seemed to reply with the same stiffness.

" The one they call Arcee.." Soundwave spoke, sounding as nonchalant as possible. Knockout grinned, but hid it from sight, before turning to Soundwave.

" You know, for an Autobot, she isn't that bad looking…" Knockout winked.

" Lord Megatron would have you voice box ripped out for such words." Soundwave said seriously, with a slight hint of intimidation. Knockout sensed a darkness coming from him, and decided to end the conversation.

_A voice box in exchange for bad words? That can be replaced. And megatron wouldn't care less. It would be all but Forgotten. But a kiss, Soundwave of such compassion, saving an Autobots life…now that's going to leave you in the scrap pile…sooner than you think._ He thought, waiting for the day Soundwave would pay for his mistake.

" Well, what can I do for you? Wait, I know, a new visor. I believe I have another-"

" I don't want a visor."

" Off course you- What?! Did I just hear you correctly?" Knockout paused in complete surprise.

" You did. All I need, is for you to repair the damage done to my faceplates."

When Soundwave left, the cut but a thin scar, Knockout watched pensively as he left. The small repair was done in complete silence, and Soundwave had only nodded at the superb workman ship Knockout had put into it. It seemed Lord Megatron's suspicions about Soundwave were a little to far of the mark. Having refused his visor, Knockout now found he no longer knew who exactly Soundwave was, and all that came to mind was one word;

Stranger.

* * *

Soundwave relaxed once he was in the work room. Lord Megatron had seemed mildly surprised with his sudden change, that he had expected. He lack of questioning into his unauthorised absence however, was not comforting. He had sensed a shift in his master's attitude, that told him something was a foot. Even Knockout's behaviour, earlier on, and now, seemed like he was suspect to something….

He wondered if they knew…But they couldn't. He had left without anyone's knowledge…_ but could my frustration have given them all the proof some bot would need?_ He shook his thoughts out of his mind, and decided now was not the time to worry. His weight he had carried was gone, and everything seemed different.

As he continued to decode the Iacon database, managing to successfully decode a set of vital information, he found his thoughts drifting to Arcee, and the kiss. He thought of her, all the times he had seen her over the years, only as an enemy. Her determination not to tell Starscream the encryption code…in which he felt guilty for having her and her partner referred to Shockwave…He remembered Shockwaves anger at the femme for having shot him in his single optic. Starscream had also killed her very partner, a while ago. Her ferocity in trying to find their leader when he was on board the Nemesis…How she would do anything to protect the human.

If only he knew more about her…_ But would she even want to know me? What I did… seemed to shock her…_Her shocked face came into view as he thought about her reaction to the kiss. He hoped he hadn't frightened her, but he suddenly had doubts that the femme would ever return his feelings. _It doesn't matter. _He thought. _I no longer need to hide…because of her._

* * *

Again thank you for all the reviews! Unfortunatly I have a lot coming up over the next two weeks, so I don't how often i'll be able to update, of it I will at all, rest assured this will not be abandoned.

:) enjoy the chapter :)


	8. Reasons

**Chapter 8 - Reasons **

_Arcee stood back upon the cliff again. The same sunset glow graced her armour, and warmed her faceplates. She sighed. She sat alone. There was no Cliffjumper and no Tailgate. No one. Except for the silent mech behind her, standing in a respectful silence. She knew he was there. She just wanted to ignore him. Soundwave walked till he stood beside her, and looking down, he only asked one question, in the same soft and smooth voice. _

" _Why are you hiding?__"_

* * *

Arcee opened her optics slowly. She felt too sad to even contemplate getting up, an would rather lye were she was for a while. As her senses awoke, she felt her back begin to ache profusely. She sighed. She brought her left servo close to examine it, and found it more painful than her back, clenching it was almost impossible. _I should have listened. _She thought bitterly. Now, suspicion would have arisen, and she doubted she'd be able to hide for ever. But she could put it off for a little while longer.

* * *

Jack had told Optimus what he could of what happened, from the point he had awoken in the cave, to Soundwave kissing Arcee. Jack had refused to share the details with anyone else, knowing Arcee would probably kill him for just telling Optimus anyway, but their was no doubt he would keep it quiet, as Jack had begged him too.

Optimus had contemplated the very nature of the event, scrutinising it from every angle, and he found it hard to find a solution. His thoughts focused upon the very first conclusion that had come to his thoughts- that it could be in way a plan to undermine her, and find valuable information. Considering what he knew of Arcee's character, and they way she seemed to have reacted, she would never give any information, or let any decepticon undermine her. Despite this, and from what Jack had said about her abruptness towards him, she clearly felt somewhat shocked, and even insecure about what happened, gravity weighing upon her spark. His thoughts then turned to another, more…unusual aspect.

What if Soundwave's kiss was in no way suppose to be a ploy, but a show of affection?

Having saved her and Jack, Optimus guessed it was possible that Soundwave had feelings towards her, whatever they exactly might be. He had only heard of a few instances of such romances between a decepticon and Autobot, and he feared that none had a happy ending. His thoughts turned to Arcee. Had she ever been in love? He didn't know, and wasn't aware of such emotions for Cliffjumper, close as they were. Then there was Tailgate, but again, he believed he was only a partner as Cliffjumper had been. Optimus sighed. Whatever it truly was, either way, its potential for endangering them all was too present to ignore. As much as he wished not to, he knew he may have to withdraw her from any missions, on the grounds of being emotionally compromised.

The Iacon database shone upon the screen, as soft, slow footsteps alerted him to another entering the control room. He looked and saw her reflection. He turned away from the Iacon database shown on the monitor, to see Arcee, looking sorry for herself, walk in, clearly not in the best shape. When his optics met hers, she held his gaze for a second, and then looked away. _Primus, he knows._ She thought worriedly. She looked unsure at him, and was about to speak when Ratchet appeared out of the med bay.

" There you are. Come on, lets get you sorted out." Ratchet spoke. Arcee didn't respond, but wasted no time in following Ratchet, and relaxed as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

" I would advise you to let your left servo rest for a while, and you yourself to rest your back as well, and if any decepticon activity comes up, I would advise you stay behind. That is, if you can listen to advice." Ratchet commented, and Arcee shot him a glare, which he ignored. He wasn't about to forgive her for blatantly ignoring Optimus. As Ratchet left the med bay, his work finished Arcee sat up, gently flexing her fingers, and finally clenching them slowly into a fist. _At least some things will return to normal__…_She thought sadly. She stood up to leave, and as she did so, Optimus appeared in front of her.

" O- Optimus… I was just.."

" Arcee, we need to talk." He spoke, his voice slightly deeper than usual. Arcee went silent, and looked away.

" Arcee-"

" Not here."

* * *

She led Optimus to the cliff, were a small stone monument to Cliffjumper was. She gently stroked the top most stone, and then proceeded to stand closer to the cliff edge. Optimus spared a glance at the pile of rocks, and then turned to look at Arcee, who stood looking over the rocky landscape of Nevada

" Okay then. Let's hear it. I take it Jack told you?" She spoke, her voice forlorn. Optimus paused and considered how to approach this, in the end giving up a trying to find a tactful method of speaking.

" He is only concerned for you, but I will not tell the others if that is you wish." Arcee nodded in response. " Are you ashamed, Arcee?" Optimus asked, coming to stand beside her, standing under the midday sun. Arcee stayed silent, before she finally spoke.

" …Yes…No…I don't know. I have never. …been kissed and….by a decepticon…" She closed her optics tightly. " I feel like a traitor." She hugged herself, again looking away. Optimus looked sadly down upon her.

" You are not a traitor Arcee. That thought, you can banish from your processors. But, what I must ask you, is why do you think Soundwave would do such a thing?"

" I..I don't know. Maybe to try make let my guard down? Or… other things.." She said with uncertainty. Her mind considered the thought of merely being an object of infatuation, which disgusted her, but it was not impossible. Optimus nodded.

" Those are the more likely reasons." Optimus spoke softly. "Yet have you possibly considered the alternative…?" Arcee looked up to him with wide optics, overcome with shock at what her leader was suggesting.

" NO. Soundwave is not in love with me- I could never love a decepticon-"

" Forgive if I have offended you for suggesting such a thing." He spoke, raising a hand in apology.

" No, you don't have to apologise, its just…" She sighed heavily. "I never saw it coming and… I have…never.."

" Been kissed?" Optimus finished for her, as she repeated her words. She nodded, looking down. She felt like explaining it further, feeling increasingly apprehensive, but no words seemed to want to vocalise from her voice processors. She couldn't even understand what it was she wanted to say._ For primus__'__s sake Arcee, you__'__re a soldier, get yourself together! _Optimus seemed to sense her discomfort.

" If you don't feel like talking now, do not force yourself to. But know if ever you need to, I will be here to listen, and Jack will as well." He said, looking gently upon her, resting a servo on her shoulder.

" But I will advise caution. And, _I may _withhold you from accompanying on any future missions, lest the events demand otherwise."

Arcee looked crestfallen at her leader, and for once felt totally useless.

" You don't have to worry about that. Ratchet already advised me to stay behind." She spoke sourly. Anger within her swelled, damning Soundwave. _How could you…She thought bitterly. _Optimus sensed her anger, and as he was about to console her, however she turned away, transforming and leaving him on his own. Optimus stared after her, fearing that this incident was only the beginning.

* * *

Sorry its been a while, and i'm also sorry this is a very short chapter, but thank you for waiting :)


	9. Secret

**Chapter 9 - Secret**

Soundwave had been working diligently as ever over the last few days, but still the decoding was coming up short. Megatron's earlier comment had been correct; he was not as experienced with Autobot codes as the Autobot leader, but it would only be a matter of time. He just needed to keep working on it. He paused in his work, looking at the small section he had decoded. Something about various types of energon, but only fragments. He needed to focus on decoding the rest if the secret was to be truly revealed.

As he continued to work, he caught his own reflection in the screen, amidst the cybertronian characters. A thin silver face with red optics stared back. He had not even considered looking at his own face, and it seemed strange. The last time he had seen his face, was when he had been with Solarlight, and she had, for the first time took of his visor. She had told him how handsome he was, and made him look upon a reflective surface. Back when Cybertron was a vibrant world. Soundwave typed in a few commands, and the images of Cybertron as it was appeared on the screen. Dead, dark, destroyed. Nothing left of the world he envisioned, or even that or Lord Megatron's ideals, righting the wrongs of the Cybertronian council, creating a new golden era for Cybertron, which he would lead…where was that vision now?

All that seemed to be left was his own constant war against the Autobots. Soundwave looked sadly down. All this time, he had forgotten the devastation, ignored the destruction, and simply followed his lord's wishes, loyally supporting him without question all these years. Now, it was as though he had been blind, only to blessed with sight once more. But all he saw was the secret darkness that he had hidden from himself for so long. A darkness surrounding a dead Cybertron. Neither he, the decepticons , or Arcee, and the Autobots, had a home anymore. _Arcee__…_

" It's nice to see you working _efficiently _again, Soundwave." Megatron spoke as he walked in. Soundwave turned and nodded a greeting, and calmly resumed his work, the images were gone in matter of seconds, but not fast enough. Megatron had caught a glimpse of them, and he looked curiously upon Soundwave. Megatron's gaze turned to the screen, alive with cybertronian characters, looking just beyond them to see the reflection of Soundwave within the screen. His red optics focused upon the very screen before him…As though he was trying to not look anywhere or at anything else….

" Still a mech of few words, I see. Any progress?" Megatron asked, looking over the various trails of data that littered the screen, finally ignoring the reflection. Soundwave relaxed after the moment of scrutiny had past.

" No, Lord Megatron. Part from a small set of information, which is incomplete, referring to different locations of certain types of energon." He kept his voice calm and nonchalant.

" Hmm.. Pray tell, does it indicate what type of energon?" Megatron asked, intrigued.

"No." Soundwave replied simply. Megatron nodded.

"This energon.. Which ever it may be, may give us more of an edge against the accursed Autobots... Focus on completing this set, relics or not, energon would prove to be a more valuable supply." Megatron ordered, as he turned to leave, his servos behind his back.

When the doors shut, Soundwave thanked primus for his own self control. A question had slowly formed, and began to burn heavily within his processors. If he had asked it, treason would have been the charge. He sighed as he returned to his work, falling deeper into the question, and finding his own loyalty…distant. The very question had been asked by Arcee within his dreams, but only now did the logic and nature of what it demanded had truly dawned on him.

" _So, alone, what are you fighting for now, now there is no Cybertron left for either of us?__"_

* * *

Arcee sat at the cliff top again. The sun was now setting, but she still didn't feel like returning. She hadn't returned to base in three days, except for when she needed energon. It almost felt as though the base had suddenly become a prison, and every moment outside was a taste of freedom she had taken for granted before. . _Don't be so stupid. He only Said 'may'. _She thought, trying to reign herself in again. Yet as she wondered, she realised Optimus's and Ratchet's words were probably for the best. She cursed again at Soundwave, the infernal mech's face stuck in her mind.

She looked back to the rocky monument, standing proudly. _I really wish you where here cliff. I could use someone right about now._ She had considered confiding in Jack, but a part of her felt it was over his head. She still hadn't apologised to him for her words, now three days ago. She hadn't seen him either, but guessed either Bulkhead or 'Bee were driving him between work, home and school. The silence was broken as her comlink sounded. _If it__'__s bee trying to talk me into going back again- _She paused, opening her comlink system, and Soundwave's voice filled her Audio processors.

" Hello, Arcee."

Arcee stared out over the landscape wide eyed as she heard his words.

" I would like to talk to you-"

"No. You listen, I don't know what you're your up to, but it ends now-"

" I have information that may prevent disaster befalling your brethren." He spoke quickly, and in a low voice.

Arcee paused.

" What information?" She questioned.

" Meet me at our last location, and I'll tell you." He said, simply.

" Wait-" Static revealed he had left, and she cursed. If she wanted to meet him, it meant using the ground bridge. But did she want to meet him? She thought about what had happened last time….to be saved by a decepticon…and then .. _kissed…_ _what if he does have information? Could I really forsake it for my own personal reasons? _She looked back toward the direction of the base.

_No. I couldn__'__t._

* * *

Arcee walked in as quietly as she could. The control room was empty. It was late, and as she had thought, everyone was recharging, meaning the ground bridge was hers to use. Quietly walking over to the control panel, she searched it's past locations and found the coordinates she needed. She paused. It was silent, and it gave the base an eerie sense. An eerie sense she was going to disturb, and no doubt awaken the others. But there was no way to get there on wheels, not without a four days' journey. As she was about to open the ground bridge, she heard a small patter of feet. She whipped around quickly, aiming with her blasters. As she looked around, she saw nothing. _the kids can__'__t be here__…_She thought as she relaxed. She returned to open the ground bridge-

" Arcee-"

" Jack?!" She almost shouted, but then silenced herself, and knelt down to the small human.

" What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?-"

" I've been waiting for you to come back. Optimus let me stay." Jack said, a little uncaringly. Arcee looked upon him sadly.

" Even after what I said to you?"

" Here on earth, we have a saying, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me.' And I know you didn't mean it. It was my fault. I should have left you alone." Arcee smiled gently at him,

" Actually…I think I kind of needed that, and I'm not mad about you telling Optimus either…." She smiled. Jack smiled back at her. "I'm sorry."

" Don't worry about it." He then looked over her behind her,, and saw the ground bridge ready to be fired up.

" Where are you going?" He asked, his face looking strangely at her. She looked to the ground bridge, and then back at Jack.

" Recon. But you can't tell anyone this time. Not even Optimus." Arcee spoke seriously. Jack looked at her questionably, but realised he owed her a secret.

" I promise, I won't tell anyone." He nodded. Arcee thanked him, and without waiting any longer, she opened the ground bridge, pausing at the sound, seeming louder than it normally was. She paused to look at Jack, and winked, glad he had stayed and waited for her. With one little load of her chest, she felt like she could handle the upcoming situation a lot better.

"Think you can handle ground bridge duty?" She smirked.

" Say no more." Jack said confidently, smiling happily at her, while remaining cautious. If she wouldn't tell him exactly what she was up to, he could only guess that she was possibly going to see Soundwave.

* * *

Soundwave had hardly debated what he was about to do. All he knew, was what he presently fought for was fast becoming a useless cause, and he had feelings for Arcee. While he had continued to work, he had found that his thoughts had drifted to the blue femme, and realised he truly had feelings for her. If there was any way to show Arcee these emotions, or even meet her, bargaining information was the best he had to offer; at his own risk. Being the always silent mech, he had been able to slip away as many aboard the ship were recharging, and even while many were working the later shifts. Yet his confidence lacked somewhat, and he found himself praying to primus he wasn't followed.

* * *

Arcee stepped out, seeing Soundwave's silhouette, standing with his back to her. The ground bridge closed behind her, and she quickly felt isolated. Standing where she was a few seconds, it seemed Soundwave had failed to hear her arrival. She walked cautiously, coming to stand on his left. She made sure there was at least a good distance between them. As she looked to him, he turned to look at her, and she turned away.

" You going to give me this information, then?" She asked, wanting to get back to base as soon as possible. She kept her gaze away from him, but his words brought her optics to his.

" How is your servo?" He asked. She looked at him curiously. " Your servo, I believe I injured it in battle." He spoke, looking over to the collapsed ruin of the cave. She followed his gaze and swallowed a lump in her throat. Why did he care?

" Fine. Care to tell me the information now?" She said, showing her impatience. But Soundwave ignored it.

" Good."

Arcee growled silently. Did he think this was all a game?

" That's it-"

" The information you want, is right here." He said, extending his arm, holding a small data cube. " I have yet to inform lord Megatron, and I won't until tomorrow. However, I would advise you to give it to Optimus Prime as soon as you can."

" You going to tell me what the information includes?" Arcee said, about to take the cube when he withdrew it slightly.

" You will find out soon enough."

Arcee looked down at the small cube, glowing lightly in his servo. She looked at him, seeing the same somewhat apathetic face that had haunted her. A thin scar remained of where she had attacked him. Silenced held them for a tense moment, the moonlight shining on them. Soundwave looked down at the cube and finally handed it over, _There__'__s no going back now._

Arcee took it, regarding him with a serious look. As she took it, Soundwave grabbed her left wrist, bringing her servo up into the moonlight to examine it. Arcee gasped in surprised, but the gentleness in which Soundwave held it, stopped her from reacting rashly. She felt herself freeze in place, unable to react. Soundwave looked other it with such tenderness, she had never believed a decepticon capable of such emotion. His optics then turned to look into hers, and she suddenly felt her faceplates heat up. He then let go.

" Forgive me." He spoke. His voice seemed regretful, but Arcee shook herself out of her shock and stepped back.

" This ends here. I don't know what your twisted processors are thinking, but it ends here." Arcee said steely. Soundwave looked up to the moon.

" Maybe they are twisted. All I can say, and I swear to Primus it's the truth, is I'm in love with you, and this will not end here."

Arcee felt her spark cease to shine. _He__…__ didn__'__t just say that__…_ She felt the full impact of his words, and felt a part of her almost…no. This was a lie. _That__'__s why there called Decepticons. _She quickly turned to leave, but stopped. She spared a glance back, and Cliffjumper's haunting words, all but forgotten, came back to her. _"__How could you love a Decepticon?__"_She finally turned to leave without looking back again, she felt Soundwave's optics follow her as she left.

* * *

" AND where have YOU been?" Was the first thing she heard as she stepped back in to the base. Ratchet stood, his arms folded, with a suspicious look on his face. She looked surprised from him, to Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. She sighed. This was not going to be easy. She looked to Jack-

" Don't even think of lying. Jack has already done that for you." Ratchet spoke.

" Recon." She said simply, keeping it short and sweet.

" What kind of recon?" Bulkhead queried, yawning. .

"The kind that could prevent the 'cons form getting an edge." She spoke seriously. She showed them the small cube Soundwave had given to her.

" So where did you get the data cube from?" Bumblebee beeped in surprise. Arcee paused as she stumbled slightly in her thoughts.

" A.. reliable source." She concluded, but even she wasn't a hundred percent sure about her own words. Worse was, she could feel everyone else pick up on her discomfort.

" From whom?" Ratchet asked, taking the data cube.

" A reliable source." She repeated, annoyed.

" Arcee, who gave you this information?" Optimus asked calmly. Arcee tried to look away, but sensibility forced not to give away her confused emotions. She couldn't keep the 'reliable source' a secret.

" Soundwave." She said, not looking away from their gazes as they looked at her shocked.

" Do you not know who Soundwave is?!" Ratchet said almost in hysteria. He was about to continue when Arcee broke in.

" Megatron's right hand mech I know-"

"Then you know not to trust him, or any 'con, right?" Bulkhead muttered. The words hit her deeply. _For some reason…I want to trust him…_

" How did you even come into contact with him?" Bumblebee beeped. Arcee was about to speak when Jack interrupted them all, having remained silent enough. Arcee made a mental note to thank him later.

" Guys! Give Arcee a break, okay? She may have information that could help us-"

" Does she still want to help? Last time I checked, she ignored Optimus, ignored you, ignored her duties and sneaks of in the middle of the night to meet Sound-"

" Ratchet, that is enough. While Arcee's actions are questionable, She has acted in our best interests, and this may prove valuable." Optimus spoke, quickly tired of the debate.

" Optimus, are sure we can trust this information?" Ratchet asked, looking questionably at Arcee. Optimus turned to her, signalling her answer determined it. Truth was, she didn't know if she could trust the information, but she wanted to. _And if it's a trap…_. She looked down at the data cube in Ratchet's servo, given to her from a mech who claimed to love her. If it was to do with energon though, it could prove disastrous if the decepticons laid their servos upon it.

" Yes. We can." She spoke confidently. Optimus regarded the answer cautiously.

" Then it is settled. Ratchet, decode this information immediately."

Ratchet, despite hiding a sour face, did as he was told. While Optimus talked to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, Arcee went to stand next to Jack.

" I didn't tell them anything." He said, as she approached.

" I know. Thanks for keeping it a secret."

" Your welcome." He said. He then looked up to her, a thin scar ran under her left Optic. " Arcee…did anything…you know…else happen?" Jack enquired, timidly. Arcee shook her helm, and whispered.

" No, if your thinking I was… kissed again, you wrong."

" But?" Jack asked, knowing from the strange look upon her face something else had transpired.

" But…" Arcee paused, not sure if she should tell him. As she looked around, she saw the remains of one secret. Everyone was suspicious of her, and the last thing she needed was to black Jack out as she had for the last few days.

"...But nothing." She sighed heavily.

* * *

Enjoy :)


	10. Missing In Action

**Chapter 10 - Missing in action**

" Optimus, the information we received by way of Soundwave-" He shot Arcee a dirty look- " has revealed that there is three deposits, each containing a high form of concentrated energon." He said, only an hour later. Optimus and Arcee had decided to wait up, to determine if the information was worth acting upon immediately. Jack had wanted to as well, but after ten minutes he had fallen asleep on the couch. Arcee wished he had been awake, having someone to bridge the silence, uneasy at it's best, which would have lifted her mood. Yet she couldn't bring herself to shake Jack out of his peaceful slumber, and it made her wish she had chosen to recharge instead.

"I don't need to tell you what that could mean in the wrong servos." Ratchet finished, as he drew a map of the globe, displaying three symbols.

" Well, time's on our side. Soundwave said-"

" And now your just going to trust what Soundwave says now? It's bad enough your trusting information from him, and haven't even begun to reveal _how _you two came into contact with each other-" Ratchet said unbelievably, but Arcee interrupted his rant.

" He said Megatron wouldn't know till morning, which is a few hours away. Best to grab them and run while it's quiet." Arcee said with iron. Optimus nodded, dismissing the tension in the atmosphere.

" That may be our best option, but Ratchet is correct, this could still be a trap."

" Well, dividing resources would make it easier to obtain the energon. But if it is a trap, I think it could be devastating." Ratchet said sceptically.

Optimus sighed.

"A risk we will have to take. Arcee, wake Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They shall go to two of the sites, and I to the third."

" What about me? I can give back up-"

" I am sorry Arcee, but you will remain at base with Ratchet." Both her and Ratchet looked at each other.

" Optimus, she is more experienced than Bumblebee, surely it would be best to send her instead."

Optimus looked to Arcee, and she understood why he had said so. If she wanted to keep it a secret still, from anyone else, she was going to have miss this one out.

" No. Optimus is right. 'Bee can handle it." She said, confidently to Ratchet, and she left to wake the others.

* * *

The two had complained bitterly about being awoken, and so Arcee told them both the 'cons where Attacking the base. A cruel joke, but she had to laugh, she had not seen them move so fast.

When she reached the control room, Bulkhead and bumblebee turned to her.

" 'Cons attacking the base, huh?" Bulkhead pouted.

" Only way to get you two off your afts." Arcee commented light-heartedly, and Bulkhead returned with a sort of look that seemed very much like bemusement. Optimus briefed them both Bulkhead an Bumblebee, and then Ratchet charged up the ground bridge. Bumblebee was the first to leave, followed by Bulkhead and Optimus. When it closed, Arcee felt left out. It was the first time in a long time since she had been withheld from going on a mission. Ratchet had already turned to the monitor, with three different screens patched thought to each of the three Autobots. Already tension hung in the air around them. Jack found it had to bear, having woke up at the sound of the rest of team arriving in the control room.

"Cover Bumblebee, I'll cover Bulkhead and Optimus." Ratchet said, not looking at her. Arcee nodded, turning to the screen where Bumblebee's life signal was displayed. His whirs and beeps met hear audio processors.

" Well, I'm here. Where too?" He beeped.

" About a click north of your position. Keep an eye for any Decepticons, and be careful." Arcee responded, praying the information Soundwave had given her was correct, and her own judgement was as well.

* * *

Bumblebee's optics took on a bored look. He had heard the same words before. 'Be careful'. He understood crystal clear, and hated everyone always telling him to be so, almost as if they were constantly reminding him of his lack of experience or youthfulness. Which was true. Walking at a steady pace, he headed north. In this location, somewhere in the heart of Africa, the sun was high above him. He felt his own circuits and internal fans having to begin to keep him cool already. Surveying the terrain, he found a rocky grassland, with animals grazing in the distance, and tall yet rather sparse trees. There was no hiding here, so if any Decepticon came his way, he wouldn't have a chance to even get the jump on him. And also no hiding for him. He continued, looking in awe as he saw several Gazelles. _Organic creatures sure are strange. _He thought to himself. Five minutes later, he saw a small outcrop of rocks, and spoke to Arcee.

"Am I close yet?" He beeped, getting tired of the heat. Arcee's voice responded.

" Yes. It should be literally within your location."

* * *

A few minutes passed, and every second that passed without incident was a prayer answered by Primus. Arcee kept going over the stats, and then peered over at the monitor Ratchet was working at. Everything was fine. Until Ratchet caught her looking. She quickly turned back to the screen. Silence reigned for a moment.

" So, care to tell how you _met_ Soundwave?" Ratchet queried. Arcee kept her gaze on the monitor.

"No. And I didn't _meet _Soundwave." She said arrogantly. Ratchet looked her up and down.

" Arcee this is serious. You can't just trust the information given to you-"

" I seem to recall you trusted Starscream's opinion-"

" That was different-" " IT's the same-"

" NO it wasn't." Arcee went to interrupt him but he cut her of quickly. "Arcee, I don't know what game your playing, but Starscream is a coward, and Soundwave is one Megatron's most loyal servants. I never thought in a million years anyone, even you would come to trust anything he says or do- and how you even met him is another story."

" Ratchet please-"

" GUYS! Focus on watching over the others, alright?" Jack suddenly butted in. The two Cybertronians fell silent, and returned to their monitors. Ratchet let out a quiet sigh. _Something doesn't add up._

* * *

Bumblebee hedged a bet the energon was within the rocks. Walking over, he saw a deep blue glint shine through a small patch of dirt. Reaching down, he began scooping the dirt and rocks within his hand away, revealing luminescent energon crystals. Although not much, about one servos full, Bumblebee's mind already replayed what Ratchet had said its effects could be. All circuitry ran faster, increasing speed, agility, and mental processors became more sharper. He knew the Autobots would never use such energon, and he considered it an unfair advantage, since the decepticons would use every last scrap.

Carefully picking up the first conglomeration of crystals, he admired it's deep colour, and could feel its energy radiating outwards towards him. He smiled inside, as he went to contact base, he paused as a ground bridge appeared a couple of metres in front of him.

" Umm.. Arcee? Did you send a ground bridge?" he beeped, unsure.

" No…" She replied back to him.

* * *

Arcee looked confused as Bumblebee queried about a ground bridge.

" By the all spark…" Ratchet muttered furiously. Arcee looked worriedly at him. The tense silence between them was broken.

" What's wrong?"

Ratchet looked at her with sincerity.

" Both Bulkhead and Optimus are being attacked by Decepticons. It seems they were informed sooner than we anticipated." He said, sending a jeering look at her. She ignored it as spoke fast to 'Bumblebee.

" 'Bee, I'm sending a ground bridge, you need to get back to base now!"

Bumblebee heard her words, but his optics widened in shock as the large silver mech walked through. He came to stand still, looking from the deep blue energon to the young scout.

" So, we meet again, scout. Tell me, are you going to give what I want this time, or am going to have rip you apart just to get what rightfully belongs to me?"

Bumblebee quickly repossessed his composure, and to his left, a ground bridge made a run for it, not wanting to test his luck- in that situation, he doubted he would have any. He didn't believe he could have ran faster than any other moment in his life, yet still he was cut of as three Vehicrons blocked his path. He let out an angry set of beeps as he looked back over his shoulder. Megatron was already closing in. Sudden laser fire flew over head as Arcee appeared out of the ground bridge, taking down one of the Vehicons, and viciously attacking the second. Bumblebee was able to spare a shot at the last remaining Vehicon, before quickly dodging a way to close for comfort attack by the dark lord himself. Bumblebee stumbled as he avoided falling over, and came to stand defensively, Megatron staring at him with optics of hatred.

"I shall enjoy ripping you apart, scout."

Megatron spoke through gritted teeth, his servos holding the sword found previously, ready to strike. Bumblebees' memories of that day long ago surfaced, and although he still felt the fear, he caged it, focusing on evasive manoeuvres, which were more than likely going to save his life at the present moment…or so he hoped.

Megatron suddenly strode forward raising the sword high, and bringing it down in a single motion, Bumblebee only just managing to dodge the attack. He then began a relentless barrage, leaving no opening for the young scout to counter attack.

Bumblebee dodged left and right, and suddenly he felt the cold hard rock surface press against his back. Before he had time to register anything the sword was shoved deep into shoulder, energon suddenly spraying out. Bumblebee cried out in pain, his resounding beeps catching Arcee's Audio processors as she finally defeated her own adversaries, and turned to gaze upon the first consequence of her choice.

* * *

In response to, Tfp4ever, i'm glad you like the story :) and what words are you in reference to? and i'm interested to see your story when its uploaded too ^-^

I will try to keep a regular update, however, life can be a funny thing, so I apologise if there are long delays, and any mistakes, and anything slightly out of character. I try my best :).

Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as well!


	11. Consequence

**Chapter 11 - Consequence**

It wasn't the first time within the last few weeks that Arcee felt her spark cease to shine. But that didn't stop her from acting when the situation called for it. She ran at Megatron, and slammed a fist in to his face, catching him of guard, and finished with a sharp kick to the torso, creating enough momentum to knock the large mech down a few feet away. Arcee quickly turned to Bumblebee, pinned to the rock by the sword. She looked at the wound uncertainly, seeing the energon dripping fast.

" Hold still-" She warned as she grabbed the hilt of the sword. Bumblebee chirped worriedly and braced himself. The sword slid out easily after one tug, but the scout cried out in pain, and quickly grasped his injured shoulder. Arcee kept the sword in hand, and placed a comforting servo on his forearm, and he looked at her wounded, which she responded with quick but light smile. The next thing she felt was pain, as laser fire struck her, sending her to the ground. She heard Bumblebee's beeps of worry, and he seemed to say something she couldn't make out. Her processors seemed slow, and she could feel a liquid running down the side of her faceplates. She forced her optics to open and adjust, but the blur remained. The sound of a ground bridge opening somewhere gave small relief, until she heard more footsteps._ no__…__please don__'__t be more decepticons__…_ She thought worriedly. Her prayers where answered as she heard the familiar voices of Optimus and Bulkhead. She felt herself be picked up, and held in one bots' arms….and when her thoughts turned to who it could be, the first and last thought that came to her mind before she finally blacked out, was Soundwave.

Optimus held Arcee gently, holding her close as Bulkhead stood protectively next to Bumblebee.

Megatron stood triumphant, having collected the dark blue energon. He didn't seem to care about the sword Bulkhead had picked up, it relevance now redundant. He smiled menacingly, looking to the Autobots, and then Arcee's limp frame. _How distressed Soundwave would be if he was here__…_Then another thought came to his mind. His victory wasn't one he was going to selfishly keep to himself. Not this time.

" When Arcee awakes, Optimus prime, extend my thanks in her part she played in this _conspiracy. _It would not have been possible without her." He turned to leave, but sparred another glance to the Autobots.

" And tell her Soundwave sends his _love_."

* * *

Ratchet was aghast when he saw the sword wounds on 'Bee's left shoulder, and Arcee's unconscious frame. He quickly ordered For Bumblebee and Arcee to placed in sick bay, ordering Optimus to do what he could for 'bee, while he checked Arcee for any internal damage to her cranium processors. Thankfully, he could find none, and the wound was not as deep as Bumblebee's was. Quickly stabilising her wound, He hurried over to take over the work being done on Bumblebee, dismissing Optimus, assuring him he no longer needed any more assistance. Optimus nodded, and spared a look at Arcee as he left. Bulkhead waited impatiently, tired. It was now about five am in human standards, and Optimus was amazed Jack was still up despite not recharging. He was conversing with Bulkhead, and Optimus could tell the teen was deeply worried about Arcee. They silenced as the large mech approached them.

" Both Bumblebee and Arcee will be fine. They are in capable servos." Optimus said with perfect confidence in his long old friend. Jack nodded, knowing that much already.

" So what happened?" He asked. Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders.

" Before we got there? Not quite sure. But a couple of Vehicons got scrapped, so I'd say one hell of a fight." Bulkhead surmised. " When we arrived, 'Cee was down, and 'bee injured." Bulkhead spoke solemnly.

" And megatron had the blue energon." Optimus concluded.

" At least it's only one out of three, right?" jack asked, trying to remain optimistic. Optimus sighed.

" While that is true, it is only a small victory. The amount on its own can have longer lasting effects, and I doubt Megatron will waste it all in one consumption." Optimus spoke contemplatively, and Jack nodded, looking down. Bulkhead felt the humans dismay, but his thoughts returned to the words Megatron had spoken.

" Optimus, What Megatron said about Arcee was a lie…right? 'Cee would never conspire against us."

" Wait-What?!" Jack asked, taken aback at the words. " What did he say?" Bulkhead turned to him.

" Something about Arcee being involved in a conspiracy, and something about Soundwave sending his love to 'Cee. It doesn't make any sense."

Jack and Optimus looked to each other, the words making somewhat more sense to them both. Bulkhead looked between the two.

" What? Is there something I'm missing?"

* * *

When Soundwave had returned to the Nemesis, having disclosed the information to Arcee, he sensed immediately something wasn't right. Instead of going to his quarters as he had planned, he followed the corridors to the work room, where he had been working on the Iacon data base. As he neared the corridor, he paused. It was silent. Walking forward, he turned to enter the workroom. Everything seemed as he had left it. The decepticon symbol shone proudly on the screen, but Soundwave looked at it with a mild disgust. He outstretched his long finger and signed in, and found nothing had been tampered with. Looking at the time, he guessed it would be a while before the Autobots decoded the information, if they chose to except is at all, but he prayed to primus it helped them, and Arcee. He also hoped this act may further prove his own stance, veering away form being a decepticon, and turning to that of an Autobot, to fight for a new Cybertron, and for Arcee, whether his feelings were returned, or not. He signed out, sighing. He was being paranoid. He was the one who knew the technology onboard this ship far better than anyone else, and no one would suspect or even be able to decode what he had found until he chose to reveal it. But that didn't stop the nagging deep in his spark that these waters he had entered were not safe. As he left, he failed to notice at the other and of the corridor, a pair of red optics gleaming with a dark satisfaction, staring as he walked to back to his quarters.

* * *

Jack looked on from the rails, knowing right now he needed to keep out of the way. His own thoughts worried about Arcee, and wondered what the others would think now since Megatron's words had been shared, although none of them believed she was part of the 'conspiracy'. It was now seven in the morning, and Jack could already feel the lack of sleep building up on him. If only it had been a Saturday. But his thoughts left school behind as he looked to his partner, still unconscious. The left side of her face was left with further small but nearly invisible scars, thanks to Ratchet's work. Bumblebee was recharging, his wound fixed as well. Jack turned to look at Bulkhead, Optimus and Ratchet deep in discussion. He shook his head, and turned back to Arcee. _What on earth have you gotten yourself into, Arcee?_ He thought contemplatively. As he watched, he suddenly saw her optics flutter opened. He felt his heart sing, and he hurried down to be by her side.

"Arcee! Arcee, are you alright?" He asked, climbing up on the med berth beside her. She moaned a little as a servo cradled her helm, but she managed to turn to see the small human.

"Define 'alright'." She said, managing the sarcastic remark. She slowly when to sit up when ratchet appeared.

" NO- you need to rest. That's an order." He said, harshly shoving her back down.

" I'm fine-" She protested.

" Regardless of how you feel, Arcee, this time it would be wise to listen to the advice of others." Optimus' deep voice spoke, and she gave in, feeling the authoritive note within it. She sighed, and her mind, emulating a dull ache, quickly refreshed her memory of what had happened, till she had blacked out.

" What…happened?" She asked.

" You ignored orders, again, that's what. However, if you hadn't, Bumblebee may have been worse off." Ratchet spoke. She spared a quick arrogant look at him, and then looked behind him to see 'Bee resting on another med berth. She relaxed as she realised he was going to be fine, no thanks to her judgement on the information she had placed her trust in. Optimus filled in the rest of the events for her.

" Bulkhead and I returned with the energon, and Ratchet had us immediately sent to your location, Bumblebee having reported that you were injured, as was he. You were already unconscious when we found you, and you and Bumblebee were brought back to base."

Arcee lay still for a while, piecing the story together with what she knew had happened. Her processors ached and demanded further recharge, but something wasn't right. Arcee found it hard to voice the question she feared she already knew the answer to.

" Were you attacked too?" She asked. Bulkhead and Optimus nodded.

" Only two insecticons though." Bulkhead explained.

" And I was ambushed by a large detachment of Vehicons." Optimus added.

" And me and 'bee were attacked by Megatron…." Arcee said solemnly. Silence overtook them as they thought about the events. Bulkhead was the first speak the very thought on everyone's processors, even Arcee's.

" It was a setup…" He spoke. Optimus nodded.

" It seems that the information Soundwave provided was a ploy to lead us into a trap to do us harm-"

" NO."

Arcee suddenly silenced him as he said the words she feared the most. She sat upright, staring defiantly at her leader. _It can__'__t be true. Soundwave wouldn__'__t do something like that__…__would he? _It suddenly dawned on her the factors she had placed her mistrust on. Soundwave was a decepticon, she was a autobot femme. A target that could easily be exploited under the right circumstances. And she had fell for it.

" It-he wouldn't-"

She had never felt used before, and in front of her team, bruised and injured, she felt vulnerable, and embarrassed. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead looked over her, slightly confused.

_It__…__can__'__t be a lie__…__can it?_ Matters only seemed to get worse when Ratchet added something the others had failed to mention.

" As well as what happened, Megatron spoke some rather odd words." Ratchet spoke, folding his arms.

" About you being part of a conspiracy, and something about Soundwave sending his '_love_' to you." Arcee looked at him shocked.

" I was not part of a conspiracy- you know me, I would never-"

"Rest assured, we have not considered you as an active part in this 'conspiracy'. However, it seems likely that Soundwave gained your trust, in order for you to pass on the information, in which the plan would be to divide and conquer."

Arcee couldn't argue. It all fit into place so well, it hurt to think she had actually somewhere deep inside given Soundwave a shred of trust that she reserved only for her partners…one of which she even neglected for a while. She felt an angry depression take over, as she lay back down.

" What I still want to know, is _Why _did you trust Soundwave?" Ratchet questioned, looking at her sceptically. She looked up to him, and found only one answer that she dared not speak. She turned away and closed her optics tight, before standing up.

" Oh no you don't-"

Ratchet quickly tried to force her down again but she managed to push him away. Optimus then voiced his own question, resting a servo on her shoulders to keep her from leaving.

" Arcee, Are you in love with Soundwave?"

She again looked up shocked, and suddenly felt her frame feeling tired, and she sat back down on the med berth.

"…I'm….not sure…." She sobbed, unable to hide anymore. If she had already committed treason because of Soundwave, why not elope as well? She finally said yes, but it was barely audible, and Bulkhead responded with shock.

" You mean you and Soundwave-"

" No! were not together-" She rebuked.

" Well, it doesn't matter what the situation is, but it seems you've been played for a fool-" Ratchet quipped in.

" I haven't been played for a fool-"

" Then why is bumblebee in sick bay? Why did you choose to put trust in decepticon when you know damn well why there even called 'decepticons'? Come now Arcee, since when do you even think Decepticons know anything about love?"

Optimus held up a servo to silence Ratchet, who immediately backed down, to Arcee's relief. He turned to Arcee, already feeling stricken by Ratchet's words, and now concerned with having to bear what her leader had to say. He regarded her sternly, and as he knew more than the others did, he couldn't help but feel sorry and disappointed for her at the same time.

" Arcee, what relationship you hold with Soundwave-"

" There is no relationship it's just-"

" Please let me finish. Whatever relationship you hold with Soundwave, either way has resulted in severe consequences, not only for you but the rest of the team as well. However I cannot change the way you feel, but in these events, in seems it was a lie designed to exploit you."

" IT wasn't a lie!" She suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her shocked, and she quickly receded into herself. _It__…__why do I feel like it wasn__'__t a lie?_ Her thoughts trailed to the one they surrounded- Soundwave. She had to see him again, either to make him sorry for what he had done, or to find out if by some freak of nature, his original words that he had spoken so sweetly to her were the truth. She remembered his words, and his sincere voice. But who would believe her? Optimus continued, and the last words hurt her the most.

"…I also will have to confine you to base for the foreseeable future."

" Optimus, please-"

" I am sorry Arcee, but your actions were blinded, and still are, and I can not allow this to happen again." He said, his tone serious and slightly deeper than normal. Arcee got and left without another word, and as Optimus went to speak again, she turned back sharply.

" I'm not the one who's blinded by what I've been lead to believe. Its you who are blinded by what you know." She spoke with anger, tears already falling fast down her face, as she return to her quarters, needing the isolated solace of her own room.

* * *

Soundwave had awoken to the normal bustle of the Nemesis, as he set about his days' work, namely informing Megatron about the Energon deposit's the Iacon database had revealed. Everything seemed normal. Vehicons walked around (somewhat lazily) and went about their business. Insecticons mumbled about being better than Vehicons. The corridors were even the same, not that they ever changed. He continued to walk to the control room, and when he entered, he felt an icy chill in the atmosphere. At the end of the run way, Megatron turned to watch as the once silent mech approached him, with a blank expression. Megatron looked upon viscously.

"Ah, Soundwave, come to tell me of the three energon deposits, have you not?"

Soundwave paused, unable to hide his shock. His thought processors raced with a single question; _How?_

Megatron seemed to read his mind.

" Come now Soundwave, a millennia of watching you work has taught even I a trick or two. And I cannot fully trust even my most trusted."

He turned to a the control panel, and the screen lit up with a recording of his and Arcee's meetings; once at the cave, where he saved her, and last night…

" Seems you've become weak since you learn to talk."

Soundwave whipped around to see Knockout standing with smug look upon his face, and blocking his only exit. Megatron began to speak again, but as he did so a new recording played, showing Arcee with the autobot scout, and she was injured.

"Your act of treason is beyond what even I could imagine- not only delivering information to Autobot hands, but also falling for an Autobot femme- Solarlight would be most displeased." The last words were cold, but they had little effect. He had made his peace. Now, the only knife that twisted in his spark was at the sight of Arcee injured.

" How do you plead, Soundwave?" Megatron asked, stepping closer.

Soundwave stilled his spark, and looked defiantly to his leader.

" Guilty."

He suddenly went to transform, when suddenly Megatron grappled him, forcing him back to his bipedal mode, and slamming him to the floor, his blaster aimed at his helm.

" Admittance will not save you, Soundwave. In fact, nothing will from the fate I deem for you. You are a valuable asset that I cannot lose to a pretty Autobot femme, or to Optimus Prime. You will remain here, whether you are my servant, or my slave, for eternity."

* * *

I am sorry it took so long to update, unfortunately studying is suddenly taking up a massive proportion of my time.

Thank you for all your favorites, reviews and follows. I will try to update sooner, but I'm not promising anything.

I hope you enjoy the Chapter ^-^


	12. Prisoners

**Chapter 12- Prisoners**

* * *

It hurt, not just physically, but emotionally. The one barrier removed by Arcee had returned, and Soundwave had never truly felt such a envelopment of silence such as this; it was unlike the respectful silent for his once spark mate Solarlight, it was more like a prison, with him chained away within a darkness that seemed endless. Megatron had ordered for his voice box to be disconnected, and his visor returned to its place. He had not even allowed the mech to have suffered the atrocities in stasis either. On examining the handiwork of the preposterous Knockout, he had concluded it may possible to repair his voice box, but knockout had fixed it so it was un accessible for him to attempt to repair it himself. His visor had been sealed on, and he was unsure if it could ever be removed.

Through the Cybertronians words of the Iacon database, he could see his smooth black visor. An empty blank void. No emotion. No reflection. No soul. He felt his spark cry out for Arcee. If she broke it once, she could break it again. Was she still online? The glimpse of her wounds he had seen in the recordings had not looked too severe. He felt anger grow towards Megatron, but then turned it to himself. How could he have been so careless? Now he was just another pawn in Megatron's war game, and he feared he had also dragged Arcee closer into it's more dangerous territories. Another thought considered the events, and its conclusion was painful.

_With what happened__…__would she think I__'__ve betrayed her?_ The thought brought a deep sadness to his spark. If only he had realised sooner, he could have warned her. He would never have disclosed the information, not so soon anyway.

The doors opened with the familiar hiss that announced Megatron's arrival. Soundwave did not even turn around or acknowledge him. Most of the time, he never would have anyway, but Megatron was no longer on somewhat equal terms with him as before; Soundwave was nothing more than a silent slave.

"Soundwave, What is your progress on the Iacon database?" He spoke commandingly. Rather than a usual tone of voice, he made it clear who was the master here. Soundwave ignored him and continued to work as he had always done before.

"It is good to have the same old silent mech back." Megatron smirked. Soundwave felt the words eat at his processor, but he kept decoding. Megatron sensed his anguish, and decided to see how far he could push it.

" Guards shall escort everywhere on this ship, and Your energon rations will be reduced to that of mere sustenance."

Soundwave found it hard to focus.

" As well, no one other than me is to communicate with you. Of course, I can't sever such ties so completely." Megatron spoke, with hands beside his back, as he walked towards the door. Soundwave managed to keep his pose, but inside he was eager to hear what exactly this act of _leniency _entailed.

" Once we capture Arcee, I'm sure you will be a lot more than willing to return the mech you once were; at the cost of her spark if you refuse."

* * *

Soundwave waited a few minutes after Megatron had left the room, and suddenly slammed his fists on the keyboard, shattering the glass. If he has his voice, he would shouted in anger. _how dare you__…__I will never let you hurt Arcee. That, I promise with my own spark._ He swore, recomposing himself. He had to escape. He would not be a prisoner of Megatron, and here, if Arcee found herself in danger, he would not be there to protect her. He knew megatron was no fool. The amount of guards he would have posted, none as superior to him in fighting skills, could easily overwhelm him with there numbers. He needed an opening, and as he checked the clock, that opening was fast approaching.

He switched the monitor to it's screensaver mode, and waited as two Vehicons entered with there weapons raised.

He needed no prompting as to what to do. He would be surrounded by six Vehicons, each with the weapons at the ready. One would be infont, four by his side, and one at the back. Off course, along the way, more guards were posted along the route to his new quarters- a prison cell. He quickly fell into line, and proceeded to casually follow his part in the procession. He followed the route he had made once already that morning in mind, and he found the next crossroads was his best access to the ground bridge, and the only way off the ship. Silence followed the procession, all but the footsteps of their feet could be heard. They were getting closer as they turned around the corner, and the very crossroad he was looking for appeared. All he had to do was time it perfectly….

"Hey! Stop him!"

He suddenly broke out, heading right instead of left, using the turn to exploit a gap between the two guards that where on his right side. He easily slid through the two and ran for it. Laser shots fired behind him, but he quickly took a left avoiding a narrow hit. Moving fast down the corridor, he knocked more drones out of his way. He could hear the Vehicons coming out fast, and a sudden announcement erupted throughout the ship.

"The prisoner Soundwave has escaped- capture him at all costs." Soundwave grimaced at the words as his destination neared. Just one more corner-

BANG!

A sudden fist slammed into his chest, his minicon laser beak taking the worst of the hit, but very force sent him flying into the wall. He slid down to the floor, feeling his frame ache with the force of the hit.

"You do not know how long I've waited to that." Knockout grinned evilly, savouring the moment. Soundwave hauled himself up of the ground, and looked down to see Laser beak heavily damaged. Dents in his small wings were close to cracks, and thin trails of energon slowly began to run to the floor. The faithful little minicon had just given him another chance; without him, he wondered how much harder this task he had set himself would be. _Laser beak__…_

" Now, now, Soundwave, as there's no use in crying over spilled energon. Especially something as pathetic as laser beak- I would save your tears for _Arcee_." Knockout smiled suggestively, taunting the mech as he heard the approaching enforcement. _I am going to enjoy this._ He thought, as he held his staff ready to strike- but he was beaten to it. Soundwave slammed him against the wall, and again against the other. Laser fire alerted him, and looking left, he saw the onslaught of Vehicons arriving. He quickly left behind Knockout, although he deserved worse for such words, he was fast recovering, and remaining out of a pointless revenge was going to land him in further dire straits than he intended. He quickly headed for the ground bridge, and on entering, stopped dead in his tracks.

Megatron stood before the ground bridge, blocking his way. He smirked. The silent mech that use to be so unpredictable was now the most predictable mech he'd ever seen. Soundwave steadied himself; he couldn't defeat Megatron in battle, that he knew all to well. Perhaps evasive manoeuvres? But that in itself was not likely to succeed.

" You are predictable, Soundwave. Do not take me for a fool." Megatron hissed. _You are the biggest fool there is. _Soundwave thought cynically.

" Here's the deal- you remain on board this ship, and I will bring Arcee to you. Of course, she will be a prisoner as well, but you will be allowed to see her when you wish."

_No. I will not let you near her. You__'__d only torture her for information- and she deserves to be free, not a prisoner, not on my account._ Soundwave shook his head defiantly, and Megatron's somewhat passive gaze gave way to utter hate.

" Then you have made your choice!"

Megatron quickly charged at him, raising the sword high. He brought it down with such force and speed, that cracked and dented the floor deeply below it. He only wished it was not the floor, but an extinguished Soundwave. Soundwave had seen the very simple move so many times he knew exactly when to dodge it. Stepping to the right, he quickly proceeded to the control panel, and entered a set of co-ordinates.

Megatron quickly swung his sword around for another attack, but Soundwave thanked primus as his evasive strategy worked. He quickly disappeared through the ground bridge, and it closed quickly behind him, a precaution he had added when he had entered the co-ordinates.

Coming out on the other side, he quickly transformed and set of in random direction. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was hunted down, and he needed to settle ground between the enemy and himself. _I will not be a slave to you, Megatron. Those megacycles are over- now, and forever._

Megatron growled darkly. Despite the extra security- fate had let him escape. No. not fate. The incompetence of his subordinates had let him escape. _He_ didn't'even stop him. Megatron turned to the ground bridge, and looking on the screen, saw the co-ordinates. Drawing up a map, he found they were the same place as were Soundwave and Arcee had encountered each other, and Soundwave's' life signal was fast moving north . Knockout walked in only to almost trip over the cracks in the floor.

" Guess I should watch where I step…" He muttered to himself. Megatron quickly turned to the mech, catching him of-guard.

" Soundwave has escaped- order a team to track him down immediately, and have me contacted as soon as they corner him. _I _want to _personally_ drag his pathetic frame back to the ship."

" Surely it would be better to just extinguish his spark, Lord Megatron-"

Megatron looked at him angrily.

"HE is still of value, you clueless fool!- unless you know of any other who can do what he can?"

Knockout fell silent, taken aback.

" He may be more submissive after this little escapade, once we capture him, however if we truly want him to remain, and to finally break his desire of freedom, we must destroy the very thing he wants the most."

* * *

Arcee sighed deeply. She didn't know how long she had been crying for, but she didn't want to know. She lay still on her berth, tired physically as well as mentally. Her 'secret' was out, and now she was unsure of where she stood. In fact, she didn't know if she stood at all. Obviously, Ratchet was disgusted with her, Bumblebee would have awoken by now and been told, Bulkhead was probably more surprised than anything. And Optimus…something between disappointment, and concern for her. Of course, what would Tailgate and Cliffjumper say?

She turned to her left side, but then turned to lay on her back. She couldn't rest. Her spark ached, her frame ached, (particularly around her neck) and the sadness she felt refused to leave. _Face it __'__Cee, you were played for a fool. _

_But what if__…__?_

_No. it was all a lie. Something so unexpected, that even you or anyone else could have seen it coming._

_Then...why do I still have feelings for him?_

Her thoughts argued within her processors, and quickly she became wary of her confusion. Recharge came swiftly, ending her tumultuous processors, but leaving her with a more sombre dream that replayed itself again and again.

" _How could you love a Decepticon?__"__ Cliff asked. She looked at him shocked. What in primus__'__s name had he just said? The shadows cast started to slowly loose their warmth and colour. _

" _What are you talking about? I don__'__t love-__"_

" _Don__'__t lie Arcee. You hide the truth, but you don__'__t lie.__"__ Tailgate said, silencing her. __"__ You have fallen for the enemy, the very enemy that took us away from you.__"__ Arcee looked between them. What were they saying? She felt a gaze stare at her back, and she turned around. Soundwave stood, his visor gone, with the same sad optics. She looked back to see her partners where gone, and the sun had set. It now seemed so cold, isolated and lonely. She turned back to Soundwave. He approached her slowly, and she was frozen in place. He now stood so close, She felt his optics burn deep into hers. He raised his right servo, and gently stroked the side of her face. She didn't__'__ know what to do. Suddenly, he looked back over his shoulder. A darkness seemed to grow, and as he looked back, she saw a tear fall. He suddenly walked into the darkness. _

" _Wait!__"__ She called out, but he did n__o__t return. Tailgate and Cliffjumper suddenly appeared, flanking her. _

" _Leave what belongs in the darkness, in the dark, Arcee.__"_

" _Leave what belongs in the darkness, in the dark, Arcee.__"_

" _Leave what belongs in the darkness__…"_

"…_No! not this time.__"__ She suddenly ran after Soundwave, the warm glow of the sunset disappearing to an icy cold darkness that surrounded her. She couldn__'__t find Soundwave anywhere. She searched the bleak darkness for him, looking for the soft sombre glow of his optics, but there was none. _

_Then she saw him. He stood with his back to her, some distance away. _

"_Soundwave-__"__ She made to step forward but found her feet chained, the chain itself disappearing somewhere in to the darkness._

" _Soundwave! Look at me- I need to know, did you mean to betray me?__"__ She demanded, trying to break the chains. He turned around, but his faceplates were once again obscured by his visor. He said nothing. The silence was almost suffocating, and it seemed the more Arcee tried the more chains would appear, now on her wrists, and another more tightly around her neck._

" _Answer me!__"_

_Soundwave stood silently, and then disappeared altogether. The loneliness that engulfed couldn__'__t have been more harsher than before. The chains remained, and as she fell to her knees, she cried for Soundwave to return__…__but her voice disappeared in the darkness; just as Soundwave had._

* * *

__Enjoy :) again, thank you for all the reviews and follows :)


	13. Hesitant

**Chapter 13- Hesitant**

Ratchet worked away on further modifying the computers' systems. _Stupid backward human technology.._ He thought as an error message appeared on screen. As if another one was needed. But Arcee's error was much worse. He sighed as he managed to fix the computer bug with ease, but only wished he do something to help Arcee. He may have appeared insensitive, but it was not without good reason. Of all the mechs she could have fallen for, it was Soundwave. Not only that, but she had been played for a fool, bringing the rest of the team into danger. _Primus, please guide her back. _He sighed, wishing for nothing more than for things to return to what they were. Everyone was worried about her, none more so than Jack, who, like everyone else gone to her quarters to console her, were rejected.

_She brought this upon herself__…__upon us all__…_

"Is everything alright, old friend?" Optimus' voice disrupted his thought processors. He turned to the Autobot leader, and nodded.

" As good as it can be, I suppose." He said as he returned to the monitor. " It seems the systems still have a few bugs left- a gift left behind by the previous humans who inhabited this base-"

" It seems it is something else that is troubling you." Optimus said thoughtfully. Ratchet shook his head, sighing.

" ...I just can't get my processors around Arcee's recent …choices…Or _how_ she could even have feelings for one Megatron's most _loyal_ followers." Ratchet said, looking questionably at Optimus. Optimus thought for a moment before replying.

" Arcee's recent choices may be questionable, but she does not seem to believe she is wrong."

" Does the fact that she appears to be in _love_ with a _decepticon_ not seem wrong?"

" Love makes no discrimination's between factions." Optimus said strongly, again remembering the stories of those who had become spark mates despite what they fought for.

" But Soundwave clearly used her- and she is still blind to this illusion he has her under." Ratchet said scornfully, wanting nothing more but to punish Soundwave for such an exploitation. If only he was present…

" Illusion or not, I believe she speaks her words with conviction- if so, then it is a sad tragedy that we can do nothing about, and it is up to her to come to terms with it."

Suddenly, the monitor lit up. Ratchet turned and inputted a few commands, and he looked on darkly.

" Speak of the mech." He said turning to Optimus. Optimus regarded the news sternly.

" What does he want?"

Ratchet turned to read the message Soundwave had sent.

" 'I ask for sanctuary. In return, I will give you all the information you need. ' Is all it reads. Why would he ask for sanctuary?" Ratchet asked looking to The large mech behind him for answers. For once, he found it hard to find one. If Soundwave was seeking sanctuary, then he had run into trouble with Megatron, which was highly unlikely, considering he was one of Megatron's most loyal. But the information he held would turn the tide of the war, in their favour.

"I shall endeavor to find out."

" No, Soundwave already played Arcee for a fool, I won't let him play you either." Ratchet replied more vehemently than he meant to. Optimus regarded him calmly.

" Regardless, old friend, If Soundwave indeed needs Sanctuary, and has the information he promises, we must allow it to him."

Ratchet shook his head, knowing Optimus was right, in one sense.

" And what about Arcee? She is more vulnerable than any of us- if this turns out to be a trap, she's going to be the first one to get hurt-"

" Know that if Soundwave is allowed in this base, he will be under constant watch, and any at any sign of treachery he shall be removed." Optimus stated. Ratchet shook his head, but he couldn't argue. He looked to the ground bridge.

"I don't trust him- I suspect this is more than likely another set-up-Which is why I'm calling Bulkhead and Bumblebee to go with you." He turned to the monitor and opened a com-link channel to them both.

* * *

Arcee stood silently, hidden around the corner. She listened intently, anger rising in her at Ratchet's words. Yet they were soothed when she heard Optimus say he was going to give Soundwave a chance; if only for tactical reasons. She knew herself she couldn't disobey her Leader again, not that she wanted too….but…to see Soundwave, to finally confront him and end this once and for all…. . She heard the ground bridge open, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee's voices echoed as they entered. They were quickly briefed, and the ground bridge was fired up again. _I..I can__'__t. I don__'__t want to give anyone else any more reasons to doubt me__…_ The image from her dream, of her wrists being bound in chains, flickered across her vision.

"Optimus!"

The leader of the Autobots' turned as Arcee entered the room, everyone turning around, somewhat shocked and expectant as to what she was going to say.

" Arcee-"

" Please, listen to me Optimus. I know my recent digressions have put everyone in danger, and I'm sorry. I never meant for anyone to be hurt." She said, looking down as Bumblebee's injuries flashed through her mind." But you must allow me to come with you-"

" Arcee, I cannot allow you to accompany us-"

" I know. I'm emotionally compromised, I've been exploited- I'm under an illusion-" She shot a look at Ratchet- "you can say what you want, but I know the truth. _Please _take me seriously. I have to speak to Soundwave." She ended, a pleading look in her optics. The larger mech sighed, and shook his head.

" I am sorry Arcee. But the chances this is still a set-up are to great to risk it again. Please, do not follow, for your own safety."

He turned away, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee disappeared into the ground bridge, sparing glances at the femme. Arcee stepped forward, but Ratchet grabbed her arm and held her back. She shook him of but stood where she was. She couldn't disobey her leader this time. The ground bridge closed.

"It's for your own sake, Arcee." Ratchet said, more reserved, and looking at her with a sense of sympathy. She looked sadly to where the ground bridge had been.

"No. Its for everyone else's' sake."

* * *

Soundwave was already waiting patiently, albeit nervously. How he was going to gain any sense of trust was beyond him. Time was ticking by faster, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the entourage would arrive to attempt to subdue him. He turned as a ground bridge opened.

The Autobots arrived. Never in a million Stella-cycles did he think he would ever betray the decepticons... But then again, he never imagined he would fall for Arcee. As his optics, hidden behind his visor, scanned the group that arrived, his spark sank a little to find Arcee was not present among them.

The sunset was a light orange slowly turning red, in the middle of some distant national park. Shadows were cast into slender elongated figures, stretching across the earth.

The great leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, stepped forward, his face guard down as a sign of equality, while the two others, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, flanked him, clearly ready to react to any situation should it arise.

"Soundwave." Optimus greeted.

The sun set behind Soundwave, creating a sinister look about him. Optimus, however, looked past the appearance, and tried to figure out the mech behind the visor.

Soundwave responded with a nod. He then sent an electronic message, so all three of them could hear.

"_Do you accept my request for sanctuary?__"_ Soundwave asked, waiting for the answer. But it was Bulkhead who spoke up first.

" How can we give you Sanctuary after what you did to Arcee?" He said, looking glaringly at the mech. Soundwave had feared this much, but even if he explained why, would they accept it, or consider this a further step of an intrinsic plan laid out by Megatron?

"_I did not betray her. It seems I was betrayed, Megatron already suspicious of my actions and meetings with her. Trust me when I say I would never do anything to hurt her.__"_

" That's rich, trusting a 'con." Bulkhead commented.

"What about exploiting her?" Bumblebee questioned.

Optimus raised a servo slightly to silenced them both. A debate was not welcome at the present time. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked to Optimus

" Do you swear by Primus you speak the truth?" He questioned Soundwave. Since the mech didn't speak, he only hoped he could find conviction in his messages-something easier said than done.

"_I swear.__"_

" And your reasons for appealing for sanctuary?"

"_I am no longer a decepticon; my only wish is to restore Cybertron to what it was, with Arcee by my side.__"_

Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity. Optimus considered the options carefully; although he had appeared not to side with Arcee, he wanted nothing more than to have Arcee prove them all wrong. His hesitant actions were only in place to keep her safe from further harm. If Soundwave truly had feelings for her, and had demanded sanctuary, Megatron would no doubt have ambitions of using Arcee as a constraint against Soundwave, or punishment. Yet this was not the only reason, as the threat of an elaborate plan still lingered.

" Your wish for sanctuary is granted."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at Optimus, stunned optics and faceplates revealing there deep shock.

" Optimus, you can't be serious-"

" But know this- if this is indeed part of a set-up, you will pay dearly for the outrage. Do I make myself clear?" Optimus spoke steadily, ignoring Bulkhead and Bumblebee's protests.

"_Yes." _Soundwave answered quickly, His spark feeling all the more lighter. He began to approach the Autobots, when there expressions changed. the last voice ha had wanted to hear erupted behind him, as he landed.

" But first, Soundwave _must _pay for the first outrage he has committed against the decepticons!"

* * *

He quickly drove his sword deep into Soundwave's back, moving as though he was faster than light. Soundwave had no time to react in defence, but only pain, as he felt it slice through several important systems, but thankfully not his spark. He collapsed, as Megatron viciously removed the sword, watching gleefully as the mech slumped to the ground, his long fingers scratching the ground in pain.

The Autobots had reacted with their weapons ready, seeing not only Megatron arrive but a group of six Vehicrons, although they stood behind the dark Lord with there weapons aimed at the Autobots. The presence of a threat was overridden as shock still reigned, as despite Soundwave's' unquestionable reputation of loyalty, Megatron still showed no hesitation in attacking what once was one of his most loyal followers.

" The guilty must pay for there crimes, don't you agree, Optimus? Or has your sense of Justice suddenly failed?"

"There is no justice in seeking to take away another's freedom of choice." Optimus said darkly.

Megatron laughed, his deep blue optics full of humour, and fresh deep blue energon.

" Do not think me so cruel Optimus, I am not without mercy- he had his choice, and he made his decision of his own accord. Now, I'd like to present another…"

* * *

As Arcee and Ratchet waited back at base, Megatron's voice echoed in the large control room.

" Arcee- I know you are listening. I also know that you and Soundwave are somewhat attracted to each other- and since his very spark hangs in the balance, I would listen carefully to my next words."

Arcee and Ratchet looked at each other, before she turned back to the monitor, as Megatron's voice continued.

" You choice is thus- switch your allegiance to the decepticons, and Soundwave shall be spared. If not, and you try to save him, know that his spark will be extinguished before nightfall."

* * *

Again, thank you for your reviews!

Enjoy the chapter ^-^


	14. Forging chains

**Chapter 14- Forging Chains**

" _Arcee- I know you are listening. I also know that you and Soundwave are somewhat attracted to each other- and since his very spark hangs in the balance, I would listen carefully to my next words.__"_

" _You choice is thus- switch your allegiance to the decepticons, and Soundwave shall be spared. If not, and you try to save him, know that his spark will be extinguished before nightfall.__"_

* * *

The words replayed themselves too many times. Again. And again. He held them both by the throat, and Soundwave's spark, already in physical pain, suddenly felt weaker as the emotional pain joined the barrage on his frame. His left servo clutched his side, energon flowing out at a fast rate. But all he thought about was Arcee.

_Please Arcee, don__'__t be a decepticon for my sake__…_Behind his visor he felt the first tears of energon fall; the first in a long time.

_No__…__I won__'__t let you become a slave to him__…__._

Megatron watched as all of a sudden, the once loyal mech attempted to stand. Megatron let out a deep laugh before quickly and heavily stomping him to the ground.

"Still strong after all these millennia, are you Soundwave?" Megatron mocked, seeing the mech so weak and easily overpowered.

Soundwave felt the rough dirt of the Earth against his frame, as Megatron kept his foot, applying pressure selectively to his wound, upon his back. Soundwave tried to twist his frame to a position were it wouldn't hurt, but that only made Megatron apply a greater amount pressure. It almost forced the energon out of him, crushing his circuitry and if could have spoken, he would have been crying out in agony.

"I also forgot to mention, Arcee, time is of the essence." Megatron duly noted, as dusk slowly began to become night.

* * *

Ratchet stared in disbelief. Those words…were only proof that Arcee had been right all along. None of them had believed her…if they had…. Ratchet turned to look at her, and saw her faceplates crossed with her conflictions. She seemed almost to stare into some non existent reality. Optimus's calm and steady voice brought them both back to Earth.

" Arcee…it is your decision to make. Do only what you feel is right." He said the words with a solemn attitude. Ratchet was completely dumbfounded, and though he tried, his own words of protest failed him.

" Arcee…" Ratchet finally managed to begin, but Arcee answered him almost as though her words were pre-recorded.

" Open the ground bridge."

" But Arcee-"

" OPEN the ground bridge." She said, reservedly forceful. She turned her back on him, and walked to the ground bridge. Ratchet looked at the ground bridge controls, then back to Arcee. _Primus, this is not what I prayed for.._ But there was nothing he could do, and she would not condemn Soundwave, especially with the feelings she had for him. Ratchet closed his optics for a brief moment, and again found himself saying a silent prayer for her.. Only praying that it would be answered this time.

* * *

As she stepped out of the ground bridge, she found everyone waiting for her. She looked over their faceplates. Bulkhead's somber amazement, Bumblebee's sadness, Optimus' stern yet melancholic look. The mood shifted when she turned to look at Megatron, evil happiness spread across his features, and then the harrowing site of Soundwave- forcing her to let out gasp in horror- Lying in a pool of his own energon. What was worse, was his visor had returned, how, she didn't know, but it almost felt as though a void had been placed between them.

Megatron watched the emotions cross her face with pure enjoyment; such torture was rare to see. It made him consider removing Soundwave's visor, just to see the same emotions within his faceplates. Yet the visor had its purpose, and would never be removed. However he could sense the pain he was inflicting upon Soundwave, and how this act was only going to bring him more. _Surely you will have learned you lesson Soundwave._ Megatron thought, but then again once some con or bot turned traitor, it was often for good. But that didn't matter- he only had to keep Soundwave and Arcee chained together, and Soundwave would follow his orders without question.

" Time is wasting, Arcee." Megatron repeated, pushing his foot down harder, causing Soundwave to gasp in pain. She spared one more glance as the rest of team Prime.

" I'm Sorry." She said, her head hung low. Optimus nodded in acknowledgement, but said no words. There was none that could help. Even Bulkhead and Bumblebee remained silent, there faces emulating sadness and confusion. She then walked forward towards Megatron, but he didn't release Soundwave.

Soundwave managed to look up from the dirt, and as he saw Arcee approach, he felt failure engulf him.

" _Arcee, you don__'__t have to do this- I will not blame you-__"_

" I'm not letting another partner die." Arcee said simply. She looked to Megatron.

" How noble- of course, I expect nothing less from an autobot- or even a lover." He mocked.

" You've got what you want- Soundwave needs medical attention." She said with urgency in her voice.

" In due time-" He looked over to Optimus and the others. " BUT before that happens, I need you to swear your oath to the Decepticon cause." Arcee looked horrified at him. He was asking her to says words that, although they understood why, would wound them all.

" I believe you have heard of the Oath one takes when joining the decepticons, have you not?" Megatron enquired. Arcee looked at Soundwave, and as he strained to look up to her, shaking his helm weakly. Everyone had heard the oath, whether they were decepticons or Autobots. In the early days of the war, it was almost chanted. She never thought in a million mega cycles she have to repeat them. She steadied herself, stood her ground, and her fists clenched.

" I…I swear by Primus, my Spark to the Decepticon cause, in life and death for the glory…of Lord Megatron."

Megatron smiled deviously, seeing the other Autobots look on in a powerless state. They could not defeat him; they could stop Arcee; they could not free Soundwave.

Soundwave felt the pressure upon his back finally release, and relief flooded his pain ridden frame. Arcee was by his side in an instant.

" Soundwave…." He looked up to her, as she looked to his wound, and he saw horror cross her face.

"_You don__'__t have to__…__.turn back now__…__It will be alright__…__I promise__…__..__"_ He saw his vision blur, although he tried desperately to focus upon her.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"_please d..don't be a decepticon for my sake…he will…" _

But the pain gently lulled him into stasis lock, and her face quickly faded from sight.

" Soundwave? Soundwave! Answer me!" Arcee asked, as she felt a sense of panic sweep over her.

Megatron smiled, satisfied.

" Open the ground bridge, and see to it Soundwave is taken to med-bay."

Arcee looked up as the ground bridge appeared. Instead of being the one sign of hope, of escaping, going home, in was nothing but a portal to a darker side of life. She looked down to the Stasis-locked frame of Soundwave, while she now held close to her. She wasn't going to abandon him, but it hurt to abandon her team…to abandon Jack…She closed her eyes as she supported Soundwave on her own, the vehicons just watching, ready to attack if she tried anything. She didn't look back, only forward, knowing weight would only be added to her spark if she saw their faces' again.

* * *

Optimus watched on with sadness, and instantly vowed to free them both, if it was one the last things he did. As he looked either side to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, He saw the same determination.

The ground bridge disappeared, and instantly danger filled the air. Megatron and a few Vehicons remained.

" Such an unfortunate twist of fate, but do rest assured, Arcee shall… enjoy her stay on board the Nemesis."

" If you so even hurt her-" Bumblebee threatened.

" Would you even know?" Megatron answered skeptically, and dismal atmosphere settled as the last light of day turned to night.

" Know that you will not get away this, Megatron." Optimus said darkly. Megatron laughed at his threat, seeing blindly nothing but empty words.

" How does it feel to have no protection over a member of your 'team', Prime? You should know there are expendables in war."

Optimus's optics narrowed.

" No-one is expendable."

" Then you will live with long and unending sense of failure- Now, since I have taken something away- it's seems only fair I should return you something. I have been dying to see what the true effects of this new energon is truly like- hopefully, you will provide a suitable test."

Arcee watched coldly as the Vehicons left the med bay. The hiss of the door seemed to shut the world away, leaving her and Soundwave alone in the small operating theatre. _If only it was another place, at another time_…

She looked around. The decepticons' medic seemed to be nowhere, not that she particularly wanted to see the obnoxious medic. The Vehicons had connected Soundwave to an energon line, and Arcee looked sadly as she saw his vitals, thankfully not dangerously low. As she looked back to Soundwave, she felt panic rise within. _If I could only do something…_ She thought about everything she about repairing wounds- she'd done some herself when the situation called for it. This was beyond her. She gently wrapped her own fingers within his long ones.

"Everything will be alright…I won't leave you." She spoke gently, bringing her free servo to stroke the side of his helm. Her optics lowered to his wound, ugly and now covered with drying energon stains. She closed her optics only to open them again. If war taught you anything, it was that you could never look away, no matter how spark-breaking or disturbing the image was. Without realising, she gripped Soundwave's servo tightly.

_Megatron will pay…_

Knockout walked frustrated down the corridors of the Nemesis, back towards the med bay. Annoyingly, he has been summoned just before he was about to settle into recharge, and he was less than happy about it. He looked over a data-pad, mildly taking in the information, as he saw his own reflection within the data pad's screen.

While his own vanity consumed him, he only looked up as he entered the Med bay as he saw a sight he had not expected. A Vehicon turned, and approached him.

" Megatron's orders are to repair him."

" Repair who?"

" Soundwave." The drone said, as he left and walked out. The two vehicons with him also left. The only one's who remained were permanent assistants to him, which more than often were replaced at some point or other, due to obscure reasons...He looked bewildered as he turned to enter one the operating rooms within the med bay. His optics widened, as he saw Soundwave, heavily injured, lying motionless, while Arcee turned to face him. She looked shocked, then agitated.

" Help him. Now!"

She said, clenching her servos. Knockout took a second to register what she had said, while he observed the injured Soundwave, and he smiled inside. _About time you paid for your treachery__…yet __Megatron STILL wants him alive__…__which means he is still of value__…But what are you doing here?…_He looked her up and down, noting why Soundwave would fall for such a femme, that plus the resemblance to his old spark mate. Arcee suddenly faced her blasters towards him.

" Are your audio processors not working, or should I call a medic?" She said with dark sarcasm, fearing she was going to loose Soundwave for good. Energon still dripped form his wound, although self healing systems had stemmed the flow to that of small drops. Knockout quickly held up his arms in surrender, realising an angry femme, one as such as Arcee, was not to be trifled with.

" Easy, I'll patch him up, just put the weapons down, if you please." He said, walking over as though she already had. She did so, but her mood remained the same. Knockout went to the other side of Soundwave, and began his work.

_Shame Megatron missed your spark chamber…_ Knockout thought as he inspected the wound. He then set about 'repairing' it.

Silence hung in the air. As Knockout worked, Arcee sat quietly, watching every move he made. She had no trust in him, and she doubted he was working to the best of his ability. If Ratchet was here, she'd be more relaxed. But she was on the decepticon ship…and they back at the Autobot base….It felt as though she was at the opposite side of the universe to what she had considered to be home.

Knockout was the first to break the silence, his scientist's curiosity finally asking the question.

" Sooo…Arcee…care to tell me what happened, and how such a pretty little autobot femme as yourself is here on board the Nemesis?" He said, acting more nonchalantly as Soundwave's condition was stabled.

" If you want to keep your vocal processors, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

" Ouch, please, your killing me." Knockout joked, but it was unappreciated by Arcee. Her Optics swept over Soundwave's body, and she felt sadness rise within.

"There, there, Soundwave will be fine." He said, stepping towards her. " Please, indulge me. Why are you here? Oh, of course, how stupid of me. Megatron did this, didn't he? He can be so temperamental at times-"

" Shut your FRAGGING mouth." Arcee growled. Knockout brushed her words away as though they were dust. He grinned evilly.

" He threatened to kill him, and you being all chivalrous, wouldn't let his spark get extinguished-" He laughed. He quickly began to approach closer. "How cute. …Yet I do not understand why you would love such a weak mech like him? Surely a stronger, better looking mech would be more your taste-" She quickly pulled out her arm blade, and held it close to his throat as he came to uncomfortably close.

" And what would know about my 'tastes'?" She hissed angrily.

The hiss of the doors announced Megatron's arrival, while Knockout quickly stepped away from the femme.

" Greetings, Lord Megatron."

" Knockout. I see you are becoming well acquainted with our newest decepticon?"

Knockout looked at Arcee, as she stared angrily back at Megatron.

" Really?" He said, looking over her once more. Somehow, she seemed more appealing.

"And the Patient?" Megatron asked, looking down on the still frame of Soundwave.

" Stable. He should be fine, but his wound will take longer to heal." Knockout said, without care, waving his servo.

"Good. We need back to his usual duties as soon as he he is able." Megatron added.

Arcee felt the pain ease slightly, as she noted the words 'stable' and fine'. Her gaze turned to Megatron, her new 'leader'. She saw energon stains across his armour. Her spark seemed to catch in her throat. It wasn't his energon. Anger suddenly overtook her, as she stood up to confront him, her blade ready.

" You Monster! What have you done-"

" HOW dare you speak to me with such insolence-" He suddenly bellowed, but Arcee refused to give in, despite being taken aback by his words. He had already made her swear an allegiance to save Soundwave, and now he had hurt her friends. The last thing she was going to do, was give him any respect.

"Why when you give no respect to anyone else?!" She questioned back.

" Uh-oh.." Knockout said quietly as he watched the drama unfold with anticipation.

Megatron walked towards her, standing to his full height with the utmost imperialism and Authority, and suddenly he clasped her throat in his hands.

"Things, as I'm sure you will find, are not the same as they are in an Autobot base. Now you are a decepticon, You will give me respect at all times, and address me as 'Lord'. I am sure I need not to clarify what happens if I find your behaviour dis-satisfactory " He growled, looking over to Soundwave. Arcee followed his gaze, and felt a pull deep in her spark. Megatron did not release his grip, tightly wrapped around her throat.

" Do I make myself clear?" He watched her intently, until the quiet words fell out of her audio processors.

" Yes…Lord Megatron."

Soundwave watched as a vague blurry scene appeared before him. He saw a blue form, trapped in the clutches of a larger silver grey one. Anger rose but its energy was wasted; there was something weighing him down, and as he looked close at the colours, he made out Arcee's face, full of sadness, and temporary defeat. Darkness suddenly wrapped around him again, but his spark was already mourning; This was the last position he had wanted Arcee to end up in, and he felt, if he had approached this differently, this would have been avoided….but what could have been, was no longer a feasible reality.

* * *

Thank you to those who offered suggestions- I hope I met expectations. Sorry for the long wait, and if this chapter sort of sucks... -_-'

As well, thank you for you wonderful reviews, favs and follows ^-^

Enjoy :)


	15. Exploitation

**Chapter 15- Exploitation**

* * *

"Arcee….She..…Megatron…" Jack found it hard to swallow anything he had just been told, what he was seeing. His partner was gone, forced to be a decepticon, and everyone, albeit the medic, were injured, none more so than Optimus, who rested on a med berth.

" She had no choice. She truly has feelings for Soundwave…" Ratchet said somberly.

" And Megatron left her with no alternative." Bulkhead replied, sat with his servo clutching his arm, still sore, even though he had been lucky to avoid the full swing of the blade, which would have surely severed his arm. Bulkhead could think of little besides the choice Arcee was forced to make, and the speed of Megatron, his strength…He hadn't taken long to cut Optimus down to size at all.

" What about last minute heroics? You know, catching him of guard-"

"It never that simple, Miko. If only we had realised….and actually allowed Soundwave instead of being so sceptical…" Ratchet said, rather abruptly, before looking sadly to Optimus. He would be alright, but it would be a while before he was back on his feet. His chest was heavily damaged, as was his legs. Most of the side of his face was also cracked as well, for now Ratchet had only stabilised the wounds. Optimus needed to rest before he continued. When the kids had arrived later that day, they were just as shocked as Ratchet had been. Now, they tried to comfort their partners; yet Jack sat alone, and everyone had to admit, Arcee was already sorely missed.

" We will find a way to bring her back, right?" Bumblebee asked, destroying the silence. Bulkhead was quick to give his consent.

"Of course. And Soundwave as well. We owe it to them… to them both." Bulkhead agreed.

" And how do you propose that? If anything, Arcee will be nothing more than a prisoner, and he will try and extract every last piece of data for her processors, the location of base, for instance. It will be Megatron who will find us first, before we find Arcee." Ratchet said irritably. Everyone shot him a look, and as he looked to Jack, he realised his words had been a little insensitive. He sighed.

" Jack, I'm sorry. The reality is, she is on her own…unless primus gives us a miracle, it.. May be along time before we see her again…" He spoke, his frame slumping.

Jack shook his head.

" No…She's not alone. If Soundwave has feelings for her, I'm sure he'll protect her, and they'll find away to escape together."

* * *

Arcee walked deflated, in front of Megatron who watched her every move. If felt good to walk triumphantly behind what was, in reality a prisoner. She would never be a decepticon, that much he knew. She was only here until she and Soundwave could escape. If that happened, they would both die, or just one of them would-either way, he would make them suffer.

Arcee glanced briefly at him, before quickly turning away as he caught her gaze.

"A decepticon should be proud and unafraid, Arcee. Shying away is only a sign of weakness." Megatron stated.

" Weakness is those who have to force others to serve them because there to weak to do it for themselves." Arcee muttered, quiet enough so he couldn't hear. They walked on in silence, down the many halls of the Nemesis, until he gestured her to enter a room. She walked in, and found it empty, except for a berth, a side table and a few lights. She felt slightly nervous, as she heard the door close behind them.

" This will be your quarters, do with it what you wish."

" Is there any reason why its next to a guarded room?" Arcee questioned, having seen out of the corner of her optic, only a short way down the hall, two Vehicon standing as guards. Megatron laughed.

" As I did with Optimus, or, should I say, _Orion Pax_, I will keep you under surveillance. I heard the emptiness in your oath, Arcee. Your allegiance to the decepticons only runs as deep as is needed to keep you and Soundwave alive."

Arcee glared at him.

" Nevertheless, you have full access to anywhere on the ship. Your energon rations will be that as Soundwave's, mere sustenance."

Arcee found the level of freedom disconcerting, and what was worse, he hadn't asked for any information yet. She turned to him.

" And me and Soundwave? Are we allowed to meet?" She questioned, finding it hard to hide the hope in her voice. Megatron remained silent, looking expectantly at her. She looked away. "Lord..Megatron."

He smiled in satisfaction.

" Only when I deem it so. Otherwise, you shall not pass any message or glance until such a time."

_I__'__m sure I can find other ways around that._ Arcee thought to herself.

" You shall have duties assigned, of course- they are to be completed, without fail." He then stepped closer. "And when I order you to _fight_- you will do so, _without question_. When I ask for information, _you will give it without question_. Do I make myself clear?" Megatron said sternly, his own optics bearing upon hers. Again, he waited expectantly.

" …Yes, Lord Megatron."

He smiled, before sharply grabbing her arm.

" Now, before I conclude our little _chat, _there's one more thing…"

* * *

Behind his visor, Soundwave's optics slowly opened, and as his frame awoke with him, pain swept over his circuits. He gasped, but it wasn't audible. He remained still. _What__…__happened? _He thought, as the memories slowly pieced together. Guilt took over as he remembered; Arcee had agreed to join the decepticons, to save his life. _Why__…__why didn__'__t I watch my back? _He thought miserably. The last memory, annoyingly vague played itself. Nothing but a blur of forms, and her face, defeated, sad…

He gently pushed himself up, feeling tender pangs of pain as he moved joints all to happy to remain still. He looked down and carefully examined the sword wound- it was poorly patched up, leaving a hideous scar. Clearly this was not something Megatron intended him to forget. He looked around the Nemesis' med bay. Gloomy as ever. But there was no one else present. He looked to the doors, and through the windows he saw a few Vehicrons working as they always were.

_Arcee__…_

_I have to find her_.

He went to stand and froze as he felt pain run his frame. On the outside, the wound was an ugly scar; inside, it seemed less care had been taken within. Soundwave cursed silently; his thoughts turned to Knockout. The medic, despite actually being _good_, and arrogantly knowing he was, had certainly let his work slip.

Soundwave gingerly stepped forward; then again. He came to bare the pain, and set of searching for Arcee. He walked passed the drones, ignoring there words telling him to return to the berth. He left the Med bay, and looked left and right. He took his left; Arcee was either being held in a cell or…

_But Megatron made her swear to be a decepticon__…__how would he treat her? Like every other prisoner? No__…__her knowledge is invaluable__…__and she swore to be a decepticon__…_

He felt anger rise at Arcee being left in such a position. Distressing scenarios continued to fill his processors as he continued to walk awkwardly. Would she have been tortured? Mistreated? Would they have attempted to touch her in a way…? Soundwave shook his head. The last thought was not worth thinking about.

As he turned a corner, A red mech appeared before him, with a surprised look that crossed his faceplates. But before the mech could react, Soundwave suddenly pinned him to the wall with his tentacles, bitterly fighting the pain.

"_Where is Arcee?!__"_He demanded.

It took knockout a nano second to compose himself. The mech smiled coyly.

" What Arcee are you referring to, mein freund? I thought she was an Autobot?" He asked mockingly. He suddenly brought his knee to Soundwave's torso, and the mech stepped back, and fell kneeling to the floor, clutching his side in pain. It felt even worse than the initial blow had, as his frame felt weaker.

" Oh, I know, The Arcee you love so much…Well, last I checked, Megatron was having a good chat with her…I think they were in a cell of some sort…" Knockout spoke, posing as though he was deep in thought. Soundwave suddenly stood, his servo raised to attack-

"THAT is enough." Megatron's voice suddenly boomed. Soundwave froze in place, While Knockout looked smugly at him.

" Stand down _now.__"_ Megatron's tone aloud no leeway, and pure authority shone in his optics, now the normal blood red colour they always were. " NOW." Megatron suddenly repeated.

Soundwave relaxed his frame, but stood alert, looking at Knockout, who only smiled at the void of his visor. Soundwave looked back to Megatron.

" I suggest you follow me." Megatron commanded. He already began walking away, and Soundwave spared a glance, behind his visor, full of menace. Knockout just smirked as he walked away in the opposite direction. Soundwave then began to follow Megatron, still walking awkwardly.

"_What have you done to her?__"_Soundwave questioned, destroying the silence with silent words. Megatron spared an uninterested glance, but didn't answer. He would see soon enough. Soundwave looked on. They hadn't walked down to the lower levels of the Nemesis, where the cells were. They were on the level were each decepticon had there own quarters; They had only just passed his own. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Megatron finally stopped. He stood before a door, and gestured him inside.

Soundwave's spark rose and fell at the same time; seeing Arcee cured his pain. However, she was unmoving, laying on a berth opposite them. Energon stained her chest, to close to her spark chamber for Soundwave's comfort.

_Arcee__…__._

He stepped forward slowly, and then rushed to her side. He gently lifted her helm.

"_Arcee? Arcee!__"_

She didn't respond. Soundwave looked over her, concern hidden by his visor. He then tuned his own helm sharply towards Megatron.

"_WHAT have you DONE?__"_He demanded.

" You need not threat; She is only resting. Since Knockout was busy repairing you, there was no one else to implant the device. As you can probably tell, I am not adept at such lowly tasks." Megatron grinned, placing his hands behind his servo's behind his back.

Soundwave's optics narrowed behind his visor.

"_What device?__"_

" Perhaps it would be better to _demonstrate__…_" Megatron smiled cruelly. As Soundwave went to protest, his spark stopped, as Arcee began to scream.

Soundwave quickly clutched her close, but she didn't stop, as she lent into him, her frame curling up in pain.

" _STOP THIS.__"_

Megatron just smiled.

"_STOP THIS NOW!__"_

Arcee's screams suddenly silenced, and her frame relaxed into his arms. He gently stroked her helm, as she went back into stasis lock once more.

" I think you know why this device was implanted- I can activate from anywhere, on this ship, or not. The moment I hear you've both tried to escape, or your activity becomes suspicious, she will suffer. OF course, likewise, if she does similar acts, I will personally torture you myself."

Soundwave looked back down to Arcee, feeling energon tears fall down his faceplates. _Primus truly has forsaken us__…_Soundwave looked up, as Megatron turned to leave.

" Enjoy your time together; you will not get many moments as this one."

With that, the door hissed shut, leaving the two alone, together for the first time.

* * *

Time had never seemed so precious; always, it seemed the war continued to rush towards an uncertain future, with an unknown victor- Time hardly became a factor of length, but of shortness. Soundwave found the current time an odd mix of the two. He hadn't imagined the first time they would actually be able to spend time together, would be in such a state. Yet arguing against it was out of the question. He was suddenly pulled out of his reverie as Arcee awoke slowly, still held in his arms.

Her optics looked up unsure, but then quickly recognised the mech who held her.

"Is this a dream?" She remarked, tiredly. Soundwave smiled to himself.

"_If only it was.__"_He replied sadly, wishing, as in a dream, one could change everything. _"__How are you feeling? Are you still feeling any pain at all?__"_

"Not anymore…but what he did to me…" Arcee looked away, ashamed of the fear she had felt as Megatron had, as it had felt, literally ripped her apart. Soundwave looked down to the claw like marks that crossed her chest plates. He hated to even imagine how it had happened. He heard Arcee sigh as she sat up, and he released her.

"And you? I wasn't sure Knockout was exactly showing of his skills as a medic." Arcee said, looking to the scar left by the sword.

" _It__'__s fine.__"_

"Don't lie to me. I've seen enough repairs to know what's good and what's not." Arcee said sternly. Soundwave gave in, but only out of admiration that her strength still shone in her words.

" _Then no, it is a poor job, but my self healing systems should take care of it.__"_He admitted. Arcee entwined her own servo with his.

"I wish I could do more…" Arcee spoke contemplatively, wishing Ratchet was present. Soundwave gently tightened his grip on hers.

"_You__'__ve done more than I could have ever allowed you to, or even dreamed of. I swear by primus we shall escape, and I will reunite you with your friends.__"_

" Not exactly the easiest goal to aim for…but one nonetheless." She replied, dropping her sarcastic tone on the last few words. She then surprised him- She kissed the top of his helm, and lent into him.

" Do you know how long we have together?" She asked. Soundwave shock his helm.

"_No.__"_

They both sat in silence, savouring every moment they could hold each other. Soundwave looked down to her.

" _What ever Megatron asks of you, you don__'__t have to do. I know he will force you to things that go against your very nature.__"_

" Only for him to hurt you again? Are your processors wounded to?" She remarked. Soundwave shook his helm.

" _No. I don__'__t want you to be forced into decisions for my sake-__"_

"Soundwave, you are my _sake-_ I do this as much for you as I do for me. I will not loose another partner ever again." Arcee said, cutting him of. " If I asked the same of you, you would do the same."

Soundwave nodded. It was true, and a fact he would have to live with.

"_What about your Human friend?__"_

" Jack? I have to admit, he's the one I miss the most… but he will be fine. And I know I'll see him again. I have a feeling you will get on well with him." Arcee said, smiling lightly at the prospect.

"_You believe so?__"_

" I know so. He in some way seemed to believe me…" Arcee replied.

" _I__'__m sorry. I didn__'__t mean for everyone to think you were a traitor__…"_

"It wasn't your fault…. Things just seemed to spiral out of control." Arcee said, as she reflected on the reactions she had witnessed. Her thoughts then drifted to the energon stains on Megatron's armour and sword. She wondered if they were alright, and preyed to primus they all were. Her spark felt heavy, and she wished events could have been different, that everything could have been different…

" I miss your voice, and your optics." Arcee suddenly commented. Soundwave brought his arms to hug her closer.

" _It can be fixed__…__.Perhaps if Ratchet__'__s as good as you say he is, it will be of no problem. My visor on the over hand, may not be as easy__…"_

"I broke it once, I can break it again. Trust me on that one." Arcee said mockingly, gently bringing a finger to tap it lightly.

" _We have to escape first.__"_

" So, tell me. What's the plan?"

* * *

Enjoy ^-^

Thank-you again for your reviews ^_^

Just a note of forewarning- I may not update for a while as exams are getting nearer,and revision calls, but I will try my best to do so whenever I can.


	16. Words

**Chapter 16 - Words **

_" So, Tell me. What's the plan?"_

* * *

Soundwave looked away from her gaze as he pondered the question. Behind his visor, his optics searched for an answer that guaranteed his and Arcee's safety…and he found none. Only probabilities that either massively outweighed their favour or risky chances that threatened to destroy them with one wrong move. Arcee sighed as she looked down once more, knowing as well as Soundwave did the futility barring them from escape. Soundwave looked down to her down cast optics, and lifted her face gently upwards.

" _We need to catch Megatron of guard, so I can destroy that device, and he will never cause you pain again._."

" Or you." Arcee added, as she looked to the scar gracing his armour. " And then we run."

"_Then we run.__"_Soundwave nodded, knowing if they played it right, they would be able to fight without problem, and get to the ground bridge.

"It won't be that easy. Megatron will be expecting us to make a move. That scrap pile probably listening to us as we speak." Arcee noted.

" _I f I know Megatron, he won__'__t be. He rather crush our plan than prevent it. Which is why we will have to move quickly, and strike fast.__"_

" And here's the time where bee's alt mode would come in handy." she said, with a light sarcasm.

Soundwave noted the slight sad edge in her voice.

" _We will do it. Trust me.__"_

* * *

Megatron cringed at the sickening romance; it was unfitting of any decepticon to have such an equal partnership. But, that aside, he laughed at their pathetic plan. The video and audio filled the command room, of which only Megatron and Knockout were present.

" So, Soundwave believes he knows me….fool…like he could ever catch me of guard…"

" Well?" Knockout asked expectantly. Megatron spared him a tired look. "Are you not going to punish them for even considering escaping-"

" Your processors never cease to amaze me in their stupidity, Knockout. And, as Soundwave words' you no doubt surely heard, I would rather crush their plan than prevent it…."

Knockout looked on grimly.

" But what he is forgetting, is I'll destroy more than there plans…" Megatron grinned. Knockout smiled as he sought to redeem himself with his next words.

" Their hope, Lord Megatron?"

The great leader nodded.

" Only then will they be our prisoners for the rest of there miserable lives."

* * *

Arcee looked up as she opened her optics. Her servos reached out for Soundwave's own servos…but only found empty space. She sat up, looking eagerly around the room, but she was alone. _Great. The one thing you need after all of this is isolation. _She sighed.

Soundwave was gone; when their time had ended, she was not quite sure, but he had been silent enough not to wake her…_what__'__s worse__…__waking to no-one, or waking only to watch him leave__…_She thought. Despite not knowing how long they had with each other, exhaustion had overcome them rapidly, until recharge summoned them both. She ended up falling into recharge in his arms, feeling a sense of security she had not felt in long time. A part her wished they hadn't fallen into recharge, that they could have talked more…just like how she would drawn into Cliffjumper's' long and extended conversations…then again, he was a conversationalist. Soundwave was….more reserved, but his words spoke louder than anything she could have heard. Precise and perfect. Either way, they had covered crucial grounds within there earlier conversation, which inspired some sense of hope in them both. Arcee wondered whether Megatron had been listening, or even watching. She trusted Soundwave's judgement, but she felt the entire time that they were being watched….a feeling that still lingered even now.

Arcee quickly became increasingly aware of how alone she really was. Her thoughts drifted to her team mates and Jack, and she prayed once more to primus to keep them safe. But it only furthered the feeling of isolation. _Pull yourself together __'__Cee__…__you__'__ve be on your own before. _Her thought processors traced back to before she had met Cliffjumper, and just after the death of Tailgate. After being rescued, she struck out on her own. But that had, in all truth, been a cold and isolated existence. Only her partners, Cliffjumper, Jack, and now Soundwave seemed to keep her from falling back into oblivion.

_Well, I__'__m not going back there again. _

She stood up, stretching her aching gears. She looked around, fully examining the room for what is was. A slightly more fancy prison cell. _Megatron sure knows how to treat his guests. _Arcee noted, as she approached the door. She rested a servo on it, knowing on the other side were surely Vehicon guards…and freedom, and Soundwave. She felt a small twinge of pain in her chest, and she looked up angrily, but she saw no camera, nothing to suggest she was being watched. She turned back only the feel a stronger burst of pain.

"Fine." She muttered darkly as she returned to sit on the berth. All she could do, was wait.

* * *

Once again, Soundwave typed the same old commands and algorithms into the system. He had't stopped. His orders were to decode a large section of the Iacon database; an unfairly large amount, given the time he was allotted to work on it. Nonetheless, he worked in the dim room, lit largely by the monitor screens. _at this rate, I will not finish__…__.but if I don__'__t, will Megatron hurt her again?_ He stopped momentarily, forcing the vision and sound of her screams out of his processors. _No. I will give him no reason to harm her__…_He set about continuing his work, all the time, at the back of his mind, the fear that any failure or slip up could result in torture for Arcee.

But they had their plan- And they weren't going to wait for a lull, nor would they pretend to comply. There best bet was spontaneity, and a lot of luck, providing Primus wished them well.

It was all finished- at least, the second part of the assigned work. That in itself, had taken several days, with little progress being made. The Autobots' Iacon database seemed so much more heavily encrypted in places than others. Soundwave stole a moment to himself, easing his tired processors. His frame slumped momentarily, and behind his visor he closed his optics. A momentary bliss graced him, until he snapped his optics open again.

The hiss of the doors alerted him to another's presence- this time, it was not Megatron. Two Vehicons stood, there blasters aimed at him.

" You are to follow us." The one on the left said imperially, gesturing him to walk. Soundwave looked tiredly back to the monitor and pressed a key, and the screen became filled with the shining logo of the Decepticons. A feeling deep in his spark told him he was going to see Arcee. As they walked through the halls, his processors recalled the way he remembered of leaving Arcee last time. They were heading along that same route. He felt a sense of rejuvenation, as they approach the door.

Arcee looked up as it opened. It was as though something unusual had happened, as though the door should have always remained shut. Yet she couldn't hide her smile as he embraced her.

" Took your time." She whispered, her sarcasm still undefeated.

Arcee kept her frame rigid, unable to relax as Knockout, again too uncomfortably close, replaced her insignia with that of the Decepticon's. It took a lot of her strength to resist the will to fight back. Soundwave stood beside the berth, as she laid on her side. She tightly held his servo. It was the first time they had been together in human standards, almost a week, since they had spoken last.

For Arcee, she had had no contact with any one, and energon rations were severely tightened. Any time she attempted to get close to the door, the same pain would return; a warning. It seemed Megatron wanted to firmly embed a sense of isolation within her, a sense she couldn't leave. And in all honesty she couldn't hide it. When Soundwave had appeared that morning, it had been a welcomed relief, like the sun breaking through the clouds of a storm. But even he had noticed how, despite all her strength, it was taking its toll. Even he himself, on the same rations as she was, hadn't been fairing well, having to work longer to satisfy the work load that was constantly renewed. Now Arcee kept her gaze down, as the dark clouds of the storm remained.

Soundwave understood in principle, it was a simple thing, and couldn't change what she believed. Yet he saw how much it pained her. Soundwave turned his gaze to Knockout. As much as he was concentrating, he could tell he was enjoying this too much. Way to much. As Knockout finished the details, he stood back to admire his work. Small Decepticon insignia's now graced the femmes' wings.

" Welcome to the wining team." He smiled. Arcee stood barely acknowledging the words, unbeknownst to her, were same as he had spoken before to Optimus. Soundwave gently placed his servo around her shoulders in comfort, looking sadly upon her as stayed downcast. Knockout rolled his optics.

" Aww, come on, surely its nice to court one on the same team?" He said with arrogance. Both Arcee and Soundwave shot him a look, and he turned away sheepishly.

" Oh, I forgot. You switched sides." He said, as he left the room.

" One of these days.." Arcee gritted as she watched him leave.

" _He__'__s not worth it. But if he ever dares touch you, it certainly will be.__"_Soundwave sent, the message full of steel. Arcee lent into him.

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"_Regardless.__"_Soundwave added as he rested his helm on top of hers. The small moment of peace was destroyed as Megatron entered their world once more. They both pulled away, only their servos remaining together.

Megatron looked them both over- Soundwave with his scar, and Arcee's chest plates still bearing the scratches of his own fingers ( he had purposefully told Knockout to leave them- to serve as a reminder). His gaze then darted to Arcee's wings, where the decepticon symbol was placed.

" I see Knockout still has an eye for detail." He commented. Arcee optics narrowed slightly. He chuckled lightly.

" It is becoming of you, Arcee." Again, the same expectant look graced his faceplates. Soundwave felt her squeeze his hand a little as she spoke.

"..Thank you, Lord Megatron."

He grinned, as Arcee avoided optic-contact. His thoughts then turned to the days activities.

" Since I'm sure your already tired of being on the Nemesis, I am assigning you to scout for energon with Knockout."

Arcee looked up, surprised, and annoyed. Knockout was the last mech she wanted to end up spending time with. Now, she felt Soundwave squeezed her hand lightly. He didn't like the idea at all.

" And you, Soundwave, have work waiting to return to, and I have a few things that we need to discuss." Megatron spoke, as he began to walk out of the room. Soundwave knew that was his cue to follow, but Arcee didn't let go. As they walked through to the main room of the med bay, Knockout stood chastising one the Vehicons.

"Honestly, you are a good for nothing piece-"

" Knockout, you are to go on an energon scouting mission with Arcee." He spoke, ignoring Vehicon altogether. Knockout looked to him, with surprised optics, and then to Arcee. She was clearly not happy with the leader's words. Knockout quickly regained his stature.

" Of course, my liege." He answered with a sly smile, bowing. Megatron nodded and continued to walk out. Soundwave turned to Arcee, and gently placed his helm against hers. It was the closest he could come to giving her a kiss.

"_If he touches you__…"_

" He will be scrap." Arcee said with a confident menace. Soundwave nodded and then let go, and followed Megatron out. Arcee sighed. She felt uncertainty fall upon her, as to when she would get to see him again.

Knockout sent the impudent Vehicon on his way, and turned to look at her. Her optics were downcast, and her frame slightly slumped.

" Do not cry, my dear femme, we are going to have a wonderful trip outside the Nemesis-"

" Call me that again, and you will regret it." Arcee snapped at him, cutting his theatrics short. "We better get going." She said sourly as straightened her pose and walked out of the med bay. Knockout look on after her, frustrated. The femme was as impudent as the Vehicon. _We__'__ll sort that out. Knockout thought, as he followed her, picking up an energon scanner. _

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long to update...i don't think i quite got what i wanted

to portray with this chapter...so sorry if it sucks -_-

Either way, i have to thank Darkmachines for the idea of Knockout repeating the words he said to Optimus...

Thank you! that was pretty clever :) i hope i did it justice...or at least some sense of justice

And everyone's wonderful reviews! thank you so much!

Hopefully the next one will be updated sooner.

**Merry Christmas and happy new year to you all!**


	17. Strike

**Chapter 17 - Strike**

Soundwave walked pensively behind Megatron. What the great dark lord had in his mind, he wasn't exactly sure; something about his mood seemed almost out of place…unpredictable….and he could have sworn he knew him better than that.

"Silent as usual, Soundwave."

Soundwave gave no indication he was listening.

"You should not fret." Megatron continued. "Knockout will take care of Arcee…She can take care of herself, after all." Megatron said aloof.

Soundwave cursed inside. _Arcee was right__…_ Soundwave kept his composure as he continued to follow Megatron, evidently leading him back to his work station. They passed Vehicons, some pausing to bow to the great leader, others hiding in the corners, whispering rumours. It was not something that Soundwave let unnerve him- they were nothing but cowering drones, forced to follow orders of a foolish tyrant. As Megatron's paced slowed slightly, it alerted Soundwave to their arrival at his most familiar place on board the ship.

The same lights illuminated the room, as always. Megatron came to a halt, turning to face Soundwave as the doors closed behind the silent mech. Silence hung in the air until it was hanged, as Megatron began speaking with a dark menace.

" Pray tell, Soundwave, how exactly did you plan to catch me of guard?"

Soundwave continued to stand pensively in silence. He had to wait for the right moment.

" I never thought you would ever act like a fool, Soundwave. That, I can vouch for." Megatron said, turning away from him, and towards the monitor. Inputting commands, the screens lit up with the decoded sections of the Iacon database. Megatron scanned the characters; _trust the Autobots to waste data on such trivial things. _That decoded, largely concerned stories of the thirteen primes, and further history of Cybertron eons ago. But what was not present, or seemed to lack unsurprisingly, was what was presently hidden on this planet, what weapons he could harness…nothing. Fleeting references, but the data files on them, were gone. At least, they were not in the place they were suppose to be…

Soundwave stood, watching Megatron intently. He felt a dark pit appear inside him. Nervous. For once, he felt nervous. What was about to unfold, he considered to be the riskiest thing he had ever decided to do…particularly when the consequences of failure were unbearably high. Yet, Arcee gave him her full support.

" Perhaps you can tell me _why_ the fruits of your labour have been hidden, and not presented to me?!" Megatron suddenly growled, as he turned from typing in the commands, having drawn up locked and heavily encrypted files. He looked at Soundwave, who was shaken out of his reverie. The great silver mech walked imperiously towards him, baring down with superiority.

" All this, the fret of having Arcee hurt or worse, you reduced to nothing more than a slave- and you still defy me?!" Megatron gestured fiercely. Behind his visor, every ounce of energon in his body was cursing him. But this was the _real _plan he and Arcee had agreed on…the one Megatron hadn't heard…the one they had not spoken. Megatron knew His work well enough, but not in it's entirety. It had been easy for Soundwave to secure an encryption of which only he and Arcee could understand. Pretending, surmising a general plan for all to hear was the best distraction, almost a full blueprint of what they were planning to do. The finer details, such as hiding such tentative information about hidden relics and weapons, were hidden between him and Arcee. It was one of the best deceptions- hiding the lie in the truth.

Megatron's words suddenly found a sharper edge to them.

" Fine."

Megatron turned his back him, and gazed venomously at the information withheld from him. _He _would have one way- or another.

" If you wish Arcee to pay for your foolishness, so be it."

Soundwave felt his spark tighten within him. Despite mentally preparing himself, he couldn't have anticipated this…but it would work. It had to. For Arcee. He stilled his own spark, sending a prayer to Primus to protect Arcee, and suddenly struck- catching Megatron of guard.

* * *

Birds suddenly flew into the air as a swirling ground bridge appeared in a peaceful copse. Arcee stepped out, feeling relief flood her systems, finally being able to see a world beyond the dark room she had been confined to. The sun shone gloriously upon the land, filling her optics with a range of colours she felt she hadn't seen in a life time. She looked to the sky. Sombre feelings returned, despite the happy array of life surrounding her. The Nemesis was up there somewhere, as was Soundwave…

_Primus, even if we are forsaken, please let our plan succeed. _

She prayed. She knew what was coming, and the best she could do was bare it. The plan, the one Soundwave had been able to hide, was simple- their target was destroying that device. Without that obstacle, freedom would belong to them, and Arcee would no longer be the chain holding them back. The best way to get close to Megatron, was for Soundwave to make a mistake-to hide the information he decided, but leave a trace so Megatron would find it. He would be summoned for punishment, and then he would strike. Arcee had believed she would still be on the Nemesis, but for once, Primus seemed to have blessed them. Out here, she could alter the plan slightly- and call for help. She spared a fleeting glance at Knockout, occupied by the scanner. The moment she did, he would know-and then so would Megatron.

Pain was the most inevitable risk, and Arcee had a hard time persuading Soundwave to go along with it. She could bear the pain, and as long as he was quick, she would be fine.

" _I trust you with all my spark.__"_

"_And I will never fail you.__"_

Arcee replayed the final words of their hidden conversation. Hope laced their meanings, and it was that hope that was steadying her servo- she couldn't act yet.

Knockout noted the femmes odd quiet contemplative solace. It mused him to watch her emotions as the Autobots sympathies for the rock they had come to land on surfaced. _Your up to something__…_He thought suspiciously. He quickly scanned the surrounding area, wondering. _Of course, you would naturally try to call for help__…__good luck with that._ While Arcee took a moment to herself, Knockout activated a frequency that would block out any signal. Knockout smiled.

" A beautiful day for a walk, wouldn't you agree-"

" Shut it, 'con." Arcee snapped back. She still wasn't in the mood for enjoying his obnoxious words, doing all she could to stop herself turning around and shooting his aft back to Cybertron. The words at least relieved her stress. She sensed Knockout's displeasure, but she ignored it.

Knockout shook his helm and looked to the scanner.

" Well, since we will not be spending time on idle chit-chat, we best start heading north- After you, mein fraulein." He gestured, in an aristocratic fashion. Arcee shot him a look, and but walked forward. It annoyed her to think he wouldn't be looking at the scanner as much as he was looking at _her_.

_Easy, __'__Cee. Just bare with it. He__'__ll get what he deserves__…__ me and Soundwave will be free soon__…_

They continued to walk, passing green scenery and small ponds of water. Trees of different kinds grew around them, but they were all to reminiscent for Arcee. The very first time she had encountered Soundwave, the first time she had seen him for something different than a decepticon…that small dragonfly that had almost cost her dearly…

" Hmm.. The signal is not exactly giving a strict location… yet, it is off the scale…" Knockout pondered aloud. Arcee paused to look back at him, engrossed by the small scanner. She looked away, seeing a small piece of energon several feet away, protruding out of the ground.

_That__'__s because it__'__s all around us, fool. _Casting her gaze back again, she saw he was still focused on the scanner. Turning away slightly, she opened her comlink, and sent out an SOS signal back to the Autobots base. Her helm was suddenly racked by what seemed to be white noise, loud and unrelenting. She placed a servo against a nearby tree to steady herself, fighting a spell of dizziness. _Slag!_

" If your thinking about escaping, or calling your _friends_ for help, you are truly delusional, mein fraulein." Knockout called to her. Arcee closed her optics.

_Of course you would expect a move like that._ She cringed. _I guess I was too hopeful. _

The noise subsided, and she sighed in mild relief, letting her processors regain themselves. Knockout suddenly slowed the process, coming close to her, and slamming her helm against a nearby tree, while clutching her throat tightly.

" You and Soundwave are such hopeless fools, yet you don't seem to learn."

" Strange… I'm looking at a fool right in front of me." Arcee spat back, with ice in her optics, as she thought to bring her head back together. Knockout scowled, but then began to look at her strangely. A grin spread across his face.

" I wonder how Soundwave would react if I did this-"

Arcee's own optics widened in shock as he kissed her. She felt a deep disgust rise within, and a hardly took her a nanoclik to react- violently. She suddenly sent a fist into his chest, sending him backwards, but he didn't fall.

" It's not how he would react you should worry about- _it__'__s me._" She quickly unsheathed her blades, and stepped forward to strike, when a pain sparked in her chest.

_Soundwave…_

She suddenly sank to the Earth, bowing over as pain racked her spark chamber once again.

Knockout at first looked up surprised, but then chuckled, coming to stand before her. He roughly raised her pain stricken faceplates, so his optics met hers. Arcee suddenly feared he would kiss her again; but he seemed to obsessed with seeing the pain in her optics.

"Seems like Soundwave has displeased Megatron, mein fraulein. And you know what that means." He grinned, as Arcee sharply pulled her self away, nearly crying in agony, as the pain got worse. She turned away from him, yet he grabbed her and pulled her back. Insanity seemed to grace his own optics.

"So tell me, who should I be worried about now?" He laughed. "If only I was present, I've waited so long to see Megatron get rid of that suck up Soundwave- I should thank you, because you have made this possi- Aaah!"

Knockout suddenly recoiled, taking several steps back, shock plastering his own faceplates.

" Shut. Your. Slaging. Mouth." Arcee grunted, rising to her feet. The pain had not subsided, but it wasn't going to defeat her- and Knockout had a price to pay.

Knockout felt tenderly the fresh scratches across his faceplates. His beautiful white faceplates were scarred.

" You!…how dare you! You will pay!"

He suddenly struck her quickly, sending her to the floor. She cried out as his disc cutter sliced her arms as she raised them protectively over her chest plates. She landed roughly on the floor, curling up as the pain intensified. As knockout was about to strike her again, she looked up- she saw the small piece of energon she had seen earlier. Against the pain, she quickly raised her blaster, and fired.

* * *

Soundwave struck true, shoving Megatron into the controls, his head shattering the monitor's glass. Megatron recovered quickly, whacking Soundwave to the other side off the room. Soundwave fell to the ground, but recovered. Megatron snarled as he turned to face the traitor.

" _I plan to catch you of guard- just like that.__"_Soundwave sent, his words full of mocking.

" Then let it be so- Arcee will suffer for your impudence!" Megatron spoke vehemently back.

"_NO- she won__'__t!__"_Soundwave suddenly lunged forward, again knocking his leader down, reaching for his right forearm. He had to be quick- A fist suddenly sent him to the ground, he felt his helm rattle as cold fresh energon slid down the side and down his visor. He pushed himself up, when Megatron's own servo wrapped tightly around his throat, lifting him above the ground.

" If I can not control you, break your spirit in any way- teach you I am your master and there is no escaping -I will destroy your little autobot. This is your last chance, Soundwave- bow to me, and you and Arcee will live-" He brought Soundwave closer to him. "Or let your sparks become one with the all-spark." He hissed.

"…_.No.__"_Soundwave's tentacles suddenly slammed into Megatron's face, forcing the dark lord to release his prisoner, slightly dazed.

"_I can bow to your twisted deals no longer. This time, I fight!__"_

* * *

Enjoy :)

Thank you for all you reviews, favourites, and encouragement! I hope you continue to enjoy it :)

Dragonstormgirl suggested a song for the story/ Soundwave.

It's Hero by Skillet, so feel free to check it out.

again, thank you dragonstormgirl! :)


	18. Hollow Victories

**Chapter 18- Hollow Victory**

_You can do it Soundwave__…__You can do it__…_ She thought, over and over again, holding on as long as she could. _Primus, please__…_

The energon explosion had not disappointed her, for the moment Knockout revealed there was no specific signal, and her own attempt to call for help had failed, it gave her one final chance. But whether the Autobots scanners would detect it, was another story. It had destroyed the surrounding environment, leaving charred remains of the organic life. If nothing, it had to be picked on the scanners, or at a stretch, the humans would detect it, and Agent Fowler would alert them. Yet that possibility seemed far away, almost too far.

She screamed in agony, the small device within her seemed to have dug deeper somehow. The pain in her chest was overriding everything she felt emotionally, and any other physical damage. Blue flames danced around her, burning the last remains of the trees. Cinders filled the air, creating a black snow over the landscape, contrasting the still shining sun that pierced through the clouds of dust and debris.

"You…Y..You slagging femme!"

Knockout cursed aloud, as he pushed himself up, shoving burnt trees off him. He looked down at his once beautiful paint job. Scratched, smoldered dull. He gritted his teeth tightly as he looked around hungrily for the femme. He stepped forward a little gingerly, small bits of circuitry were exposed, but he continued. Nothing matter as much as his own paint job did. Out of the scorched blue flamed landscape, he heard her cries and looked to it's source. A few meters closer, he saw she was as damaged as he was; but was suffering a torment he would never know. Knockout walked towards her. She was curled up, her arms covering her chest plates-as though it comforted her pain-ridden spark. She hardly registered Knockout pulling her up, and twisting her face to look at his.

"Such a shame a pretty femme such as yourself has to suffer." He growled with mocking sympathy, " but I do believe I owe Soundwave a favour." He smiled insanely. Arcee's optics opened slightly, as she whispered Soundwave's name out of recognition, before screaming in pain once more.

"Aufwiedersehn, mein fraulein!" Knockout grinned, as he prepared to strike-

"I would not do _that_ if I were _you_."

Knockout paused, ready to strike at her spark. He turned slowly. Frustrated shock slowly began to overcome him.

Optimus Prime's faceplates were shielded by his face guard, but his optics had never shown such menace, almost rivalling Megatron's .The sound of something transforming and powering up alerted him to the others to his east and west, with Ratchet surprisingly to his south. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood armed, glaring intently at him. Knockout cursed, as he looked from Arcee to them, and then he let her fall to the earth.

" Ratchet, get Arcee back to base immediately."

Ratchet wasted no time, picking her up gently in his arms, sparing a passing glance at Knockout, then leaving as he commanded Raphael to open a ground bridge. Knockout looked on disdainfully.

" She will dead soon anyway- you might as well have let me extinguish her spark-" All three blasters suddenly came unbearably closer.

" Take us to the Nemesis. Now."

* * *

Jack gripped the rails tightly. It had hardly been minutes since the scanners had picked up the explosion, confirmed when an Angry Agent Fowler called not long after. While the Autobots took a chance, mostly healed from their last encounter with Megatron to find out what it was, the kids speculation had run wild.

"Do you think..?"

" It's Arcee and Soundwave?" Jack said, finishing Raphael's question. For the last week or so, Jack had been wondering, unable to concentrate on anything. More than anything, he had wished that he could have done something to help her- or that some how, her and Soundwave, would appear at the base, unharmed and safe.

" Maybe it's a strange decepticon experiment gone wrong." Miko thought aloud, un-thoughtfully as Raphael and Jack shot her exasperated looks. She recoiled a little sheepishly, knowing her words were slightly out of order. But they couldn't blame her for trying in her own strange way to try and cheer them up, even if it was poorly received.

After the Autobots had been injured the day Arcee was forced to leave, it had seemed to all of them like the world was ending. The atmosphere within the base had been tense, so much so it had been unbearable at times. Recovery seemed a long way away, but it seemed determination to bring her back drove them towards progress. Arcee's presence was sorely missed, and even Ratchet couldn't hide his own guilt for being so sceptical of her; so sceptical of Soundwave.

"Raphael, open a ground bridge immediately!"

No time was wasted, as Raphael over came his surprise and typed in the commands faster than he had ever done. The base was lit with the familiar green light, as Ratchet stepped out, carrying Arcee in his arms. They looked on astonished, with joy filling their expressions.

Jack suddenly felt his heart sink. She was covered in burn marks, and scratches dripping energon were an unwelcome sight. A harrowing sound reached his ears as he watched her cry out in pain, only to silence, and her frame fall limp in Ratchet's arms.

* * *

Soundwave quickly composed himself as one tentacle wrapped itself tightly around Megatron's forearm, and using his own servos he began to tear of the armour in search of the small device. Arcee's well-being was the only thing that was keeping them both here- and it was also driving Soundwave's will to fight. He dug deeper and deeper, as energon began to spill, more liberally with each passing second. Megatron cried in pain, but retaliated as he brought his own clawed fingers deep into Soundwave's right shoulder, piercing his own armour and gripping the circuitry, ripping it out without mercy. Soundwave fell back in pain, but his tentacles kept his grip. As Megatron tried his best to remove the infernal things, but it only gave Soundwave a chance to lunge back again, continuing his work. For several minutes they wrestled, until finally, Soundwave saw the small device embedded in Megatron's circuitry. Megatron looked to it, and back to Soundwave with hell in his fiery optics. It was time to end it.

" IF you want this so bad- you can have it!"

Megatron shouted, finally managing to push him away, gripping the tentacles with a vice like grip as he ripped them off. Soundwave took a few exasperated steps back, as he watched Megatron darkly. Megatron grinned, as he reached to his forearm, pulling out the small device. He suddenly threw towards Soundwave, who caught it.

Megatron clutched his right forearm. It's circuitry was damaged and leaking energon, but he stood triumphantly despite his loss. A malicious grin insidiously spread across his faceplates. Soundwave looked up to him. He felt the pit that had appeared earlier reappear within. _Arcee__…__._ the haunting thoughts of what could have befallen her returned, more real than they had before.

Megatron taunted him with the dark silence he had suffered, until he released it.

"Her spark is gone."

* * *

Soundwave looked at the small device he had caught in his servos. It weighed heavier than anything he had ever known. His long fingers were shaking, as he let it fall to the floor, were it broke in two on impact-almost a mirror image of what his spark was becoming.

_Arcee__…__.Arcee__…__Please let me know your okay__…__tell me your not one__…__._ He desperately sent messages, but nothing came back. No reply. Nothing. He could see it all to clearly- her empty frame, lying there. Just as Solarlight's had.

_But I promised__…__.I said__…__ I wouldn__'__t let you down__…__._ Tears suddenly fell behind his visor. If she could have shared the pain she was forced to suffer, Soundwave doubted it even compared. His spark felt cold, and empty. He was empty again. The isolation he had found solace in once again returned, almost as though it stood before him, outstretching it's own dark servo. Yet this time it was not silence he was going to embrace. Not this time.

_I knew this was too risky__…__.why__…__.Primus, why?! _

Megatron watched. Visor or not, his emotionless stance was long gone. Every emotion, he fed of with dark delight. Megatron crossed the room to stand before Soundwave.

" Now do you understand? I am your master- defy me and the consequences shall be dire. I doubt you will need further exemplification- now your precious Arcee is one with the all-spark."

Soundwave neither looked up or registered him. Megatron smirked. His despair was all to consuming and all to obvious. The doors to the room opened, as a group of Vehicons entered, there own shock too evident, but they came in and surrounded the them either way. The one closest to Megatron presented the sword Megatron had struck Soundwave with before. He took it, marveling in delight. Soundwave would never again serve him. He would never escape, and he would never be with the one he loved- except in death.

" You final fall from grace, Soundwave, is finally upon you. Any last words, my once loyal servant?"

Soundwave looked up slowly. Every word was distant. Every Vehicon was distant. Everything, but the pain he felt. Angry at himself. Angry at Megatron. Angry at Primus himself. He watched absentmindedly as Megatron prepared to strike-

Soundwave suddenly raised himself to meet the blades' blow- angling himself to its left. Megatron looked in shock. The blade had hit it's target- but the blade had slide along Soundwave's visor. The force sent cracks across Soundwave's visor, as the pieces slowly fell. They shattered on the floor. Megatron looked once again upon his faceplates, never seeing such emptiness, filled only with hate and revenge looking back at him. Soundwave kept his silence, until the words fell naturally into place.

" _Of all the Cybertronians Primus could have forsaken- it should have been you.__"_

He struck forward, slamming the sword to the ground and bringing a fist into his face, before any Vehicon in the room had time to react. Megatron fell backwards on top of some of them, his sword falling out of his servo. Soundwave went to grab the weapon when a daring Vehicon placed his own foot upon it. Soundwave wasted no time in digging his own servo deep into the drone's chest plates, and ripping its spark chamber open. The other Vehicons in the room momentarily backed down, fear consuming there processors, until the ultimatum was called out.

"DESTROY HIM!" Megatron bellowed as he regained his ground. The Vehicons seemed to abolish their fear and piled on top of Soundwave, as he thrashed wildly. Energon splashed everywhere, relentlessly as each tried to gain the upper hand. Megatron scowled as he retrieved the sword, watching with malice.

Amidst the chaos and confusion, one Vehicon saw a perfect opening- and sent a blast deep into Soundwave's wounded shoulder. Soundwave's fight suddenly gave out, as he collapsed to the floor clutching his shoulder. The Vehicons surrounded him, all of their blasters ready to fire.

Megatron stepped forward, and they parted to allow him room in the dark circle.

" Hear me now, Soundwave. I will never be defeated. Not by Optimus Prime, not by anyone- and especially not by you. Primus cannot forsake me because I am above him- and I am the one who controls, and will control the fate of all life."

* * *

Enjoy :)

Again, thank you all for the reviews!


	19. Endgame

**Chapter 19 - Endgame **

Alarms suddenly resounded throughout the Nemesis, catching all by surprise. The door to the room opened, and a Vehicon appeared from the command centre.

" My Lord, we have intruders- the Autobots are here!"

" THEN DESTROY THEM!" Megatron bellowed with impatience.

_Optimus prime__…__you are to late. I was too late__…__._Soundwave thought, as he looked around, raising his helm. He cast a venomous optic over each and every Vehicon, and then Megatron as he continued to bark out orders. Then his optics flicked to the damaged station he used to work at…. He wasn't out of the game just yet.

Megatron turned back to the impetuous and spark broken traitor; but something had changed. He could sense it. The sounds of gears whirling and moving forced him to turn his back, only to see the automated defence systems online. Small gun turrets appeared in the room, and began to fire.

Vehicons fell to the floor, some fired back destroying several of them, leaving sparking wires hanging were the weapon once was. Megatron growled as he turned to face the controller- only to find he was gone. Megatron let out a anguished cry, as he forced Vehicons out of the way and stepped into the corridor. He looked left, then right, and saw Soundwave standing weakly down the corridor, waiting.

* * *

" You can't escape Soundwave!" Megatron called out.

"_Why should I escape__…__ when I am in control of the Nemesis?__"_Soundwave remarked.

" You can never defeat me, Soundwave, and you can not control my ship! Command, override!"

ACCESS DENIED.

"What?!" Megatron looked to Soundwave.

"Command override!"

ACCESS DENIED.

" _I control the ship.__"_

The sounds of the doors slamming shut around the ship resounded, as Megatron looked around, for the first time, a sliver of mortal terror appeared in his optics. The doors sealed of the work room, and shut of the corridor completely.

" _And I will not allow you to hide behind you drones. IF you have any self respect, you will fight me with out aid.__"_Soundwave stood firm as he prepared himself, finding strength in his anger and sorrow. _Arcee__…__I will avenge you. I promise. _He had to. He could feel a darkness creeping closer, and soon he would join the all-spark, and join Arcee. He had to summon the strength for one more fight. Just one more. Soundwave paused as Megatron suddenly began to laugh, from a casual style to a maniacal one.

" To think, all I had to do, was destroy Arcee? I was a fool to even contemplate letting her live so long…had I known you would be this strong, this resourceful, I could have found myself with a better warrior than the one I already had." Megatron laughed, as he approached Soundwave. " Very well, Soundwave, you can have you wish!"

Megatron ran towards him, and Soundwave forcing his frame against the odds, ran to meet the challenge. As Megatron brought up the sword, Soundwave managed dodge the blow, sidestepping to the left, and slamming him into the wall. Megatron recovered quickly and swung the sword out in a wide attack, catching Soundwave's waist, and the mech fell, his faceplates screaming with pain as Megatron stood, continuing to slowly dig it further into his waist. Soundwave could feel the circuitry and components within bleeding energon internally. Megatron mercilessly pulled out the sword, allowing the energon to flow out. Soundwave stayed down, overcome with physical pain.

_I__…__will...fight__…_

But he couldn't. The weight upon him held him down, as if the universe had just caved in upon him. In a sense, it already had, with Arcee's passing. He looked up through bleary optics. Megatron was standing triumphantly. _I will not die__…__I will avenge Arcee__…__Arcee__…_

The two mechs suddenly slid sharply to the left, banging into the opposite war. The entire ship seemed to lurch, as it groaned obeying the command; shut down.

Megatron looked to the injured mech.

"You would dare destroy my ship-!"

"_If__…__I go down__…__.your coming with me. You will pay for what you did to Arcee.__"_Soundwave stated with all his strength, now vastly depleting with every drip of energon that left his frame. Megatron used the momentum of the ship to go for an attack; Soundwave only just avoiding it.

The ship suddenly jerked as it collided with the earth, catching on rocky outcrops, and scaring the green land beneath it. The lights and all its systems flicked of, leaving a moment of darkness. Everything seemed to have stopped, but it wasn't long before reality began to return. The emergency systems then powered up; the ship was lit with an eerie red glow, making the Nemesis seem only the more destructive.

The silence was broken all to quickly; in the commotion, Megatron's sword had fallen out of his servos, Soundwave looked up as he realised his proximity to it. He reached out a servo, but he could not grab it. It was just out of reach. He looked over to Megatron, about two metres away, and saw him recovering. As he stood, Megatron turned his gaze upon Soundwave, then to the sword. They locked optics once more, Soundwave struggling to keep them open. Both knew the next move would decide it.

_Arcee...__for you__…_Soundwave suddenly took the initiative, forcing the last strength he had, just reaching far enough-

"NO-!"Megatron cried out, but he stopped as a sudden pain flowed through his frame. He looked down to see the blade, dripping with fresh energon._ HIS energon. _The blade had struck better than Soundwave had hoped; it was almost as though he could sense the closeness of Megatron's spark to the very blade; as if its energy flowed through the weapon itself, leaking like energon. He watched the shock on Megatron's face. It wouldn't bring Arcee back- nothing would- but he felt his spark lighten. For everything he had made Arcee and him suffer, it was a punishment that sufficed. A small smile appeared on his face, suddenly let his grip go, and fell to the ground. The darkness was calling, and he knew on the over side, he would find Arcee.

Megatron continued to stare in shock, as he fell down on to one knee. With his left servo, he pulled the sword out, painfully. No one but Optimus Prime had ever come _this_ close…no one.

Voices and fast paced footsteps alerted him to others, and then he heard the unmistakable voice of Optimus Prime.

Megatron forced himself up; least his mortal rival saw him in such a weak state. He found for once his own actions futile, as he collapsed back to the ground. The pain in his spark chamber was growing, as was his rage. He looked to Soundwave, the mech was silent as he always had been, and un-moving. _All this__…__because of you__…__because of your pathetic emotions__…_

Everything was coming undone before his optics. His ambitions, his plans, his ship, his very spark…it was all falling into ruin. _But my legacy…others will…._ His thoughts drifted to all those who would seek to take his place. Anger coursed through him. _No one can take my place…they are all fools! It can not end like this….__It will not end like this__…__..Optimus__…__Prime__…__I will__…__destroy you all__…__._His final energy fuelled his anger and hate for only a moment, holding on to his everlasting ambitions and twisted realities, before his cruel spark ebbed away into darkness. No tomb would grace his frame; and for all those he had hurt and killed, his inglorious ending satisfied them all, as they rejoiced.

* * *

Laser blasts rang out as they collided with the metal doors, ripping the metal apart. Bulkhead stepped through first, pushing with all his might making the holes large enough to climb through. However, he stopped in his tracks.

" Watch the paint work you infernal bug!" Knockout's voice suddenly rang out, with Bumblebee returning the comment with furious beeps as he forced the captive through. _To think I would end up having to lead them here…Megatron's going to have my aft for this- _The remaining thoughts never materialised, as he paused beside Bulkhead. Following them, came Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

The scene was unbelievable, almost mythical to the point it couldn't be believed.

Optimus seemed to with hold his own surprise. And looked to Soundwave.

" We need to get him back to base immediately."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead spared glances, then rushed to Soundwave's side, both tentatively supporting the mech.

As the ground bridge appeared, Bulkhead and Bumblebee supported Soundwave's frame as they hurried through the ground bridge.

Optimus turned to see Knockout still caught in shock.

"The war is over Knockout. There is no need to fight."

The red mech was shook out of his reverie, but seemed to have hardly had an sudden realisation. Knockout looked to the prime.

" Don't get your hopes up." Knockout scowled, as he turned and left.

Optimus shock his head, but he had expected as much. The war wasn't over. There were those who would take Megatron's place…but today was a victory of an estranged short. He looked over to Megatron's lifeless shell. All those years they had fought…believing it would have been him to extinguish his spark…And yet it had been Soundwave's own servo…

_So it all came to this…old friend. One shall rise….and one shall fall…_

* * *

Sorry I took a while to update...But I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

There is one more chapter to follow too...:)

Thank you all for your favourites, and reviews!


	20. Redemption

**Chapter 20 - Redemption**

Ratchet held the small device that had caused Arcee so much pain within his servos. He could only imagine how it had been implanted, and the scars on her chest plates were only a hideous clue; and the fact removing it had been such hard and delicate work. He sighed as he looked over to her, motionless on the med berth. But alive. His spark had almost ceased itself when she had fallen limp in his arms, but thankfully that had not been her spark extinguishing, but her exhaustion taking over the moment her frame was free of pain, as the signal to the device was blocked of by the anti-detection shields around the Autobot base.

Then the team had returned; with Soundwave. Ratchet now looked over to the med berth beside Arcee; The mech she fallen in love with.

_Primus, please let him survive._ He prayed silently. Arcee would recover without any problems, but Soundwave…well, he done all he could, but he remained sceptical.

"Are you troubled, old friend?"

Ratchet turned unsurprised to him, before placing the small device down.

"I… I am not confident Soundwave will survive."

" You have done all you can do, And I know not of a better medic." Optimus replied, trying to strengthen his friend's resolve. Ratchet shook his head.

" No. I am powerless. I owe Arcee…and I can not even be certain I can keep the one she loves alive. The one who killed Megatron…." He looked back over to Soundwave, then to Arcee. Every time she found a partner, she lost them. Jack was an exception, but not cybertronian, their own kind. He remembered how she had reacted after Cliffjumper, and earlier, Tailgate. If Soundwave was to leave her, after everything…

"If Soundwave's spark gives out, it will not be only him who we'll lose."

* * *

_The darkness that came was a comfort to the pain, but something was missing. He was free. From Megatron, from life itself__…__and yet he was alone. In this strange world, He was a stranger__…__ almost like he wasn__'__t meant to be here__…_

_There was nothing in the darkness, but it did not in still fear. He could feel himself just floating in vast expanse of emptiness, lighter than a feather. Nothing. Looking in all directions, nothing. But there were voices, whispers, so faint that he couldn't discern their words. Soundwave suddenly turned around, sensing a presence behind him. A brilliant light suddenly illuminated the darkness, turning it into a pure white that was as welcoming as the darkness had been__…__.and from that light, came two cybertronian mechs, one he recognised, the other, he didn't. _

"_Soundwave, it's been a while." _

" _You…are Cliffjumper.." Soundwave said. " But I do not know you." He gestured to the other mech standing, or rather floating, beside him._

" _Name's Tailgate, 'con." The over one answered, but he sounded a little less cocky than Cliffjumper._

"_I'm am no longer a decepticon." Soundwave declared. The two mechs exchanged glances, before looking back to Soundwave. _

" _Tell us something we don't know." Cliffjumper mused. " You know, I never believed in a million years, a 'Con would be the one to kill Megatron. It was always going to be Prime. And here you are." _

"_Where is here?" Soundwave questioned. _

" _Somewhere between the living, and the all-spark." Tailgate answered. _

" _Then…I am dead…" Soundwave thought, as he remembered transpired events. " Arcee…" _

" _You know, I also never would have imagined you would make her fall for you. I mean, I had a hard time trying just to get her to accept me as a partner, and then, all of a sudden, you appear and she can't live without you." Cliffjumper mused. _

_Soundwave looked at him quizzically._

_ " I mean, come on, You? Megatron's right hand man? A decepticon- sorry- former Decepticon? Nah, still can't see it." _

" _Where is she? Her Spark-"_

" _And now look at you, you let it all go to your head and you've left her behind. I should slag you right now-"_

" _I did not leave her behind." Soundwave contested, glaring at Cliffjumper. _

" _Well you couldn't protect her, could you? We warned her, told her she was making a mistake-"_

" _SHE has made no mistake. I love her with all my spark. I regret that she had to suffer for my sake, but she will not suffer again, as along as I live-" _

" _Really? Then why are you here?" Cliffjumper retorted. Soundwave stood in silence. His processors raced to understand his current predicament. Cliffjumper's words turned in his mind, and then it became apparent. _

" _She's alive…" He said, looking up as though In a daze. Unlike the two before him, he could sense no other spark. Not Arcee's. She wasn't here..._

" _Took you long enough to figure that one out." Tailgate said, folding his arms_

_He was right. He had left her behind. _

"_Arcee's spark Is not one. She lives, and she's waiting for you." Tailgate interrupted. _

_" My advice, do something for her we could not. Stay with her." He said, with a slight hint of regret in his voice. Cliffjumper also seemed to suddenly adopt a more solemn attitude, but he fought it with a light smile. _

" _And tell her we'll always be watching over her, even if we disagree about the mech she chooses to be with. But, I guess you aren't a bad guy after all…" Cliffjumper said, who turned to Tailgate who nodded in agreement. _

"_She's alive….but.. How?"_

" _You should try listening to your spark, rather than those you turn on." Tailgate added. _

" _Well, we'll see ya someday. Have a good life, Soundwave, and take care of Arcee." _

_The two mechs suddenly began to disappear. The light that had arrived with them suddenly left. _

" _Wait! How do I go back?" Soundwave called out, but the words disappeared to nothing, as the empty darkness returned._

* * *

Optimus Prime watched sympathetically, as Arcee sat beside Soundwave. He could see her own tiredness trying to summon her into recharge, but she refused to. She refused to give up. Her Servo stayed entwined with his, a sign of how much he had come to mean to her.

It was a small piece of hope that she could hold on too. Since she had awoken, she hadn't moved form his side, lost in a depression that could only be amended if Soundwave woke up…but he hadn't…and each day pushed the prospect further and further away. And several weeks later, it seemed almost impossible.

Optimus exchange glances with everyone, who stood just outside of the med bay. They were powerless to do anything. Ratchet looked to Optimus.

"Optimus…" he sighed. " I don't believe he will ever wake up."

" Don't say that! He has to!" Jack retorted. Ratchet stood slightly taken aback, but sighed.

" I am sorry Jack. I know you care for Arcee but…Soundwave-"

" Will wake up. I was there when he first told her he loved her, when he kissed her, and he meant it. He killed Megatron. If there's any reason why he should wake up, its Arcee." Jack insisted, looking on, as Arcee sat crouched over beside Soundwave's berth.

" Yeah, the and the dude totally destroyed Megatron! We need to have a party! We can't have a party without the main dude!" Miko said, trying to fight the obvious intrepid emotions that she felt around her.

" Yeah, sounds like fun, right Miko?" Bulkhead said, trying to match her enthusiasm, but failing somewhat.

Optimus looked down, before looking to Arcee, and approaching to come and stand beside her.

"Arcee?"

She didn't look up to him.

" He will wake soon." She said simply. She repeated the same words she had become so familiar with. She hardly spoke anything else, waiting in silence. But they could all see Arcee's own resolve been stretched further and further. Never had she had to wait, all her partners had gone quickly… to wait was agonising. She held Soundwave's servo within her own, hoping that at some point, he would wake up. He had to. Optimus sighed.

" Arcee, this can not go on."

" HE will wake soon." She said, a darker steel laced her voice. Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder, which she didn't shrug off.

" Arcee, I know its hard, but you have to let go." Even though he said the words, that in all logic, made perfect sense, deep down it hurt him. To have to ask so much of a trusted soldier, a friend, was a curse.

" He…He will wake…soon.." Arcee repeated, as tears fell down her faceplates.

* * *

_Soundwav_e_ looked around at nothing. Nothing. A vast emptiness that had no end, beginning, or even middle. How could he find out how to get back without knowing exactly were he was? Was there a door, a sign that said 'this way'? He hung his helm, trying to find logic and sense in an apparent world of nothing._

"_Arcee…" He said, listening as her name dissipated. He closed his optics, and just envisioned her, alone. Some how, it caused more pain than he had suffered in his whole life. _

" _It seems even fate will not allow to be with your precious Arcee, Soundwave." _

_Soundwave's optics snapped open, as he turned to look. The darkness remained, but before him, in all her glory, was Solarlight. He stood, silent. _

" _You were always the quiet one." She said, as she began to walk up to him. _

" _I left your memories behind. I broke our bond. Why are you here?" Soundwave asked, suddenly weary. He could sense a threat coming from her, unspoken but evident. As he looked over her, he still saw Arcee in every move she made. _

" _It is precisely because of that. I know what you thinking-" She placed a servo on his shoulder, but he pulled away. _

" _You can't escape… you left the world behind, and now your here, because you inner most secret desire, is me." She said seductively, But Soundwave hardly responded. Instead, he turned, and just began to walk, and see where his steps would take him. Solarlight looked on, as the anger in her spark grew. _

"_Arcee is nothing. I am your spark mate. You haven't even spark bonded with her, and yet you love her? An Autobot, a piece of scrap-"_

" _DO not say another word." Soundwave suddenly said, pausing in his tracks. " YOU are not my Spark mate any more. I am no longer a Decepticon." His voice was like iron, and Solarlight recoiled slightly. _

" _And I Love Arcee, with all my Spark. I will escape this place, if it's the last thing I do." Solarlight suddenly looked hurt, and without warning, she was gone. _

" _Then I will not allow that to happen." Soundwave turned to the right, and looked on in shock. Megatron appeared, but his frame bared all the scars Soundwave had dealt him, and his armour was covered with energon. Circuitry hung out, tender and wounded_

" _As Solar light already said, you can not escape." Megatron growled. Soundwave turned to face him head on._

" _Try and stop me." _

" _So be it!" Megatron suddenly ran at him, ready to rip him apart with his own servos. Soundwave just stood there, and closed his optics, holding on to the one thing in this strange world he new was real, and existed- Arcee._

* * *

"Optimus…please don't make me do this…I beg you." Arcee said, from out of nowhere. She knew exactly what they were asking of her. She had overheard their conversations, and she knew they no longer believed Soundwave would return.

" Arcee, it is your choice, but we can not stand aside and watch you torment yourself. I, as much as you, wish Soundwave would wake as well." Optimus said, trying to make her understand that none of them wanted this.

"Just a little longer…Please.."

She suddenly jerked in surprise, as Soundwave's frame suddenly convulsed, and then stilled. Arcee looked on in shock, as Ratchet and the others suddenly appeared around the med berth. Ratchet quickly checked Soundwave's stats, and smiled, as he looked down, to see the former Decepticon open his optics.

Soundwave's gaze fell on all of them, until the found the one he was looking for.

" Arcee…"

" Soundwave…" For the first time in weeks, she smiled, as she leant over to embrace him. Soundwave responded by placing his arm around her.

" I..I thought I'd… lost you." She said, unable to hide her tears. As she pulled away, Soundwave held one of her servos.

"And thought I had lost you. I thought you were dead…" He said quietly.

" I hope you can Forgive me for everything- and almost leaving you behind."

Arcee shook her head, as she stroked his helm.

"Don't be a fool." She replied, with a little bit of attitude that was reminiscent of her usual self. " You have nothing to apologise for. You came back. And that's all that matters." She added, smiling. Soundwave smiled tiredly back.

" If anyone should apologise, it is us." Optimus prime announced, as everyone around him nodded in agreement.

"It seems we not only lacked the faith in our own friend, but you as well." Ratchet said. Soundwave shook his helm slowly.

" No. you acted as you would have, to protect Arcee. There is no one at fault." He said, looking over them, and finally landing his gaze upon Optimus Prime. The Prime nodded.

" Then allow me, on behalf of all Cybertronians, to thank-you, for ending Megatron's tyranny." Optimus said, bowing his head slightly in respect, and everyone followed suit. Soundwave nodded in acceptance, and then he turned to look upon Arcee.

" You shouldn't bow your head to anyone." He said, bringing her hand to rest on his chest, above his spark chamber. " It was you, your memory, that gave me the power to stop him."

" But it was you who did it." She replied.

"Yeah, dude, your like a hero! Even though you did kinda try and scrap us that time at the big dish place-"

" Miko!" both Jack and Raphael said in union.

" What?!" Miko said, looking innocent. For the first Soundwave actually looked at the humans, having hardly paid any attention to them before. He smiled, amused by the young females' fearlessness.

" Ignore her. Anyway, I guess we should let you rest." The taller of th two humans said, which he could only assume was Jack, Arcee's human partner. Soundwave just nodded, and everyone left. Silence returned as Arcee and Soundwave were left alone.

" Do you want me to go?" Arcee asked, somewhat mockingly as she already knew the answer.

He smiled at her.

" No. I want you to stay with me." He said, as he pulled her down, and kissed her.

* * *

In a sense, the war was over. Megatron was gone, his ship, the Nemesis, in ruins, and the legions of Vehicons were scattered, being hunted down. Knockout had long since disappeared, where, no one quite knew, but it couldn't be good. Optimus Prime had sent out a message, to all Autobots and Decepticons alike, asking for an end to the conflict, with the death of Megatron, and a unanimous effort to restore Cybertron. But that was hardly the expected result, but if it could sway some Decepticons, it was worth it.

* * *

"_The wars not over." _Soundwave said.

Arcee looked over to him from where she was standing, next to the memorial built to Cliffjumper. Since Soundwave had told her about seeing both Cliffjumper and Tailgate, she had never felt so peaceful. To hear that they were watching over her, was than a comfort. She turned to look at her new partner. Finally back at full strength, and wearing the Autobot insignia. For everything they went through, it was worth it.

" Tell me something we don't know." She replied. He smiled at her sarcasm, and walked other to wrap his arms around her waist.

" You do know Ratchet fixed your voice box, right?" She queried, looking up at him.

" Force of habit." He replied simply. Arcee shook her helm.

" The war might not be over, but it is the beginning of the end." Soundwave said, as he looked out to the sunset. Arcee smiled. It seemed strange to think an end was in sight, and that there might be a chance to see a new Cybertron, and live a new life instead that of a soldier.

"And just the beginning for us." She said, turning around, and reaching her own arms around him.

Soundwave nodded, kissing her helm, as he held her close, determined to start a new life,

and never again to fall back into silence.

* * *

Enjoy :)

I have to thank all of you for all your reviews, favourites, ideas, criticisms, etc.! It made all the more worth it to keep writing :)

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
